The Beaches of Life
by dolphin62598
Summary: Returning to her hometown after college, Bella is thrilled to be reunited with her friends Alice and Jordan. What she doesn’t expect is the undeniable attraction that she feels for Jordan’s husband Edward. When lines blur, friendships are tested.ExB AH
1. Blast from the Past

**A/N: Hello my friends! Welcome to The Beaches of Life! A brand new story and a brand new storyline!! I am sooo excited about this story and I hope you all are just as excited! For all of you coming from Mended Hearts welcome back! For my new readers-welcome! Please know that I reply to ALL reviews! So...if you want to let me know what you think I would be eternally grateful! :) Reviews help ward off writer's block too!**

**A great BIG special thanks to my beta's tnuccio and sendmeonmyway! **

**OK enough babble! I do not own Twilight or the characters within-Stephenie Meyer has that great privelege! Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Blast from the Past

The late summer ocean air covered my skin with a thin sheen of salty sweat as I walked up the quaint cobbled walkway. My pink tank and black Roxy skirt clung to my skin as I made my way to the door of my friend Alice's townhouse.

Alice and Jasper lived on Shore Drive looking out over the bay of Virginia Beach. My other good friends, Rosalie and Emmett, lived right next door to them.

It was two weeks ago that I received a phone call from Alice, she had wanted to invite me to a party, a sex toy party. I laughed hysterically at her on the phone and sobered up quickly when I realized she hadn't even giggled. She told me since I had just moved back home that it was a good idea for me to come and meet some of 'the elite', which consisted of her employees who worked at her spa and a handful of friends she made being in the business.

As odd as it seemed I agreed to go. I wasn't bashful, but I had to agree with her on some level, I did need to get more into the social scene here at the beach. My four years at NYU had left me with little time to keep in touch with old friends at home. I didn't really agree that a sex toy party was the best or most comfortable way to meet potential friends, but I guess I needed to start somewhere. Since most of my friends from high school had moved away, it seemed I was left with few options.

I met Alice and Rosalie in New York when they were in town to attend a hair show. My hair stylist at the time, Jane, had been asked to perform in a competition sponsored by Paul Mitchell and she begged me for weeks to be her model. I was hesitant, but as time wore on she became more persistent, and I eventually caved. Alice and Rosalie saw the intricate design Jane created with my hair, which from what they said was the perfect thickness and texture, and fell in love with it. They started asking me all kinds of questions about hair to which I had no answers. Alice eventually talked us into going out with them for drinks after the show. One drink turned to two, one place to many and by the end of the night we had hit some of New York's hottest nightspots. After that evening I never lost touch with Alice or Rose. They visited me a few times a year with their significant others and I was floored when I learned they resided in Virginia Beach where I hailed from. At the time I hadn't decided if I would move back after college, but they eventually swayed me.

Now here I was, standing outside Alice's door, debating the likelihood of making friends at a sex toy party. I hesitated on the porch before knocking on the door. As I raised my fist to knock lightly, the door swing open quickly.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed out.

"Good evening, Alice," I replied quietly with a look of mock horror and wide eyes. "Too much caffeine today?" I giggled quietly as Alice stared up at me. She was a tiny woman with short, dark hair that was always artfully done. You wouldn't think someone that small could be so intimidating, but surprisingly she could more than hold her own. She was freakishly strong both mentally and physically.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Belllaaa," she sang out as she moved to the side and flourished her hand, motioning for me to come in. "Please come in."

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said coming out from the kitchen with a full goblet of wine for me.

"Hi Jasper," I said as I pulled him in for a hug. I hadn't known him for long, but he always made me feel so comfortable that it didn't seem right to not hug him. He was tall and lean with sandy brown, shaggy hair. Alice kept his hair current with the hottest style of the month and he gladly accepted the frequent change, never questioning Alice or her artistic flair. His body was muscular from the hours of surfing on dawn patrol. "For you, my dear," he said holding the wine out to me.

"Thank you. I think I might need several of these," I muttered so only he could hear me. He chuckled lightly and made his way back into the throng of people gathered in the living room.

"Don't I get a hug?" Alice pushed her lip out and made her eyes wide feigning innocence.

"Of course you do," I replied pulling her into an embrace. "I am _so_ happy to be home."

"We are happy you're here, girl. Now let's get the introductions out of the way."

She led me into the living room where everyone was gathered around a display of vibrators, gels, lotions and sexual devices of the sort. I gave a small wave to Rose and Emmett who were sitting on the couch.

Rose grinned widely showing off her supermodel straight teeth. If I hadn't known her better I would have been extremely intimidated. Her corn silk blonde hair flowed beautifully down just past her shoulders and her body was the envy of every woman around. Her piercing blue gaze could cut you down with a single glance. She came across slightly bitchy, but once you got to know her she quickly lowered her walls. "Hey, beautiful Bella," she called from across the room. I gave her a toothy grin.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air and bellowed, "Alright, the beauty is here let's get this party started." I giggled and gulped down more wine. He winked at me and crinkled his nose trying to appear like a cute schoolboy, a look I'm sure he had mastered by the age of five. As with Alice and her pout, Emmett used his wink and crinkle to get what he wanted. Emmett, in all his goofiness, was a perfect match for Rose. He was outrageously tall and equally beautiful. His dark hair sat short on his head and his azure eyes were kind and playful. He had a body builder frame and his muscles protruded from under his shirt and shorts. He was handsome in a boy-next-door kind of way.

I took a moment to survey my surroundings and noticed that every person seemed to have another person attached to their arm. I quickly pulled Alice to the side and whispered frantically, "Is this a couple's sex toy party?"

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be, but it ended up being that way. I was going to call to warn you, but I figured you wouldn't come so I didn't bother. It will be fun, Bella, I guarantee you'll have a blast."

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt," I drawled out sarcastically. I made my way back into the living room and found a seat in the corner. The doorbell rang again and Alice danced over to answer it. I could hear her squeals as the next guest arrived.

I looked up to see the couple entering the living room and my breath caught. I stared at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Jordan Sutton?" I called from my seat in the corner.

Her eyes met and locked with mine as I stood up and made my way to her.

"Bella Swan?" She whispered as the smile spread wide across her face.

**Flashback**

**September 1998: First day of Third grade at North Landing Elementary**

**"Hi, I'm Jordan. What's your name?"**

**"Bella Swan," I replied quietly.**

**"I really like your Trapper Keeper. Purple is my favorite color," Jordan mused excitedly.**

**"Thank you. I like purple too." **

**"Is this your first year at this school?" **

**"Yes, my family just moved to Courthouse Estates. I don't know anyone here." **

**"Well, you know me now. And, it looks like Ms. Tawny put us in alphabetical order so I think you're going to be stuck with me for the next year!" She giggled excited as she toyed with the flap of my Trapper Keeper.**

**"Thank you for being nice to me," I said sheepishly.**

**"It's alright. I think we should be friends." **

**"Sounds like a plan. Want to come to my house this weekend? I need help unpacking the boxes for my room." **

**"Sure that sounds like fun. Can I have your phone number? My Mom will probably want to talk to your Mom." **

**"Sure," I replied happily.**

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the memory as I felt myself being swept into a squealing embrace. We jumped up and down in the doorway to the living room as we embraced. "Oh my God, Bella! How the hell are you?"

"I'm fantastic! How are you doing? What have you been up to?"

"I'm great! Oh, hey, I want you to meet someone," she said as she brought the man on her arm around to the side of her, "this is my husband, Edward Cullen."

I slowly moved my eyes over to Jordan's husband and my stomach lurched into my throat. My pulse quickened as his burnished emerald colored eyes gazed upon me. His hair was a beautiful brown with hints of copper and mahogany. It stood up in all different directions creating the lovely vision of 'sex' hair. I think my jaw went slack as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's my pleasure, beautiful, Bella," he said as he grasped my hand and pulled it up to his mouth to brush his lips across the back of it.

"Will you stop dazzling her, Edward? Jesus you're going to scare her off and I haven't even had time to catch up with her yet." Jordan playfully smacked his arm while rolling her eyes. "Sorry about that, Bella, he has a way with women, he can't seem to control himself."

I blushed furiously, shaking my head at that last sentence. There were so many ways I could imagine him losing control with me, but I mentally chastised myself for having thoughts like that about my childhood best friend's husband. "It's nice to meet you, Edward," I finally managed to squeak out as he dropped my hand. I took a deep breath as Jordan took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Oh my God Bella, we have so much to catch up on. I can't believe you're here. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Me too, Jordan! What have you been up to?" Jordan and I had been close until our junior year of high school. We slowly drifted apart as our circle of friends changed. We still enjoyed each other's company and talked frequently, but we didn't hang out as often.

"Well I went to William and Mary for a degree in Business Management and I was hired right out of college to be an Executive Assistant for a big developer here at the beach. I do a lot of traveling with my boss for work and I love to travel, but I am not home all that often. It's the only aspect of the job that turns me off slightly. Otherwise I love it!"

"That's so great Jordan, I am so happy for you. I'm so glad you are still here in the area! Who would have thought after all this time we would meet up again?"

"I know right? So what have you been up to?"

"Well I attended NYU for four years, I majored in Literature. I wrote a book and it's about to be published," I said the last part quickly hoping she might not catch it. I didn't like to talk about my writing much so I continued, "I also have a home pole dancing and spa party business. It's so much fun and really boosts a girl's self esteem."

"God Bella! I always knew you would be successful, but you have really out done yourself."

"Thanks Jordan. So are you living right here at the beach?"

"No we have a townhouse in Sandbridge," she replied smiling.

"Ahhh...back towards the old homestead?" I giggled slightly as her beaming smile grew.

"I just love that area. We wanted to buy a house in Courthouse Estates where we grew up, but we just couldn't afford it yet. So we settled on something smaller, but closer to the beach."

"Are you close to the beach?"

She smiled as she nodded her head, "Yeah, not too far. It's such a nice area. It does flood every once in a while, but it's not bad. There are a lot of canoers out there and the beach is usually just filled with locals."

"Perfect, I loved it down there too. It was so much more fun compared to the ocean front and dealing with all those tourists."

Our conversation paused briefly as I noticed a quick flicker of what looked like anger pass through Jordan's eyes. I looked behind me to see Edward standing in the kitchen with us.

"Have you been hiding this beautiful creature, Jordan?" He asked coming up behind me.

"Seriously, Edward, she doesn't know you. Stop doing that to her. You are going to embarrass her and she's going to run away screaming."

I turned slowly thinking that running would be the last thing I would be doing from this would be God that was Edward Cullen. He returned my gaze, staring at me intently with heavily lidded eyes. His bright emerald eyes from earlier had darkened slightly.

I suddenly felt bare, almost naked in his presence. It was as if his eyes could see to my soul. I felt plain, boring and dejected all in one instant as I turned from his gaze back to Jordan's. "Don't worry Jordan, he would have to do a lot more than speak like a cocky ass to scare me away."

Jordan cracked up laughing joined by Alice and Rose who had now entered the kitchen.

"Damn, Edward, you might have met your match," Alice said with a laugh. "When are you going to let me do something about that mess of a mop you have on your head?" She said while trying to tame his hair down.

"Lay off the hair, Alice. It looks hot and you know it. As for meeting my match, I'm not so sure about that," he stated while looking deep into my eyes, a small but cocky grin playing on his lips.

"So, where are you staying, Bella?" Jordan's words broke me out of the trance Edward's eyes pulled me into.

I tore my eyes from his as I answered Jordan's question. "Barclay Cottage down on 16th street. It's so touristy down there, but it's such a nice little cottage. I couldn't pass it up when they told me they had a room open for several weeks."

"Oh, Bella, you have to come stay with us," Jordan started with wide eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I don't want to intrude on your personal space."

She waved her hand in front of me. "Nonsense, you aren't going to intrude on anything. I am always out of town and I need someone to baby-sit Edward here. I never know what he's up to when I'm gone."

I giggled as I turned my gaze to Edward's. His features lit up with an incredibly sexy sideways smirk. My breath caught slightly as he started, "Yes, Bella, why don't you come and stay with us for a while? Our house will be better than a room at the Cottage and we only use two of the three bedrooms. The third room is completely empty."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to put you guys out," I replied tearing my eyes away from Edward's mouth once again.

"Bella, please come stay with us? It would give us time to catch up. It would help you get your life started here. Please?" Jordan begged.

"Alright, I guess I can move in with you guys. It won't be for long though, I promise. I'm starting my apartment hunting early Monday morning."

"Great! We'll start moving your stuff in tomorrow. I don't want to waste another day without you at our house," Jordan sang victoriously.

"Sounds like a plan," I sighed.

Alice and Rose giggled at our conversation. I turned to look at them, "What's so funny?"

"You are so easy to convince, Bella," Rose giggled.

"Hey, that's not nice!" I cried.

"It's the truth though," Jordan joined in now.

"Hey, how do you guys know each other?" I asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time, but I am glad that we are all together now! It wouldn't be the same without you here, Bella. I feel like our group is complete now," Jordan replied.

"Me too. I feel like we've been waiting for ages for you," Alice said as she danced over to pull me into a hug. She pulled back and called us all into the living room.

I thought I was the last in the line to leave the kitchen, but I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder and then heated breath blow across my neck as a whisper formed in my ear, "I know I've been waiting a long time for you."

I turned quickly to see Edward grinning that lopsided smile again before he sauntered out of the kitchen to the living room leaving me dumbstruck in his wake. I quickly wondered what I was getting myself into. But money was a bit tight and I needed to save. I brushed off his forwardness and walked into the living room for a lesson about sex toys.

After a few hours of pass the penis and several glasses of wine later I found myself meandering out Alice's sliding glass doors to the beachfront. I plopped down and relished the feel of the soft sand. I forgot how much I missed this. There was something about the silky feel of the sand beneath my feet and the salty spray of the ocean water that lulled me and calmed my fears.

I sat listening to the waves crash to the shore, lost in my own thoughts when I felt, rather than heard, someone sit next to me. I sat up and turned my head to see the glowing gree orbs that had lingered in my thoughts for the last several hours.

"Too much pass the penis?" Edward asked quietly.

"Something like that," I replied as I inhaled deeply. He smelled wonderful. Like amber and musk, ocean and man. It was a delicious scent that had me wanting to lick every inch of his exposed skin. He extended his legs out into the sand showing his muscular calves. I noticed how tight his t-shirt was and how it showcased his defined chest beautifully.

"I'm sorry about being so forward back there," he threw his head back in the direction of Alice and Jasper's house.

"Oh, it's alright. I know it's an act," I smiled as I turned my gaze back to the ocean.

"Jordan and I are in marriage counseling," he blurted it out as if it was some lie he was hiding from me. I didn't quite know how to respond so I sat silently and as still as stone. "I don't know why I just told you that."

I adjusted myself so I was facing him now and saw the pain in his face. "Why did you tell me that Edward?"

"I don't know. I mean...I guess I'm just really happy to have someone outside of the group that I can talk to. All of those people in there, they know practically everything about my personal life and they've all picked sides. So, yeah, it's nice to have someone objective to talk to."

"Ah...so what's with the cocky act then? I mean you obviously aren't always like that seeing how you just said about five sentences without trying to use a pick up line."

"I think it's a coping mechanism, but I swear I am not always like that."

"It's alright, I'm not offended in the least," I offered a smile. "So how long have you two been in counseling?"

"Almost six months," he replied grimly.

"I see. Is it helping?"

"I don't know. We still fight and argue about the same exact things we were six months ago. I think we are both too stubborn to give in."

"How did you guys meet?" I asked trying to break the tension in his voice.

He smiled and started with a wistful look in his eyes. "Well I met her through work. I have my own consulting business and I had to deal with her developer, in turn dealing directly with her most of the time. I found her quick wit to be incredibly intriguing. We started dating and the rest is history."

I nodded and turned to look out at the water again absorbing what he said.

"So what time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"To help you start moving," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, whenever. I can be up at whatever time you want to start. I don't have too much though. Just some boxes of books and clothes. I should be able to fit everything into my SUV."

"You are not moving everything alone. If it all fits into your SUV that's great, but at least let me help you load it all up."

"Alright," I nodded my head and tried not to stare at his striking features. The way he kept shifting his eye from me to the water I had to wonder if he was doing the same with me.

"HEY,YOU TWO, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF PASS THE PENIS," Alice's voice rang clearly over the crash of the waves.

I giggled quietly as Edward got up shaking his head gently and offering me his hand. I gladly accepted as he pulled me up from the sand. We made our way back into the house for more sex toy torture.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 1 complete!! I am planning on posting once a week! Reviews are better than playing pass the penis with Edward! WOOOO! *fans self* ;)**


	2. So Happy

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm glad everyone liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 has arrived and I think it's pretty good, but I am biased! Reviews keep me writing so drop me a line!**

**Thanks to my beta sendmeonmyway and tnuccio!! **

**OK without further ado-Chapter 2.....So Happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own....Steph Meyer does! I just like to make them do crazy stuff! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ So Happy

Saturday morning dawned with a knock on my door. I jumped from the bed hastily and flung the door open.

"Morning sunshine," Edward smiled at me, holding two coffees in his hand. "It's moving day," he exclaimed.

"Where's Jordan?" I squeaked out as he entered the room.

"She had to go into work. She probably won't be home until late tonight, but she said she'd call later. She's worried I am going to scare you off," he laughed lightly.

I shut the door and gladly took the coffee he offered. I stretched my muscles and enjoyed the smell of the coffee. I relished the warmth from the cup as I realized I was barely dressed.

"Um...can you give me a minute?" I blushed slightly, looking down at my barely there boy shorts and tight fitting tank top.

Edward chuckled, "Sure, you might want to put some clothes on."

"It's not my fault you're up freakishly early on a Saturday morning. I would have been ready to go if you had come at a decent hour."

"Whatever," he replied simply while he made himself comfortable in the tiny sitting area next to the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I took a long swig of the coffee before brushing my teeth and groaned as I realized I'd forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with me. I pulled on my silk robe and went back out into the room.

"I forgot clothes," I muttered as Edward glanced at me. I grabbed a blue tank top, lacy bra and matching panties, and some black cotton yoga shorts. I hurried back into the bathroom and started the shower. I made quick work of getting clean and gave up the ritual of standing under the hot stream of water to relax my stiff muscles. I hoped Jordan would have a comfortable bed in their guest room.

Within twenty minutes I was back out of the bathroom completely refreshed, but not totally awake. I was craving my morning Kashi bar I usually grabbed from the 7-11 down the street. Unfortunately, today, I would have to go without.

"I brought you something for breakfast," Edward crooned from across the room. I turned to look in his direction and he tossed me a foil wrapped granola bar.

I looked at him with utter amazement, "How did you know?" I whispered in surprise.

"Jordan says you're a creature of habit. She assumed that you hadn't changed much since high school."

"Wow. I guess she's right."

"Well that's a good thing then. We'll get along just fine," he mused as he scrolled through my iPod which he'd taken off the small table next to the bed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously as I unwrapped my Kashi bar and took a bite. I turned to start pulling clothes from the closet.

He laughed lightly and glanced at me sideways. "Jordan spent three hours last night telling me your complete history right down to your awesome purple Trapper Keeper in third grade."

I giggled as my face blushed lightly. "So then you know a bit about my existence."

He nodded and I shook my head disappointingly.

"What?"

"It doesn't seem fair. I don't know anything about you."

"We have all day Bella. Actually we have weeks I'm sure. We'll be in very close proximity until you find an apartment, and Jordan is literally never home. I am sure you'll have a genuine chance to get to know me. Hopefully I don't scare you away though," he let out a dark, quiet chuckle and I tilted my head to see his expression. He quickly turned his head to avert my gaze.

"So, you like yourself a little Theory of a Deadman?"

"Mhmmm," I mumbled with a full mouth.

"Seether?"

I nodded again.

"Brad Paisley?"

I giggled choking slightly on the granola that was now lodged in my throat. I coughed hard and, managed to suck in a cleansing breath. "Damn, man. You need to be careful what you say when someone is eating."

He laughed and put my iPod down to help me pack. He pulled out a whole line of shirts and piled them on the bed, before he started folding neatly. We continued in a comfortable silence for quite some time.

When we had all of my clothes packed I looked around for anything I could have missed. "I think I just have my bathroom stuff to pack and that's it."

"Alright, well I'm going to go start loading boxes into your Yukon."

I smiled at him as he looked around the room. "Thank you for helping me Edward."

"It's my pleasure, Isabella," he smiled as he walked out with three boxes stacked on top of each other.

I quickly gathered my bathroom belongings, stuffed them into my travel clutch, and threw it into my suitcase.

Edward was back within minutes with an irritated look painted on his face. "It would help if your truck was unlocked."

I couldn't help but giggle at his clearly flustered state. "Sorry," I mumbled while I handed him my keys and watched him retreat through the door again.

I stared at the door for several minutes just thinking about him. He was in my head dominating every single thought, and that was such a horrible thing. I didn't know much about him, but he seemed so perfect. His features were strikingly beautiful and he had a kindness in his eyes that I hadn't seen in such a long time.

I contemplated turning down their offer to stay with them. As much as I wanted to stifle my desire for him I couldn't. I felt an involuntary pull towards him. I knew getting to know him better would do nothing good for me, but I couldn't help myself. I was a glutton for punishment and I seemed to always want what I couldn't have.

After another three trips to my truck I was completely packed, and checked out of the Barclay Cottage. As I was following Edward's silver Volvo back towards Sandbridge, my phone vibrated and the caller id flashed with a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered as we turned onto Birdneck Road.

"Do you want to stop at South Beach and get some lunch?" The smooth voice crooned into my ear.

"How did you get my number?" I questioned

He laughed and said "Jordan."

"Ah...I see. Well, seeing how it is eleven thirty we might as well stop and get a bite to eat."

"That's my girl. See you in a couple minutes," he said and hung up. The phone stayed to my ear and my mouth hung agape slightly. I knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded. I was not his girl, Jordan was.

Yet, I couldn't stop the involuntary thrill his words sent through my body.

_I am so going to hell._

We pulled into the parking lot where South Beach was located and parked next to each other. We made our way inside and sat at the bar. We both ordered a beer. I chuckled slightly at the old men arguing over what the actual retail price of Polident is in the drug store versus on The Price is Right.

"Can we get some menus please?" Edward asked the devastatingly handsome bartender. He smiled and winked at me showing his dimples and perfectly straight, white teeth. I looked down and blushed slightly as he handed us menus.

"I haven't been here in ages. Everything is exactly the same."

"Sure is," Edward replied. "I bet you get tons of looks like that don't you?"

"Huh?" I asked taking a swig of my beer.

"That bartender was totally checking you out," he replied while he looked at the menu. He looked up and finally met my puzzled expression and sighed deeply. "Bella, do you honestly not realize that men throw themselves at you all the time?"

"Huh?" I repeated trying to understand where this conversation was going.

He laughed and muttered "Exactly what I thought. You're way too innocent and unsuspecting."

"Hey, I'm not that innocent," I retorted recoiling slightly from his condescending tone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he softly chanted my name staring into my eyes. The way my name rolled off his luscious lips, all quiet like and breathy. I felt myself getting wet at the sound. He turned his eyes from me slightly, "You really have to be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. There are a lot of heart breakers in this town sweetie," he finished with a gentle pat on my hand. So much for being turned on, he totally just ruined that moment. It was a condescending and patronizing gesture, and it just got my blood boiling.

I shook my head trying to make sense of his words. "Edward, are you not aware that I lived in New York City for four years? If I made it through that unscathed I highly doubt living here will be my demise."

I looked up at the bartender who was standing in front of us again wearing that same dimply smile. "What can I get you guys?"

"Can I have the rock fish and a salad, please?" I asked keeping my anger in check. He nodded and winked at me again.

Edward had ordered, but I paid no attention to him. Instead I turned my attention to the television behind the bar and pretended to be watching the last of The Price is Right while I thought about Edward's words.

"Why are you so worried about me and my well being Edward?" I asked as I finally turned my attention back to him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Bella. Any friend of Jordan's is a friend of mine."

I nodded in understanding and quietly muttered a "Thank you." I wasn't used to anyone looking out for me, but myself. New York wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, although I hardly ventured far off campus. I was terrified of living there by myself, but I made it. Virginia Beach was no New York City so my fears were eased a bit. Now Edward was bringing them all back to the surface.

We ate a quiet lunch and headed towards Sandbridge to my new temporary home. I took a good look at my new, spacious bedroom as I brought the last box in.

"Yeah, so we are going to have to go buy a bed," I jumped slightly at his voice. I didn't hear him come in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright. I'm just not used to other people being in my living space. I may be jumpy for a little while. Most of the time I live in my head, I'm not 'here' so don't be surprised if you make me jump often." I offered a smile of reassurance and he nodded. "So, yeah, I need a bed. Have any suggestions of where I should go?"

"Well why don't we head out now and get something for you?"

"Really, Edward, I don't want to bother you with trivial stuff like that. You've already helped me move everything here. I couldn't ask you to help me pick out a bed on top of everything else." I gave a nervous laugh as I ran my fingers through my hair realizing the potential of double meaning behind that last statement.

"Nonsense, Bella. I completely cleared my schedule today for you. Plus, I don't normally work on weekends. Also, you didn't ask me to help you pick out a bed I offered. So, what do you say? We can go pick something out and then get some dinner."

My head was swimming. I don't remember actually answering him, but I soon found myself in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. I was lost in thought as we made our way to Lynhaven Mall.

"Do you like Paramore?" He asked breaking me from my trance.

"Mmmm...Yeah," I replied still staring out the window. I was astounded at how much empty land had been developed in the four years that I had been away.

That was Edward's only question until we pulled up in front of a furniture store outside the mall. "Do you know what kind of bed you're looking for?"

"Huh?" I asked as I shook myself from my tangled mess of a brain.

"Boy, you really do live in your head don't you?"

"Yeah I told you that."

He laughed and got out of the car. I followed his lead and we headed inside.

"So...firm or soft?" He asked quietly as we walked through the double doors of the store.

I laughed lightly as I replied, "I'm not sure."

"Well I think I can be of assistance with your decision."

"Oh yeah and how's that Mr. Cullen? Are you a mattress expert?"

He got a mischievous glint in his eye and his sideways smirk appeared before he grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the store where the mattresses were located. "It's really just a matter of science, my dear."

I tilted my head toward him. "Really? Care to elaborate?"

He continued to pull me through the store as he glared at me. "I was getting there. Give me a minute."

"Sure. How about I just lay on them until I find one that I like?"

His eyes had a mischievous glint as he replied. "What's the fun in that?"

"I didn't know mattress shopping was supposed to be fun, Edward," I replied with a small giggle.

"Watch and learn." He led me to a short, stocky sales woman and dropped my hand quickly. "Excuse me," he called to the woman.

"Yes sir how can I help you today?" The woman's eyes raked Edward's body appreciatively.

"Well I am trying to help my friend here shop for a mattress and I was wondering if you could answer some questions."

"Absolutely, I'm Shana and I would be happy to help you in any way you need." She replied flashing a wide smile at Edward.

"Thank you, Shana," he replied as he walked over to the first mattress. I followed suit behind them. "Now this mattress Shana...can you tell me how much pressure it can take?"

She stepped closer to him as she purred. "Well, I assure you it can take quite a bit."

"Has it been tested Shana?"

"Yes all of our mattresses are tested with a thousand pound roller weight three hundred times each. They can withstand quite a bit of abuse," she shifted uncomfortably at that last statement.

"I see. Well, unfortunately, I'm not a robotic machine, and neither is my friend here. So I was wondering if you know of anyone that has _physically_ tested this type of mattress." Edward was really turning on the charm with her. I almost felt bad for this poor unsuspecting sales lady. Almost.

I threw my hand over my mouth trying to stifle the laughter. Edward stayed completely composed and since Shana's back was to me I couldn't see her expression, but her ears turned a bright red.

"Well, sir, I don't know anyone personally, but I can assure you that this is our best selling mattress. It has memory foam and is built to last."

Edward nodded his head slowly and turned his gaze to mine. I still had my hand over my mouth, but quickly removed it and composed myself when Shana turned around to face me.

"Thank you for your help, Shana. I will let you know if we have anymore questions," I said as I smiled apologetically.

She nodded and quickly retreated to the back room. I walked over to Edward and slapped him playfully on the arm. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" he feigned innocently.

"You tortured that poor woman." I tried to hold back my giggles while maintaining a mortified look upon my face. Alas, in the end my giggles brought through and I fell onto the very bed Shana insisted could handle the physical abuse. "Okay, I have to get this bed and we need to be sure Shana gets the sale. That poor woman, you dazzled her, she's probably back there cleaning out her panties."

Edward chuckled and flopped down on the bed next to me. "Dazzled huh? Okay. Are you going to pick out bedroom furniture also?"

"Yes, I think I will," I replied getting up from the bed and heading to the section of bedroom furniture next to the mattresses. I couldn't help but relish in the giddy feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I was sure I hadn't ever felt this happy and I was intrigued by this strange man that was the center of my desire, wondering if he was the cause.

_Fuck. Me. I'm in trouble._

**A/N: Gotta love pervy, snarky, protective Edward! He is WIN! ;) So...leave me a word or two of review! Do you want to see something in this story? Is there something you hate? Let me know! I respond to ALL reviews! I love to know what you all think!! Until next week!**

* * *


	3. Just below the Surface

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3!!! YAY! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to my beta tnuccio!! She TOTALLY rocks! If it weren't for her my story would seriously not make ANY sense! Her story is incredibly awesome too! Go check it out if you get a chance! It's called A Person of Worth! It's a great read!! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Just below the Surface

We left the store with a delivery receipt for the new bedroom furniture and mattress to be delivered in the morning. Edward and I managed to get the bedding set back to the townhouse on our own. We stopped along the way to grab take out to celebrate our successful day.

We got home and Edward gathered plates and utensils while I unpacked our Chinese food from the bag and arranged it on the coffee table in front of the television.

"Drinks?" He called from the kitchen.

"Beer?" I asked.

"You got it," he replied as he came into the living room with two beers, plates and silverware. He twisted off the cap of my beer bottle and handed it to me. I graciously took it from him and took a long pull off of it while he set our plates on the table.

I heard my cell phone ringing from the bedroom so I jumped up quickly and ran down the hallway to the spare room which was now mine. I looked at the caller id and realized it was Jordan. A small smile spread across my face.

"Hey girl," I answered while strolling back into the living room. "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"Hey, Bella," she replied sounding slightly out of breath, "did you get everything moved in?"

"Sure did. I haven't unpacked yet because your husband forced me to go buy a new mattress and bedroom set," I giggled quietly.

"Ah...he's always one for details," she chuckled, an empty nervous sound. "I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home until Friday night. My boss has a business meeting in Dallas and I have to go with him. If we land this account it will put us as the second biggest developer on the East Coast with an expanding horizon."

"Oh, that's cool. Tell your boss when you get home Friday you're done for the weekend though. We need some girl time."

"I know, I was looking forward to spending the weekend with you." The sound of her voice came across as strained. "I guess we will have next weekend for chick flicks and manicures though right?"

"Of course," I replied warmly, "do you want to talk to Edward?"

I looked at him and realized he had a look of disgust on his face. It was as if he wasn't really looking at me, but more through me. It was as if he was seeing Jordan's figure through the cell phone.

"Nah, I don't want to bother him. Just let him know my plans. I'll see you later this week, Bella."

"Sure thing, Jordan. Have a safe trip," I flipped my phone closed and stared at Edward finally realizing just how dire this situation really was.

"She didn't want to talk to me," he stated rather than questioned. His gaze was directed at the floor, but I could see the pain in his expression.

"She said she didn't want to bother you and to let you know she had to go on an important business trip to Dallas with her boss." I answered evenly. I really didn't want to get in the middle of their problems, but I had a feeling I was being mercilessly fed to the lions on this one.

Edward didn't reply. Instead he drank three beers in a matter of half hour and ate next to nothing. We stared at the television in a pained silence. It appeared that he was trying to drown his sorrows, and I had no idea how to proceed from here. I figured I would wait for him to talk, no need to rattle the lions cage.

"So, when will she be home?" he questioned while blankly staring ahead.

"Next Friday."

"Almost a week," he whispered. "This is the longest one yet," his voice cracked and he dropped his head into his hands and let out a strained, ragged breath.

I got up to my knees from my position on the floor and made my way over to him. I took in his limp form sitting in the chair as another unsteady breath rattled his lungs.

"Edward," I whispered, "I am sure whatever you two are going through right now is fleeting. Every couple has issues. You are going to counseling that has to count for something. You're trying to make it work."

He removed his hands from his head and stared down at me. "You have no idea Bella." It wasn't meant as nasty or condescending, but his voice was laced with the anger, pain and indecision I could feel coming from his body.

"I know I don't Edward, but it's always darkest before the dawn. Things will be alright."

"I can't do this anymore. I am exhausted from trying to make this marriage work. I give her my all and this is what I get in return."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and I reached up and swept it away with my fingertip. He grabbed my wrist placing my hand on his cheek while he closed his eyes. I couldn't help but sigh at the contact. He looked like a lost, helpless little boy and this image of him struck my heart, squeezing it tight. A tear rolled down my cheek and he reached up and swept it off my face gently.

"Bella? Why are you crying?"

"I just...God...I don't even know, Edward. I know it's only been two days but I feel like I've known you forever. I can tell you're in pain and it hurts me to know that. It sounds stupid, but I feel like I have this connection to you," I stopped and looked in his eyes. A glimmer of hope shone through as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Bella, I know we have a connection. There is a reason you were brought to me at this point in my life. I haven't quite figured it out yet, but it's almost like you're the light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel."

"Well things are a bit worse off than I thought and I hope I can be your beacon through these issues you two are having."

"I don't know if we are going to make it through our issues." He said sadly as he removed his hand from my face and sat back in the chair.

I rocked back and sat on my heels in front of him. He glanced down at me. "If you don't give up it won't be the end. How about we take this week to plan something special for Jordan."

"Really? You would help me with something like that?"

"Absolutely. We will plan a nice romantic dinner for Friday night. I will make you two dinner, then make myself scarce until Saturday night. That way you can do breakfast in bed on Saturday morning and have a nice lunch together."

"I hope she doesn't get called into work. She seems to always get called into work on the weekends. I can't remember the last time she was home for an entire weekend."

"That's the thing," I mused. "She thinks we are having a girl's weekend. So she is planning on being home."

His face brightened slightly as a small smile formed on his lips, "Sounds perfect."

"It will only be as perfect as you make it. Have you ever done something like this for her?"

"Yes when we first got together it was all about the romance. Things started drifting south when her travel schedule became erratic, it seemed as if she was never home. Then she started being home even less. I kind of retreated into myself and when she is actually home we just argue and fight."

"Well let's see if we can rekindle that romance. I will help you with everything. We can sit down later this week and plan it all out. I am sure Alice and Jasper will let me stay at their house for the night, and if they won't Rose and Emmett will."

"Thank you, Bella. It feels as if a slight ray of hope is shining through the dark cloud that has surrounded me lately."

"No problem," I replied smiling. I stood so I could make my way back to the couch. Edward also stood and pulled me into a tight embrace. I froze as a sudden heat and shocking tingles shot through my body. When I felt him squeeze tighter and melt into my body I relaxed slightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispered into my hair. I squeezed a bit tighter and he finally released me.

"Do you want to eat now?"

"I'm starved," he replied happily.

We settled onto the floor next to each other, put on an old episode of America's Funniest Home Videos and filled our plates with Chinese food.

The next thing I remember I was waking up to the feel of something strong and warm pressed up against my body. I was surrounded by the scent of the ocean mixed with, musk, amber and clean laundry. I moved slightly and heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked up through my lashes and realized that I fell asleep on Edward's chest. His arms where woven around me tightly and we were tangled amongst each other on the couch. I tried to move and, he tightened his grip around me releasing a slight growl. It was a wonderful feeling waking up like this and I wondered why Jordan would want to constantly be away from this perfect male specimen.

I laid very still listening to Edward's heart and deep, even breathing wondering what I should do. I relaxed into the safe feeling his arms provided, but before long the need to use the bathroom over powered the relaxation I was enjoying.

I stirred again in his arms and he grumbled inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmmm" he moaned as I flung my leg across his lap. I decided that this would be best handled like taking off a band-aid. If I did it quick he might not even notice that I was moving. I tried reaching my toes to the floor to get some leverage as Edward's eyes fluttered open and he moaned deeply. He tightened his embrace around my waist as I sat straddling his hips trying my damndest to get off the couch, but his eyes fluttered closed again as he ground his morning erection into my center.

I gasped at the feeling of his hardness against my now aching center. He moaned again and whispered, "Jordan."

_Damn. He was still sleeping._

I opened my eyes wider and hopped out of his embrace and off the couch. I stood for a second staring at his sleeping form before I ran down the hall to the bathroom. I closed the door softly behind me and slumped on the floor. I attempted to even out my breathing before starting my morning routine.

I emerged a short time later to find Edward still sleeping on the couch. I decided to start the coffee and breakfast, before long Edward was standing in the kitchen eyeing me warily.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered as he grabbed two coffee mugs from the cupboard.

"For what, Edward?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I never intended for us to fall asleep together on the couch."

"Really, it's alright, Edward. I don't even remember falling asleep last night." I flipped the omelets over trying to avoid his gaze.

He poured the coffee and came up behind me and whispered, "Cream, sugar or both?"

"Just a little bit of both, please," I replied while checking the toast in the toaster oven.

He was back with the coffee in seconds, "here you go."

"Thank you," I said still not meeting his eyes.

"Bella, will you please look at me," he pleaded and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly and glanced at him sideways while taking a sip of my coffee. "What's wrong Edward?"

He reached up and grabbed my chin turning my head so I was looking him in the eye. "I am worried that I've offended you in some way, Bella. I don't want you to be upset with me. I truly am sorry about last night."

"It's alright Edward. Really, no harm done. No big deal," I don't know why, but a tear escaped my eye. It rolled down my cheek as I darted my eyes to the floor.

Edward released his grasp from my chin and wiped the tear from my face. "Bella," he whispered softly. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

That's the thing, it wasn't anything he'd done on purpose. The intimate moment we shared had left me feeling empty. I wondered if I would ever find someone that wanted me the way Edward wanted Jordan. It seemed as if I'd never really had time for a steady boyfriend. I dated a couple of guys in college, but not usually more than once. They didn't ignite that spark deep within me. "You didn't do anything, Edward," I replied simply.

"Then what's wrong?"

I just shook my head and plated the omelets handing one to Edward. I grabbed utensils and headed to the dining room table.

"Bella...you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I just...it's just that...." I stumbled through my words trying to decide if I wanted to voice my inner most thoughts.

_Ding dong_

_Oh thank God. Saved by the bell._

I jumped up and said, "I'll get it."

I ran to the door and opened it to a tall, muscular blonde man. He eyed me up and down slowly before saying, "Delivery for Isabella Swan."

"That's me," I squeaked out while smiling.

"We've got several pieces here. Care to show me where you want them?" He smiled warmly and stared into my eyes. I was captivated by his light hazel eyes.

"Sure it's right down here," I said as I started down the hallway to my room.

I opened the door and pointed out where I wanted each piece. He nodded and returned to the delivery truck. I made my way back into the dining room table to finish my omelet. Edward looked irritated as I returned to the table.

"You need to be careful with guys like that, Bella."

I turned mid-bite to look at him. I'm sure the shock evident in my features. I was amazed at the irritation dancing across his features. The implication behind his words cut me slightly.

When I didn't reply his features softened and he said, "Bella, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Edward," I started with warning laced through my tone, "he's delivering my furniture. I highly doubt that's going to lead to him taking me with reckless abandonment on my brand new bed. I am sure he didn't even notice me," I looked down trying to hide the blush from his view. I got up from the table and headed into the kitchen to start the dishes.

He got up and followed behind me coming to a stop next to me. He lifted my chin with his fingers so he could properly look me in the eye. "Bella," he started softly. "You are stunningly beautiful. That guy checked you out as soon as you opened the door. I can almost guarantee if his attitude is as cocky as his gaze he will ask you for your phone number before he leaves."

"We'll see," I stated simply shrugging my shoulders and placing our plates in the sink. "He's probably got a girlfriend or something. I seriously think all the good guys are taken. There aren't many left to choose from out there. They are either married or gay." I snorted at my observation, but shot Edward a sideways glance trying to judge in his expression.

"I have great confidence that you will find someone just as wonderful as you are. You just have to be patient. He's out there somewhere and he's going to be one lucky guy."

"Edward you don't even know me. How could you think he would be lucky? I could be some psycho stalker axe murderer or something."

He threw his head back and laughed loud. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. You are one of those ridiculously dramatic types. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." I shot him a look of anger as the blonde delivery guy was making his way in the front door with the mattress. I pushed off of the counter and made my way to the refrigerator to put the creamer and breakfast items away.

I stood up and shut the refrigerator door and stared into the hallway. I was thoroughly enjoying the flexing muscles of the blonde moving my mattress around. I sighed lightly before I felt a warm breath on my shoulder.

"You _**are**_ ridiculously dramatic Bella. You are more than any guy could ever wish for. I am sorry if I offended you, but I make it a point to speak the truth no matter what type of situation I'm in."

Edward's words sank into my brain as tears brimmed my eyes again. I felt one spill over as I leaned my head on the doorjamb. Edward spun me to look at him and I darted my eyes around the kitchen to avoid his gaze.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered. "You obviously don't see yourself very well. You are brilliant and stunning, kind, caring and your sense of humor is so much more than most women this day in age."

Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now as I looked at Edward and whispered, "Thank you."

He reached up to wipe my cheeks with the pad of his thumbs and said, "You're welcome. That's what friends are for right?"

I snorted and wiggled out of his grasp as the deliveryman sauntered back down the hallway. He smiled at me again as his eyes traveled the length of my body. He glared at Edward briefly as he made his way back out to the truck.

Edward snorted and made his way back into the kitchen. I busied myself around the kitchen picking things up and before I knew it the deliveryman called me outside to sign the paperwork. He insisted I inspect each piece of furniture before he left.

"You should have your boyfriend lift those drawers into the dresser for you. They are really heavy."

I looked at him with a puzzled look as he frowned at me, then it clicked.

"Oh...oh...Edward isn't my boyfriend," I giggled a little bit as his face relaxed into a handsome grin.

"So, you are single?" He asked.

"Sure am," I replied beaming up at him.

He held his hand out in a gesture to shake and said, "My name is Tristan."

I took his hand and grasped it firmly and replied, "Please call me Bella."

"Well, Bella," he said as he took my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "How about we exchange numbers, maybe we can meet up for a night out on the town?"

"Um...ok," I replied as I pulled out my cell phone. I typed in his name quickly and asked for his number. He gave it to me and in turn I gave him my number.

"I'll call you when I get done with work this afternoon. I don't have many deliveries to make. Maybe we can make plans for next weekend or something?"

"That sounds great, Tristan. I am looking forward to your call."

He smiled at me, grabbed my hand again and kissed the palm this time. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered as he climbed into the cab of the truck and backed out of the driveway. I stood motionless for several seconds before bounding back into the house to find Edward making my bed.

"You don't have to do that Edward. I can make a bed."

"I don't mi-" he started as he turned to look at me. I must have been beaming because he said, "you gave him your number didn't you?"

I nodded my head trying hard to reign in the smile I knew was eclipsing my face.

"What did I tell you?" He asked as he came over to wrap me in a hug.

"Thank you, Edward. If you didn't give me that pep talk in the kitchen I wouldn't have given him my number."

"Please, Bella...just...please be careful with him." He spoke slow and evenly as I looked into his eyes I thought I saw a flicker of some unnamed emotion, but I couldn't be sure what it meant.

"I'll be fine, Edward. He's supposed to be calling me later tonight." I bounced over to my closet and started unpacking my clothes.

"He'd really be stupid not to call you." Edward's lips twitched into that delicious lopsided smirk and I couldn't help but giggle and relax into the possibility that I might have a date for next weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are better than a delicious lopsided smile! Ok well maybe not, but they do help me write! ;)**

**Thank you to my reviewers! You guys totally rock!! You keep me writing and keep me sane for real! Your words are WIN! Music inspiration for this chapter was the whole Theory of a Deadman cd, some Jane's Addiction and some Smashing Pumpkins! Ok...on with it already!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters...that title belongs to the great S. Meyer! **


	4. Revelations

**A/N: Hey all!! Welcome to the next chapter of The Beaches of Life. Things are going to heat up a little bit in this chapter! I hope I did it justice! These two have crazy sexual tension!! **

**Mad thanks need to go to my awesome beta tnuccio!! If not for her this story would NOT make sense!! Thanks girl!! :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate it!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here! That crown goes to Stephenie Meyer!! **

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Revelations

It seemed the first week living with Jordan and Edward ran smoother than I expected. I got to know Edward much better and found out what a true gentleman he was. He took on the title of my best 'guy' friend, and I couldn't be happier.

I spent at least an hour every night on the phone with Tristan. I learned a lot about him during our late night chats. So much so that I was nervous we wouldn't have anything to talk about on our date, but I figured if it was meant to be it would be. We agreed that he would pick me up at Alice's on Friday night around eight. That way I would have enough time to get everything ready for Edward and Jordan and slip out before she got home.

"Hey, Bella, I'm headed out today," Edward called from the kitchen. "Thursday is the day I do all of my sales calls."

"Ok, Edward," I yelled from my bedroom. I threw on a worn t-shirt and headed to the kitchen. I stopped and my breath caught as I took in the sight that before my eyes. Edward was dressed in a black suit with a blood red fitted shirt.

I looked up to see the crooked grin plastered on his face. I quickly closed my mouth realizing that it must have dropped open when I came to the kitchen with the intent on saying something to him. "Like what you see?" he chuckled slightly and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

I cleared my throat and squeaked, "You look...wow." I quickly ripped my eyes from his suited form to stare at the coffee pot.

"Well I'm glad I have this effect on you. I have all women clients today. I think your inability to form a coherent thought right now is a good sign for my day."

"Yes...I...uh...I think you should leave before I do something rash," I spat out while pouring a cup of coffee.

He chuckled darkly as he moved behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You are so flattering Bella. I'll be home around four this afternoon."

"Get out of here," I said through clenched teeth. He smelled so good and looked so enticing. I knew I had a strong attraction to him, but I had managed to keep it under control while being in such close proximity to him as of late. That vision of him standing there in that suit will forever be burned into my brain.

Once he was gone I gathered my thoughts and arranged my day accordingly. I showered quickly and headed over to Harris-Teeter near the Courthouse. I gathered all of the items I would need to create the romantic dinner for Jordan and Edward tomorrow night. I stopped at the dry cleaners and picked up some articles of mine, Edward's and Jordan's. I ran a few more errands and got home around two.

I unloaded my purchases and put everything away and went over my menu for tomorrow night one more time. Once I was satisfied with the menu and that I had all the ingredients I pulled up my calendar on my laptop and gasped. I forgot that I had a pole dancing party next weekend. I hadn't been on the pole in several weeks so I decided to drag it out after much contemplation on where I could put it up. I decided that the den would be the best place. It was out of the way and had a television so I could put in the workout DVD I practiced with.

I had the pole up, the DVD starting and some great music loaded. I stretched my muscles while I waited for the DVD to start. Once it started I took my position on the pole and started with the warm up moves the television indicated.

I was about half way through my workout when I heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room. I looked up from one of my booty drops to see Edward staring open mouthed at me with eyes wide in awe.

I felt my face heat up and said, "Take a picture it will last longer."

He moved into the room and cleared his throat while he looked at the television. "What are you doing," his voice cracked nervously.

"Working out. What does it look like?" I giggled as I spun around the pole in a fireman stance.

I looked at him again and could see his Adam's apple bob with a large swallow. "This is a work..a workout," he stammered.

I nodded my head in response. "I have a pole dancing party booked for next weekend that I forgot about and I haven't been on this thing in weeks. I needed a refresher and I also needed a good workout."

"Ah...I...I see," he said as he stood darting his eyes between the television screen and me. "Would you mind telling me how someone so shy and easily embarrassed got into such a thing as pole dancing?" His eyes were just about bugging out of his head.

I paused the workout video and leaned on the pole slightly out of breath. I got this question a lot when people learned that I was an author. It was like there was some unspoken rule about a literature major not being able to show a more self confident, sexy side. I took a deep breath and started my speech. "Well when I was in college I was looking for a way to stay in shape, but one that wouldn't take up five days a week. The gym at the college offered pole-dancing classes. I looked into them and did research on them for weeks before I decided to visit a class." I shifted my eyes around the room trying not to stare, but my eyes kept going back to the red shirt. It was taunting me and I knew it.

I took another deep breath and continued. "Once I sat through one class I was hooked. I have really strong feelings about the way our culture presents itself to women. There are so many women out there that lack self-confidence because they aren't a size two. Being on the pole, dancing like I do brings out a side of me that I never knew existed. I gained so much confidence from doing this two nights a week. Once the ten-week class was over I decided to look into doing home pole dancing parties. I figured if I could feel this good about myself then I could help other women to feel the same way."

He was silent for a few moments just staring at me. My chest was still heaving slightly and I was painfully aware of his eyes on my breasts. "Wow, Bella, that's just so...I never thought that pole dancing could be a workout. I just assumed that it was purely an...uh...intimate thing."

"Well to me it's more of a workout and self esteem booster than anything else. I understand why you would think of it as an intimate exchange. It's all in how you take it I guess." He nodded in understanding and I shifted nervously before speaking again. "You can stay and watch if you want. I won't think it's weird. I promise," I giggled manically and blushed slightly. I don't know where this sudden boost of courage was coming from. The tigress home pole-dancing instructor was breaking through.

"I...I don't...want to intrude," he said shakily.

I waved my hand motioning him to sit and said, "Nonsense. You are letting me live in your house. It's the least I can do for you. You should feel privileged, I have never danced in front of a guy before."

"Oh," he said with shock and widened eyes.

"You are going to have to at least take that suit jacket off or I might just try to give you a lap dance. That suit is like walking sex and I don't know if I will be able to control myself with you in it still." A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

_Holy Jesus, Bella, what the hell are you doing?_ I suddenly didn't feel so helpless seeing him in that suit. I knew everything that I was saying he was taking in a joking manner anyway. He was a good friend and guy's die for this kind of shit. It was the least I could do. I mean I would dance for Emmett and Jasper-they've just never asked.

"Oh...ooo...ok," he stammered while he removed his suit jacket and threw it across the back of the chair before sitting down.

I sauntered over to the iPod dock and flipped through until I found the Ignition Remix by R. Kelly and turned the DVD off. I had a routine to this song for my pole dancing parties so I figured I might as well use it on him and see how a guy reacts. If Edward reacts well I might just do this for Tristan too.

As the song opened up I sauntered around the pole a few times slowly taking my time and rubbing my arm up and down the length of the pole. I stared into Edward's eyes, which were now clouded with lust and desire. I laughed openly as I turned my back to the pole and kicked my leg out high and left it in the air. I slid my back down the pole and left my leg in the air until my ass hit the ground.

"Are you enjoying this, Mr. Cullen?" I asked shakily with reddened cheeks.

He nodded his head and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. I giggled again as I rolled onto my hands and knees. I rocked back onto my heels and took my palms to my knees and pushed them out away from each other before standing slowly.

I quickly grabbed the pole and bounced around a couple times building some momentum before spinning wildly around throwing my head back and releasing one hand to run through my hair as I spun fiercely to the ground. I popped my ass out when my feet hit the ground and straightened up slowly letting Edward take in a nice view of my ass.

"So I am the first guy subjected to this bittersweet torture," he chuckled as his face broke out into that sexy smirk.

"It's torture is it?" I asked curiously. "Do you want me to stop? You seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself, but if this is bothering you I could always demonstrate my lap dance abilities." I giggled nervously again knowing he would never want me to do that for him.

"I think I might need a demonstration of your lap dancing. This is torture in the purest of forms by the way."

"Edward I'm not giving you a lap dance," I said with a huff as the hot blush crept from my cheeks down my neck. I never expected him to agree. "I was joking, Edward, I will teach, Jordan, and she can give you one."

"Oh come on, Bella. We are friend's right? I am not some horny drunk guy. You can trust me. Plus I would like to see what you are going to teach Jordan."

I never broke routine as I eyed him skeptically. I played several scenarios in my head and none of them came out very good. I decided to throw caution to the wind and give it a try.

"Ok, but what I am going to do doesn't leave this room. You got it? You can't tell anyone that I did this for you. Just think of it as practice for say, Tristan."

Edward nodded, but his jaw clenched when I mentioned Tristan. I walked over to the iPod dock and flipped the song to Theory of a Deadman's Bad Girlfriend. Edward snorted trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I stopped in my tracks and asked him.

"This song is just so fitting."

"Hence why I chose it," I said nonchalantly.

I made my way over to where he sat in a straight-backed chair with no arms. I knelt down as the first cords of the song rang out through the room. His breath caught and I looked up into his heated green gaze.

"Are you sure you can handle this," I raised an eyebrow ready to stop my dance before it even began. The flush never left my skin as I felt it creeping down to my ankles and feet. This was so embarrassing, but Edward was my friend. I should have really tried this out on Alice or Rose first.

He bobbed his head slowly never letting his eyes leave mine. I nodded in response and slowly brushed my breasts up his legs. I pulled my arms up his legs loving the way his muscles tensed under my touch. I stood slowly in front of him and whipped my hair around and brought my arms up to run through my hair before straddling his lap and settling my ass on him. His head dropped back and his eyes closed as I planted my hands on the back of the chair. I pumped up and down a few times making sure there was minimal contact between us. I stood and made my way behind the chair. I ran my hands up and down his chest from behind a few times before I circled back around to the front of him and stood with my back to him. I backed up with my legs on either side of the chair and bent forward.

I saw him raise his hands up and leave them in the air for a few seconds. He finally placed them on my hips and drove me down into his lap. I could feel the hardness of his erection against my back as he bucked his hips up. I stiffened slightly before I grabbed his hands and interlaced our fingers. I stood and turned around to face him.

I leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "You aren't supposed to touch."

He growled and ripped my hands from his and placed them on my hips again and pulled me down to his lap. I licked my lips and closed my eyes as panic started to set in. I needed to figure a way out of this before we both did something we regretted. He ran his hands up and down my sides stopping just short of my breasts.

I inhaled a jagged breath and opened my eyes to see him staring right back at me. He licked his lips and whispered, "Bella."

"Edward you can't, you are married to one of my best friends."

He stilled his hands, but left them on my hips as the song ended and we sat there staring into each other's eyes for several moments.

"You are so gorgeous. No one has ever done something like this for me," he whispered as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek.

I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. The air crackled between us and I wanted to cry at how good his hand felt on my cheek. He brought his hand around to the small of my back and rubbed small circles under my shirt directly on my skin. His scent was intoxicating as the ramifications of what we were doing slipped away. I moaned and opened my eyes. He moved his hand to the nape of my neck and started to pull me closer to his face.

"Edward...please...as much as I want to...we can't," I said breathlessly.

"I want to thank you properly, Bella. At least let me do that."

"Edward you can thank me once Jordan does the same thing for you," I hated giving up this moment we were having and as much as I wanted to kiss him I just couldn't give into the temptation. He wasn't meant for me. I closed my eyes and he pulled me in closer.

He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I can guarantee that, Jordan, will not make me feel like you just have. You could teach her every move in the book, but she wouldn't convey the same message as you."

I moaned quietly at his words. It was too much. I wanted him to kiss me, but the guilt would be overpowering.

He took a deep breath and moved his face into my hair. "God you smell so good. Bella, please...what can I do to thank you for that?"

I let my eyes slide shut again and a tear escaped down my cheek. I felt like a hormonal mess. He was always making me cry. I sucked in a deep breath of air and pulled back from his face and stood up. "I already told you...when I show Jordan all this stuff..." I trailed off. "The look on your face will be enough," I stood and walked to grab my iPod from the dock. I turned to leave the room, but came face to face with Edward. He kept walking closer to me and I backed away until I was against the wall.

"Why won't you let me kiss you, Bella? I know you want me to. You know I want to. Why won't you just let it happen?" His voice was determined and his eyes were almost black with desire.

"Like I said before you are married. You are worried about it falling apart so why would you go and do something stupid and kiss someone mediocre like me and ruin your chance of reconciling with your wife?"

"First of all you are NOT mediocre. I don't know any girls that would do what you just did for me. As far as my wife I am pretty sure that she's cheating on me with her boss. This is just fair play and I am just showing you a gesture of gratitude."

"So it would be a revenge kiss? Edward I don't want to get involved in your issues with Jordan. I told you I would help you try to rekindle the flame. That plan did not include putting me in the middle or making me _your_ infidelity."

"It wouldn't be a revenge kiss, Bella. Just an excuse to kiss you. I've had dreams about you and your lips since I laid eyes on them. I am not going to lie and tell you that I'm not incredibly attracted to you, Bella, because I am. I can't help the way I feel and I'm tired of fighting this attraction. Judging from the reaction that I got this morning in the kitchen you are attracted to me also. So why not explore what could be? We might be soul mates and not even know it."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and shifted my gaze to the floor. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as desire and want filled my veins. He was breaking my resolve down with his velvety smooth words and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

He tipped my chin back up to meet his face. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine and it was better than I could have ever imagined. He reached both hands up to cup my cheeks gently. He ran the tip of his tongue along my lower lip and I opened my mouth willingly allowing him entrance. He groaned and deepened the kiss effortlessly. I moaned quietly when his tongue moved in sync with mine and his hands found their home around my waist.

Before I wanted he broke the kiss and I started to move away from the wall when I felt him peppering my neck with kisses. He licked and sucked the skin right below my earlobe causing me to gasp for air. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "God, Bella, you taste better than I could have ever imagined."

I closed my eyes and his lips crashed into mine again. I whimpered and he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit softly. I dropped the iPod I was holding and fisted my hands in his hair causing him to chuckle into my mouth. He pulled away and whispered, "that's my girl" before smashing his lips into mine again.

We stayed that way for what could have been hours, but in reality it was only minutes. I arched into his touch and he groaned loudly and broke away from the kiss. I opened my eyes and he looked down on me with a smoldering gaze and smiled.

I panted and heaved for air as he said, "that was so much better than I imagined. You are exquisite, Bella."

I was at a loss for words. He was an amazing kisser, but the implications of what I just did were written plainly on the picture of him and Jordan hanging on the wall across the room. He must have seen the panic cross through my eyes and he quickly grabbed my arm before I could run out of the room, "Bella, please don't feel guilty. I am the one who kissed you."

"I just...I can't...not right now. I need some time, Edward. I am going to head down to the beach so I can gather my thoughts."

I had to get out of there. I ran out of the room and into my bedroom to throw on a bikini. I gathered a towel and my laptop and headed out the door. I drove the short distance to the beach and paid the parking attendant. I grabbed some flip-flops from the back of the truck and made my way down onto the sand. I spread out my towel and sat staring out at the water.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

**A/N: Well there you go! Reviews are better than Edward biting your bottom lip! (Ok not really, but I like reviews if you want to give them!)**

* * *


	5. Realizations

**A/N: Well here we are again...thrust into the world where Edward is married and Bella is struggling to find her special someone!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!! ****Thanks to all that did review. Thank you all for reading and for putting this story on alert. I hope I don't let you down!! I do love reviews! They are great!! **

**Thanks to my beta tnuccio!! She totally rocks my socks with her HOT red pen!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters! **

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Realization

I sat on the warm sand for several hours just staring. The ocean's pull always held a place in my heart and it calmed me to stare at the swells coming to shore.

I ran over the events of the past couple hours in my head and realized that Jordan's husband had just cheated on her with me. I don't know how I let it happen and now my stomach was twisted with knots of guilt and remorse.

My stomach growled loudly and I realized that I didn't eat any lunch. I glanced down at my cell phone to see it was quarter to six. Slowly, I started packing up my things when I heard a velvety voice beside me.

"Would you like some dinner?"

I turned and saw Edward's apologetic face staring into my guilt ridden one.

"A peace offering of sorts?" He offered me the basket and I took it setting it between us. He dropped down on the sand. "I'm going to go jump in before we eat. Would you care to join me?"

I eyed him curiously before I replied, "Why do you want me to swim with you?"

"Because we're friends," he answered simply shrugging his shoulders. It's like the mind-blowing kiss we shared hours ago never happened. I could still taste him in my mouth. Maybe it wasn't as good for him. That revelation made my stomach drop before I realized that could be the best for both of us.

"Race ya?" he called out playfully as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders.

I stood up and shed my cover up dress and raced down to the water before Edward had a chance to realize what was going on. I beat him to the edge of the water, but not by much. I carefully walked into the water up to my ankles and shrieked at the coldness of it. Edward was already in up to his waist and dove under a wave crashing ashore.

"What's the matter? Too cold for your pansy ass?" He called out to me. I giggled at his brashness. "Come on Swan. Get in the water before I come and throw you in."

I stifled my giggles quickly and started backing away from the water slowly. "You wouldn't," I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

He got a devious grin and started stalking towards me out of the water. "I've got nothing to lose," he snickered as I started backing up faster and running up the sand back to our towels. He caught up to me before I could reach the towels and threw me over his shoulder caveman style.

"EDWARD," I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN," I shrieked, and a laugh escaped my mouth as his cold skin came in contact with my warm body. I smacked his back in defiance.

"You are definitely going in now," he yelled as he ran towards the water. When he got in deep enough he threw me off his shoulder and directly into a wave. I plunged into the cool, salty water and bounced back up quickly.

"Holy...this water is freaking cold," I exclaimed as he came closer with that mischievous smirk still in place. "Oh God what now? I'm already wet and cold what more could you possibly have in store for me?"

He chuckled darkly and came closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my legs up to lock behind his ass. "We need to chat Bella."

"I don't think this is the best position to chat in Edward," I said as I pulled my head back slightly at the contact of his skin against mine.

"I think you will be more accepting of what I have to say if I keep you like this," He said as he pulled my head down to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked into my eyes. "I never meant to drag you into my personal life, but you were just so...so...irresistible. I couldn't help myself. I would be lying if I said I would never think about that moment again. I have a feeling that your taste will always be in the back of my mind, but you are right. I owe it to Jordan to try to work things out."

I nodded my head slowly trying to absorb the words he was saying.

"Bella, you have become one of my very best friends and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with you. You mean too much to me to just let you walk out of my life or Jordan's because of a stupid move on my part."

I smiled and put my arms around Edward's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He moved us deeper into the water and squeezed me tightly. He whispered into my ear, "You're going to make some guy very happy. I am going to be so jealous when that day comes Bella."

"Thank you, Edward," I replied simply as he let me go from his grasp. I unlocked my legs from his waist and started to make my way out of the water to the food awaiting us.

******************

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting into my room. I stretched out lazily as the door to my bedroom was pushed lightly open. I opened one eye to see Edward carrying a tray across the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked lazily trying to stifle a yawn.

"Just the first of many 'I'm sorry' gestures, Bella."

"Edward," I huffed, "I told you all is forgiven."

"I know, but I want to do this." He said as he laid the tray across my lap.

I sat up in bed and picked up the cup of coffee while Edward climbed into bed next to me. "I hope you don't mind sharing?" He questioned.

"Nah, I guess not. Seeing how you made it guess I shouldn't refuse," I giggled as he picked up a strawberry. He held it in front of my lips and I opened my mouth willingly. He gently placed the berry in my mouth and I closed my mouth taking a bite. Some juice dripped out the side of my mouth, but before I could reach up to wipe it off Edward's finger reached in and swept the drip off my skin. "Mmmmm," I moaned as the strawberry slid down my throat.

"Is it good?" He whispered huskily.

"Mmhmmm..." I trailed off looking at the tray of food. I picked up the fork and shoveled some eggs into my mouth. I grabbed a strawberry and held it in front of Edward's lips waiting for him to open his mouth. He opened wide, but never took his gaze from mine. I dropped the berry in his mouth and he took a bite letting juice run down both sides of his mouth. I reached up and swept the juice with my fingers and brought them to my mouth to suck the juice off them. He watched my fingers and my mouth intently and moaned when I slipped them in. "Is it good?" I whispered.

"Better than I could have ever imagined. You really take normal mundane things to new heights for me, Bella."

I smiled briefly, but then remembered why we couldn't be doing this. I grabbed my coffee and a piece of toast and hopped off the bed. I can't let him break me down. _What the hell am I doing?_

I mentally chastised myself.

"Where are you going?" His voice was laced with doubt and rejection.

I walked to the closet as I replied, "I have to find something to wear tonight. Care to help me?"

"Where are you going tonight?"

I turned and glared at him before I said, "My date with Tristan. Remember? You have a whole night of romance planned with Jordan."

"Right...that," he said quietly.

"Do you not want to do the dinner now?"

"No I do...I am excited about doing this for Jordan. I just don't want you going out with that behemoth delivery guy."

"Edward...ever heard the old saying 'you can't have your cake and eat it too?'"

"Yes," he replied quietly looking down at his coffee cup.

"I suggest you employ that mantra for the evening then. If your attention is anywhere but directed at Jordan tonight she's going to know. We are friends. That's all there is to it. Jordan is your wife and happens to be one of my best friends."

"I know...I know," he mumbled still not meeting my gaze.

I pulled out three dresses and three sets of shoes. I laid each outfit carefully on the bed and looked to him for approval. He just stared at the dresses without emotion or preference. I turned and made my way to my undergarment drawer. I pulled out three different sets and put them with the dresses. He gasped and stared wide eyed between the three choices laid out before him.

"I'm sorry...is it too much?"

"No...no...I just wish..." he trailed off.

"You wish what Edward?"

He shook his head and pointed to a wine colored wrap dress. The hem stopped mid thigh in the middle and dropped to my knees on the sides. It had a scalloped edge and the front had a deep v-neck where it wrapped.

"This one?" I asked as I held it up.

"Yes, that's perfect," he said solemnly while staring at the dress. He stood from the bed and continued, "but wear these panties with them." He said as he pulled a black pair of lace thongs and a black lacy bra from my undergarment drawer.

"Hey...how did you..." I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I helped you pack and unpack remember? I see things Bella. I see things that most men shouldn't ever see." He giggled at his admission.

I scoffed and grabbed the discarded dresses and panties and put them away. "OK I am going to take a shower and get started on a couple of the dishes for tonight. I have a list of items you need to run for this afternoon while I finish the cooking."

"Like what?"

"You have flowers, wine and lingerie to buy Edward," I said in a tone which indicated it wasn't up for discussion. "I've made you a list of the items you need and what stores you can find them in."

"Ah...I see. Will I see you before you leave for the evening?"

"Yes," I hesitated. "Why?"

"I just want to see you in that dress," he said smugly.

"Why are you acting so smug?"

He laughed lightly and shook his head gathering our coffee cups and the breakfast tray then headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, get back here. Why are you so fucking cocky and smug? Do you know something that I don't?"

He laughed harder as he walked into the kitchen. "No, but I do know something that your date doesn't."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I was beginning to get annoyed with him and his cockiness.

"I know what you are wearing under that dress. And I am willing to bet he won't see the underwear that _**I**_ picked out."

"Good God, Edward. You are so...so...I don't even know what you are, but it's really annoying right now."

He laughed again at my frustration with him. I huffed and stormed into my room to make my bed. Then I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then threw my hair onto my head into a messy bun. I walked back out into the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for the red velvet cake I was making for Edward and Jordan.

"I have a few phone calls to make then I'll head out to run said errands," Edward purred out from behind me. I could feel his breath fan out over my exposed neck. He got closer to my back and blew a gentle breath across my neck. "Mmmmm...you smell delectable."

"It's just the cake mixes. I'm not that sweet," I sighed.

"On the contrary my dear. You are sinful," I felt the tip of his nose skim the skin across the nape of my neck.

"Go make your phone calls, Edward. I have a delectable dessert to make," I giggled as he playfully smacked my ass before walking out of the kitchen.

I spent the morning making the dessert and side dishes while Edward made his phone calls. I started on the main chicken dish when Edward left to run the errands I sent him on. When I finished putting together all of the ingredients for the elaborate meal I planned out I made a list of detailed instructions for Edward, left it on the counter, and headed into my bathroom to shower and get ready for my date.

Once I was out of the shower and had my panties and bra on I checked my cell phone for messages. I quickly typed a message to Jordan.

_What time will you be home? I am excited for you to get here!_

I closed my phone and retreated back into the bathroom to start applying makeup. I pulled my hair from the towel, combed it out, and applied some product before letting it air dry some. I applied a lightly scented lotion to my body and sprayed some perfume on my pulse points before my phone beeped signaling I had a message.

_Should be home around 7! It's been a long week! Can't wait to see you!_

_Perfect timing_ I thought as I closed my phone and laid it on my nightstand. I heard a car door slam outside and peeked through the curtain to see Edward carrying in an armload of bags. I chuckled lightly at the look of annoyance on his face.

I returned back into my bathroom to start drying my hair. I pulled it straight with my round brush and blew it out so it would be smooth. I applied some smoothing balm and headed out to my bedroom to slip the dress on. I had just stepped into the dress and pulled the straps up over my shoulders when Edward knocked on my door.

"Yes," I called out.

"Can I come in?" Frustration and annoyance laced his tone and I giggle quietly at his frustration.

"It's open," I stated trying to reach the zipper on the back of my dress.

Edward stormed in, but stopped after two steps and took in my ensemble. "Do you need help?" He asked quietly with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I can't seem to reach this zipper," I turned around so my back was facing him and I felt his hands gently gather my hair and brush it to my shoulder. He grasped the zipper and pulled it up painfully slow. "Are you afraid you are going to snag it on something?"

He quickly finished and spun me around to look at him. "What shoes are you going to wear?"

"What?" I was completely taken off guard by his question.

"Are you going to wear shoes?" He chuckled darkly, "Or were you going to go barefoot?"

I glared at him and made my way over to the closet before I realized I didn't know what shoes I would wear, "Boots maybe?"

"Nope," he replied simply heading into my closet and coming out with a pair of black peep toe stilettos, "you will wear these."

I looked at him with slightly widened eyes and exclaimed, "Do you have, like, a photographic memory or something? Should I be creeped out that you know exactly what my wardrobe consists of?"

He laughed and said, "Just put them on, Isabella."

I complied quickly and stood in the middle of my bedroom under his calculating gaze. I immediately felt unworthy and said, "Do I look ok? Should I pick something else? Oh God...I probably look like crap." I ran into the bathroom to inspect my reflection. Edward didn't follow and when I came back out into the bedroom he was not there.

I finished my primping and made my way out into the kitchen. "Did you find my instructions?" I asked as he was unloading wine into the refrigerator. He nodded his head, but avoided looking my way, "Where are the flowers?"

He pointed behind him to more bags sitting on the counter. I quickly rifled through them and helped him put the rest of the purchases away. I ran upstairs to the master suite and spread rose petals around on the bed. I gathered and lit some candles, staggering them around the room for a romantic effect.

I lit the last candle and turned to place it on the nightstand when Edward caught my hand, "what are you doing?"

He took the candle and set it down and turned me to face him. He grabbed my hand in his and held it up in the air as a motion for me to turn. I complied wondering where his silent demands were taking us. His breath caught when I returned full circle to face him.

"If you are done inspecting my appearance I have to get going." I was annoyed and a little upset with him that he had chosen now to not speak with me. Just hours away from my first date in years. I needed some reassurance, but I was sure Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett would give it to me so I wasn't that worried. I couldn't help but be a little upset at not receiving his approval though. His word meant more to me than anyone's.

He shook his head and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it quickly and I made my way down the stairs and back into my bedroom to grab some pajamas and clothes for the next day. I gathered my toiletries and threw them into a bag. I grabbed my Victoria's Secret tote and threw everything in there and headed towards the front door.

"The rest is on your shoulders Edward. Good luck tonight," I went to grab the door handle and he put his hand on my shoulder pulling me back. "What...what do you want? I have to go. Jordan is going to be home soon, I suggest you wrap that silk thing you got her too."

"Bella I'm sorry. I just don't....I don't know what to say. Th...that dress and the way you look has me speechless. There are no adjectives to describe how you look this evening."

I huffed and started, "is that supposed to be good or bad? Because when it comes right down to it, Edward, your opinion is pretty important to me."

He turned his lips up into that crooked grin and bent down to whisper, "it's definitely a good thing when I'm left speechless. You should know that by now." He straightened his posture after he inhaled deeply and said, "that delivery guy better treat you right. You deserve the best Bella and just for the record you look absolutely amazing." He pulled my hand up and brushed his lips across the flesh on the back and my palm before letting me walk out the door.

I was breathless and shaky when I pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards Alice's house.

_Shit. Damn. Could anyone compare to him?_

**A/N: There you go! Hope you like it!! The date with Tristan is next chapter and I think you all will like it! Reviews are better than Edward zipping up your dress painfully slow!! :)**

* * *


	6. Second Chances

**A/N: Hey all you fabulous readers out there!! I have to first say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for your awesome, fantastical reviews from last chapter!!! They srsly made me sooo giddy!! You are all WIN! Even those of you that read and don't post a review!! I appreciate all of the favorites and alerts that are on this story!! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside!! Huuuzzaaahhhh!!! *pumps fist enthusiastically***

**So...we left off with Bella making a shaking drive to Alice's house!! Hoooooo....Swoonward is SOOO hot!! Hopefully you all like this chapter!! I had fun writing it!! Please read and review!! I appreciate every word you all say to me! I really do! ;))**

**A great big special thanks to my amazing red pen beta tnuccio!! Her skills amaze me!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything to do with Twilight!! I do own an incredibly beat up copy of Twilight!! **

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Second Chances

"Tristan," I started as I made my way down Alice's walkway to his SUV. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Bella, you look absolutely stunning." He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. He led me to the passenger door of his truck and helped me up. I watched as he jogged over to the driver's door and hopped in. I found myself admiring his biceps through his short sleeve button down shirt. I found myself wondering what his torso looked like.

We started our drive to Hilltop to a restaurant that I had never heard of. We rode in comfortable silence occasionally commenting on a song or the weather. It felt easy with Tristan, almost like we had been friends for years.

Once we arrived at the restaurant and were seated he started with the questions.

"So what's with that guy that was at your house when I delivered the furniture?"

"Well it's not my house. It's my best friend Jordan's house. That guy, Edward, is her husband."

"Really?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes, why?"

"Well the looks he was shooting me were very possessive and glaring in nature. That's why I just assumed he was your boyfriend."

"No, actually, I just met Edward like a week ago. We've become pretty close though. Jordan travels a lot for work and I pretty much spend all of my waking minutes in Edward's presence. He kind of takes on a big brother attitude when it comes to me." I shrugged my shoulders trying to brush off the conversation while I looked down at the menu.

"I see," he stated simply.

"So have you ever been here before?" I asked smiling politely.

"Yes a couple of times. I brought my Mom here for Mother's Day and my family had a get together here last month. I suggest the Chicken Picata, it's their signature dish."

"That sounds fantastic," I replied as the waiter came back to take our order. I could feel Tristan's eyes burning a hole into my side as the waiter asked for my wine selection. I ordered a Pinot Grigio to go with the chicken. Tristan turned his attention to the waiter who was having a hard time focusing on him. I just looked out the front window of the restaurant trying to avoid any confrontation.

Once the waiter was gone Tristan looked to me and said, "I bet that happens to you all the time."

"What are you talking about?" I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"That waiter couldn't take his eyes off of you. Even when he was taking my order he was eyeing you up and down. You didn't notice?"

I snorted, "I'm sure he was probably just staring at the incredible cleavage I am sporting tonight. This restaurant is full of beautiful women that I could hardly compare with." I finished sweeping my hand through the air gesturing to the tables surrounding us.

Tristan looked at me for a while, silently. I became uncomfortable under his gaze and I shifted my eyes to the candle in the middle of the table.

"Bella," he finally said and I raised my eyes to meet his, "you're beautiful. You are sexy and even though I don't know everything about you I can tell you're also smart. Honestly I don't know any guy that wouldn't give you a second look."

"Thanks," I muttered taking a sip of the water on the table. The waiter came with our wine before Tristan could continue with his flattery.

Dinner was comfortable with easy conversation. I really liked him, but I didn't feel anything for him. He was attractive, but I didn't feel any kind of spark towards him. Maybe a kiss would sway my feelings towards him. But, I wasn't going to make the first move.

"I am going to head to the ladies room." I stood and he followed suit. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked deeper into the restaurant to the extravagant restroom. I pulled my cell phone out and sat in the plush armchair placed in the sitting area of the large room. I flipped my phone open and noticed a text message. It was from Edward.

_How is it going? Is he treating you right? If he's not I swear I will come and beat his ass._

I chuckled quietly as I replied to his text.

_Eh...I've had better I guess. Just no spark there. Why are you texting me anyway? Shouldn't you be getting it on with that new lace ensemble you bought for Jordan? Was she surprised?_

I closed my phone and dropped it into my purse before heading into a stall and closing the door. I came out several seconds later and washed my hands. I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse again and flipped it open to find another message from Edward.

_She was surprised alright. She was expecting you to be home and is bummed that you aren't here. Let's just say I didn't get the warmest welcome or best response from anything you helped me plan. I miss you Bella. Can you come home? _

I closed my phone and made my way back to our table thinking about Edward's message. I was dumbfounded at his description of Jordan's response to the surprise. I don't know any woman that wouldn't love to come home to a package of romance like that.

"Is everything alright?" Tristan asked with a confused look.

"Yeah...hey what would you say to going to The Icehouse for some drinks with a couple of my friends?"

"Sure...it's that Edward guy isn't it?"

I sighed in defeat just from the look in his eyes. I nodded my head and launched into a whole explanation of what Edward and Jordan were going through. I explained what I had planned for them this evening and admitted that I received a text from Edward saying things hadn't gone so well.

"Well, all I have to say is that they are both lucky to have a friend like you. You are amazing, Bella."

"Thanks, Tristan, let me just send them a text and ask them to meet us out." I finished as I quickly typed a message to both Edward and Jordan asking them to join us for drinks at The Icehouse.

I received both of their replies saying they would meet us in 10 minutes when Tristan was helping me into his truck. I smiled widely at him when he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Wow I am glad you didn't unleash that bad boy when I picked you up."

"What do you mean?" I giggled.

"That smile. It's hypnotizing and I am pretty sure if I was standing my knees would have given out."

"You are so flattering," I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to get in my good graces.

"Truth is the best form of flattery," he mused.

I smiled a small smile as we made our way to The Icehouse. We pulled up and Tristan parked the truck then jogged over to help me out. I got out and he closed the door as I started to walk towards the entrance. He quickly stopped me and gently backed me up into the passenger door of the truck. I inhaled sharply and looked up into his clear eyes, "Tristan," I whispered.

"Bella," he started quietly, "I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to do this later so I want to end this date properly."

I nodded briefly as he brought one hand up to rest on the door of his truck right next to my head and the other one cupped my cheek lightly. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across mine. I responded immediately pushing my lips against his. He swept his tongue across my bottom lip gently, and I opened willingly wanting to deepen the kiss.

I was glad he was taking initiative, but I still didn't feel that spark. This was not mind blowing nor was it toe curling. My breathing was normal and I found my thoughts drifting to a messy array of bronze colored hair. I mentally scolded myself for thinking of my best friend's husband. I couldn't get his taste or the way his tongue felt against mine out of my head though.

I heard a cat call and whistle as Tristan slowly pulled out of the kiss. I sighed when his lips left mine knowing that this relationship wouldn't go any further. He peppered my neck with light kisses, as I was acutely aware of the presence of two people standing next to us.

"Bella," Jordan started her voice cracking from laughter. "I didn't take you as the PDA type."

I smiled as Tristan stood up straight and released my cheek so I could turn my head to look at Jordan and Edward. My eyes briefly took in Jordan and then darted to Edward's eyes. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but the irritation and anger was burning just below the surface while he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hey girl," I squealed and ran to Jordan to hug her. "I missed you!"

"Me too! I am glad to be home!" She pulled away and took my hand and led me up the steps to the door. We headed inside and I made introductions as Tristan ordered us all some drinks. I grabbed some singles out of my purse and ran over to the jukebox to put in some music. Jordan slipped into the bathroom and Edward was standing next to me helping me pick music.

"That guy is an ass, Bella," Edward whispered as he stood as close as he could to my back.

"What makes you say that?" I asked not taking my eyes from the jukebox.

"The way he had you on display in the parking lot!" Edward exclaimed with his brows furrowed. "You looked nervous, maybe guilty, like you just climbed out of his back seat."

I huffed in annoyance as I picked the last song. "Can we not do this here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I turned around now nose to nose with Edward and fury was evident in my eyes. "Fine," he spat out as he turned on his heel and made his way back to the table. I followed behind him and smiled at Tristan as he handed me a beer. I downed it quickly before Jordan could even return.

"Whoa there, little lady. Are you trying to get trashed?" Tristan chuckled nervously.

"Just stressed. I think I'll have another," I said with an even tone. Tristan nodded and headed to the bar.

"Are you going to tell me that he had you in his back seat?" Edward's jaw was set and his fists were clenched on the table top across from me. "You look really nervous."

I just glared at him and didn't respond. Jordan reappeared next to us before I could think of anything to say to him. I was beyond annoyed with him at this moment. Tristan reappeared with another beer which I drank greedily.

"You want to dance Bella?" Jordan looked at me hopefully.

"Sure," I replied right as "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna came on. I moved my hips to the beat seductively as Jordan came up behind me and started grinding. I giggled and did a booty drop. I flung my hair around and chanced a look back to our table. Tristan and Edward were staring with their mouths open. I giggled again as I turned around to face Jordan.

"I missed this," she cried as she pulled me in for a hug. "I missed you. I'm so glad you are back in my life."

"Me too Jordan," I replied as I pulled away from the hug. "If you keep doing that those men at our table are going to faint."

She glanced over at them and started laughing hysterically. "I guess we are giving them a show huh?"

"Yeah we sure are." I tilted my head to the ground as the music vibrated through my body. Several other women joined us on the dance floor trying to put on their own show.

"So, what's going on with you and Edward?"

My head shot up like a rocket as I stared at her with wide eyes. She couldn't know anything. She just couldn't. I decided to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Well he's been shooting Tristan death glares all night. How did you meet that guy anyway?"

I laughed nervously slightly relieved that she didn't know anything. "Well, Tristan, delivered my bedroom furniture. Edward seems to have taken a protective big brother stance with me so he's not too fond of Tristan. I don't really know why though. He doesn't even know him."

"That's just Edward. I am so glad you guys get along. I was worried he would run you off that first day. Especially since I couldn't be there to buffer his antics."

"No he's been great. You really are lucky. He seems like the perfect guy." I beamed up at her hoping she wouldn't take my compliment as romantic interest.

"Well appearances can be deceiving" she said quietly as a darkness washed over her face.

I brushed it off and said, "Did you like your surprise tonight?"

"Yeah, it was nice. Thanks by the way for helping him." She sighed deeply and looked at me. "You know you really didn't have to help him. I mean it was nice, but you shouldn't be caught up in our personal problems."

"Jordan," I started, "I'm not caught up in anything. He said he wanted to do something nice for you so I helped him out. It wasn't a big deal. I think he's really trying."

"I know he is. I should give him more credit than I do. It's just we've been on this rocky road for so long now that I have a permanent sour taste in my mouth when it comes to him. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I hate coming home."

"Oh, Jordan, that totally sucks that you guys have had such a rough time, but you should just try wiping the slate clean and starting over. I think if you both gave a valiant effort you would be surprised to see how far it goes. He's worth it, Jordan."

"Thanks, Bella, you always knew how to make me feel better."

I giggled, "Purple Trapper Keeper."

She laughed hysterically as we made our way off the dance floor to the silent men.

"Have you two uttered a single word since we left?" Jordan eyed them both curiously.

"Nah, we were just enjoying the show." A devilish smile broke out on Tristan's face that I had never seen before.

"Oh, what's that look for?" I asked with mock horror. "What are you going to do?" I couldn't stifle the giggles as they erupted from my throat.

"Let's dance shorty." Tristan grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. I looked back to see Edward and Jordan following closely behind. Edward's face was contorted into a mask of indifference as he stared blankly at me. I offered a weak reassuring smile which he didn't return.

We danced to a couple songs as a group until Theory of a Deadman's, "Bad Girlfriend" came on. I could see Edward's body stiffen and I darted my eyes towards the bar as I gyrated my hips to the guitar riffs.

Tristan leaned down to speak into my ear so I could hear him over the loud music "I'm going to get another beer. Do you want one?" I nodded my head as he disappeared through the crowd.

"Dance with Edward, Bella, I have to use the ladies room." I opened my mouth to protest, but she was gone before I could say anything.

"Would you like to dance with me, Isabella?" Edward's crooked smile was back and his eyes were alight with a passion I had only seen once before.

I didn't agree or disagree as he grabbed my hands and threw them behind his neck. He placed one leg in between mine and lifted me slightly so my already aroused center was sitting on his thick, muscled thigh. I let out a quiet moan which caused his grin to widen. He pulled me closer to him so my body was pressed tightly against his and then he started moving. My eyes rolled back in my head as the pleasure coursed through my body. He smiled against my neck before he placed a kiss right below my ear.

"I don't think I will ever be able to hear this song and not think of you." He whispered seductively pulling me out of my pleasurable trance. I pulled back swiftly and pushed on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"We can't dance like this. It's not appropriate and we aren't alone. You are MARRIED Edward." I was seething that he would do this to me while I was on a date. "Do you really hate Tristan that much?"

"He's not right for you, Bella," he stated simply.

I couldn't take it. I walked away and headed back to the table. Tristan walked over seconds later with another beer for me. I swallowed the amber liquid quickly and went to the bar to get another. I was back at the table in a matter of minutes.

"Do you want to dance again?" Tristan ran a hand down my arm and I shivered from the contact. I nodded and he led me out to the dance floor away from Jordan and Edward. I could still see Edward's face, but I ignored him. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. It was unnerving to say the least.

Florida's "Low" came on next and I squealed as I started moving my hips faster. Tristan chuckled and grabbed on for the ride. I turned around and ground my ass into him. He pushed my back forward with one hand slightly. I shook my ass and gyrated my hips harder as he ran a hand up and down my back lightly. I turned to face him and he immediately pulled me in for a kiss.

I openly accepted knowing that Edward was watching from across the room. He needed to see that I wasn't going to be single forever no matter what he thought of the guy. Tristan sucked the air from my lungs before breaking the kiss and leaning me back. He kissed his way down my neck as my body moved closer to the floor. I giggled at the sensation of his lips on the taut skin of my neck. He pulled me back up and we danced closely for the rest of the song. I finished my beer and made my way back to the table.

Jordan and Edward were standing there deep in conversation. Edward had a scowl on his face and Jordan was rolling her eyes constantly.

"Hey, Bella," Jordan started once she saw me coming towards them. "We are going to head home. Will you please come home with us?"

I glanced at Tristan who had a dejected look on his face. I eyed Jordan helplessly trying to convey to her that this wasn't cool.

"Hey, Tristan, could we please take Bella home? I know it's not a traditional way to end a date, but how about you come to our house tomorrow night for dinner?" Jordan said sweetly.

Tristan looked at me and I nodded slowly.

"That sounds great. What time should I come over?"

"How about six?" I asked.

"Fantastic," he replied as we all headed out of the bar. I gave him a quick kiss at his truck and slid into the back seat of Edward's car. I didn't realize how much I had to drink until we were in motion. My head felt like a balloon and I couldn't stop giggling which started Jordan in on a fit of giggles. Edward just huffed completely annoyed at our girly antics.

"Hey…this is what happens when you get girls drunk," I said as I poked him in the arm.

"Be careful who you poke sweetheart," he said maliciously.

"Edward," Jordan warned. "Be nice to Bella. One of these times it's going to be too much for her to handle and she's going to run away screaming."

"Bella can more than handle herself. She proved that tonight with the oversized Pillsbury doughboy."

"Edward," I screamed. "Will you give it a rest? You know absolutely nothing about him! He's a really nice guy."

I could see Edward's eye roll from the back seat as we headed to the townhouse. Before we pulled up I sent Alice a text message saying I was going home with Jordan and Edward and I would talk to her tomorrow when I come by to get my truck.

Edward slid his car into the garage and Jordan got out still giggling and yelled, "I have to pee!"

I giggled and fumbled for the door handle inside the car. Stupid, shiny Volvo with all the bells and whistles. I finally found the handle and cranked it to get out of the car. Edward was waiting with his hand outstretched to help me out of the car. I accepted and slid from the car. He accepted most of my body weight when pulling me out since my legs turned to jelly on the car ride home. I giggled again as he shut the door and leaned me against the car.

He leaned in and whispered, "he might be a nice guy, but he doesn't make you feel like I do. Did your toes curl when he kissed you? He's going to be a good friend, but the dating won't last."

My breath caught at the toe curling kiss line. I pushed on his chest and stumbled into the house and down the hall to my bedroom.

_Damn him! He's fucking married!! What is going ON with me?_

**A/N: There you go my fabulous lovely readers!! I srsly puffy heart all of you!! Reviews are better than Edward whispering in your ear!!**

* * *


	7. New Digs, New Day

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed last chapter!! Bella and Edward sure have some serious sexual tension between them!! I hate to say it, but it's only going to get worse!! (insert evil laugh here.) I appreciate all of you that have set this story up on alert and to those of you who have favorited. I know not everyone reviews, but I appreciate everyone reading!!**

**Thank you to the best betas ever: keepingupwiththekids and tnuccio!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ New Digs, New Day

Three weeks had passed since that night of torture at the Ice House. Tristan came for dinner the next evening, but it turned into a disaster. Edward glared at him all night. When he wasn't glaring he was making snarky off-hand comments.

Needless to say Tristan and I agreed that our relationship would be best as friends rather than lovers. I never even got the chance to get further than second base with him. It seemed Edward was always lurking just around the corner whenever Tristan and I had a date and came back to the townhouse.

Since Tristan and I had agreed to just be friends Edward turned into the perfect gentleman. I felt like we really had really built a strong base for a friendship. Jordan was of course never home so Edward and I worked hard on our careers. Whenever I was swamped he would take care of me and made sure I ate and was well rested. I would return the favor when he became too busy to even leave his room.

We developed a silent agreement to keep things platonic an I was never happier. Two weeks ago, Jordan came home from a day at the office giddier than she had been in the short time I had been living at their house. She informed me that she had to call the owner of the townhouse connected to their property. She said that the tenants left in the middle of the night and the townhouse was vacant. I immediately called the owner and began ironing out the details of moving in next door. He was more than happy to have it rented and told me to move in whenever.

Which brings us to today. I am standing in my new living room completely devoid of furniture, smiling, like the cat that just got the canary. Edward and Emmett just finished setting up my bed in the upstairs master suite and I was unpacking a brand new box of dishes. I had very little possessions since I came here straight from a college dorm. Luckily I had two weeks to shop my butt off and gather enough household items to start my life in my new townhouse.

"Bella the furniture truck is here," Emmett boomed from the doorway.

"Thanks Emmett," I replied as I walked out to the driveway. Tristan hopped down from the truck and I gathered his large figure into a hug. "Morning," I said happily.

"Hey, Bella, it's good to see you again. How lucky that you got the townhouse right next door to your friend." He exclaimed as he rifled through his clipboard.

"I know isn't it great?"

"Mhmm," he replied while heading to the back of the truck. He flipped the back open and asked his partner to unload the end tables off the truck first. "Hey I'm not trying to be rude or nasty, but I've got a whole list of deliveries today so I need to get a move on."

"Oh, no problem. Sorry for distracting you." I replied sheepishly dropping my head to the ground.

"It's no big deal Bella. I just don't want to work until ten tonight." He chuckled lightly.

I watched as they unloaded my couch, love seat, recliner, dining room table and four chairs. Tristan's partner already had the end tables and coffee table set to the side in my living room. Once the furniture was unloaded I bid Tristan farewell and watched him drive back away from the ocean.

I headed back into the house to find Edward fiddling with the angle of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure the furniture flows," he replied with a shrug.

"Are you sure you aren't a chick?" I asked with a small laugh. Emmett's laugh came loud from the kitchen.

"He's for sure a chick, Bella, I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"Shut it Emmett," Edward growled, "I just want to make sure Bella is comfortable."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not too worried about it right now. I am going out tonight with all of the girls so the rearranging is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I just want to at least get my bed made so I don't have to worry about that at whatever time I stumble in this morning."

"I already made it," Edward said quietly. "I washed all of your bedding before bringing it over here too."

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled him in for a hug. "Seriously I don't know how I would have made it through the past few weeks without you."

He smiled warmly and gave me a pat on the back, "that's what friends are for right?"

"Sure," I said with a deep sigh. I was glad that Jordan and him seemed to be working through their problems, but a small selfish part of me was in agony with the knowledge that Edward would never be mine. I only recently admitted to myself that a small part of me was holding out hope for a future with Edward. Since that scenario was out of the question I could only wish for a guy like Edward. My own personal Adonis, as clichè as that sounds, would be fan-fucking-tastic.

"Who are you going out with? Do you need a designated driver? Where are you going?"

"Enough with the twenty questions Dad. Do I have to be home by eleven too?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's for your own safety Isabella."

_Fuck. Why did he have to use my full name? That shit is so sexy rolling off his tongue all seductive like that. _

"Well I am going with Jordan, Rose and Alice. I think some of Alice's co-workers are going to meet us there, but I'm not positive. I think we are going somewhere on the Bay, but I can't be positive. I do believe we have a designated driver with the limo that Alice rented." I rattled off the answers to his questions as he nodded his head slowly. "Now if there isn't anything left I have to go back to your townhouse and gather some clothes for this evening and tomorrow. Then I need to shower and get ready."

"Why don't you just kick us out then?" Emmett sauntered from the kitchen with a beer in hand. "Maybe Edward and I want to help you get slutted up for this evening."

I tried to hold in the laughter from the look on Edward's face, but I couldn't. He looked like someone just pushed his balls up into his intestines. His eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth hung open. When Emmett finally looked up at why I was laughing hysterically he started into a fit of giggles himself.

"I will not have any part in getting Isabella 'slutted' up for the evening. I am sure your wife could help her out with that if that is the wardrobe path she chooses to go down this evening."

"WhatsamatterEddie?" Emmett poured out through his laughter. "Are you afraid you are going to have to follow her around all night and peel the men away from her? She's a hot babe you know the guys are going to be drooling over her."

"Christ, Emmett, do you ever shut your trap? I am sure the guys will be swooning over Bella no matter what she wears. She could leave the house in baggy jeans and an oversized sweatshirt with bed head and she would still be sexy as hell."

That shut both Emmett and I up immediately. Emmett stared at Edward with wide eyes before saying, "alright I am going to head home and see if I can get Rosie to service me before she goes out."

I nodded at him as he left and returned my eyes to Edward's, "so you think I'm sexy?" I let the words melt out of my mouth playfully.

Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was standing frozen in the middle of my living room. "I...um...well...eh...that is..." he stammered causing me to giggle even more.

"It's alright Edward you don't have to defend your word vomit to me. I won't let my head get too big over it." His expression softened a bit. "I'm going to head back over to your house, are you going to continue your rearranging or are you coming too?"

"Um...I better go check on Jordan," he said sheepishly as he followed me over to his house. I grabbed a few articles of clothing from my room at Edward's, and headed back over to my house with another armload of items.

I showered quickly and dressed in lacy black boy shorts and a lacy black bra to match. I toweled my hair off and combed it applying a smoother to let it air dry slightly. I decided I needed to eat something before we went out so I padded out of my bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen praising myself for grocery shopping earlier in the day.

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Edward unpacking boxes. If this would have been three weeks ago I might have been slightly mortified for him to see me in such a state of undress, but since he had seen me this way several times already I could have cared less.

"What are you doing?" I asked causing him to jump slightly.

"Unpacking some more of your kitchen stuff," he replied without looking up at me. His posture was tense and I could tell something was wrong.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to do that," I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some fruit spread and the peanut butter. I set them on the counter and grabbed the bread. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?" He finally looked up at me and I could see the empty, far off look resonating in his eyes.

"Edward..." I started staring into his eyes, letting his gaze call me into him. "Something is wrong, I can tell, so why don't you stop pussy-footing around and just tell me."

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out tonight. Why don't you stay home and we will watch movies and just hang out?"

I snorted, "that's just wrong on so many levels Edward." I started spreading the peanut butter on the bread before I looked back up at him. "First, it's a girls night. How do you think any of them would react, your wife included, if I told them I wanted to stay home to watch movies with you instead?" I looked back down to layer the strawberry spread on top of the peanut butter while Edward poured me a glass of milk. "Second, you need to stop worrying about me so much. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Now he snorted, "I only need to say one name to prove that you can't take care of yourself."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked while he ripped a paper towel off the roll for me and took my peanut butter and fruit spread to put them back in the refrigerator.

"Tristan," he said while cleaning up the crumbs that I shed from the bread bag. "He is the proof right there that you should not go out alone. There are so many guys out there that just want to take advantage of girl's like you. I will be sick with worry all night."

"Let me ask you something," I said as I finished my milk and set my glass down on the counter. Edward had refilled it before I could say another word. "Why don't you worry about your wife, Alice or Rose like this?"

"They are all married," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That holds no logic whatsoever. I am pretty sure these sexual predators you are trying to warn me about don't care if the girl is married or single. I am at just as much risk as the next girl."

"Bella..." he started as he took my empty milk glass, rinsed it out and put it in the top rack of the dishwasher, "it does hold logic. I think when women are married they project an aura about them that says 'don't fuck with me.' Single women don't have that aura. You have a body like a siren and you call in men from the far reaches of the earth. It's not your fault, but you don't realize the power you hold over men. Not knowing what kind of power you have is what puts you more at risk than any other single woman."

"Holy hell, Edward, I am going out with three other girls tonight that are married, to a bar for a few drinks. It's not like I am going into some dark alley by myself looking for drugs. We aren't going to a biker bar. Just a normal bar with normal people. Plus I will be with the three married women who are projecting the 'don't fuck with me' aura. Maybe it will spill over onto me and the men will leave me alone."

He sighed deeply and ducked his head in defeat. "Fine, Bella, but please just be careful."

"Sure I will be sure to carry my pepper spray in my right hand all night Edward." I snorted again as I walked out of the kitchen and back to my bathroom upstairs to finish getting ready.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in my kitchen again with Edward and Jordan waiting for the limo to arrive.

"Promise me you girls will be safe tonight." Edward was still on his rant while he continued unpacking my kitchen.

"The hell, Edward, will you fucking calm down. What the hell has gotten into you lately?" Jordan was glaring at him.

"I just worry about you girls. I don't trust guys in bars. It's just has the potential to be a bad situation with the right catalysts."

"Don't worry, Jordan, since you are married you are projecting the 'don't fuck with me' aura." I giggled as Edward glared at me. "It will be fine, Edward," I whispered as Jordan walked into the living room to stare out the front window. "Do you want me to check in with you every hour?" I meant it sarcastically, but his face brightened significantly. "I'm not checking in with you every hour Edward. You need to get over this," I said sternly as I watched his face fall again.

"They're here," Jordan called out as she grabbed her clutch and raced to the door. I grabbed mine from the counter and headed towards the door only to be stopped by Edward's firm grasp around my wrist.

I turned to look at him as he spoke, "please stay with me."

I shook my head at his pleading tone. "I'm going out Edward."

"Then promise me you will be careful?"

"I promise," I smiled and he followed me out of the house.

"You look lovely by the way," he whispered in my ear as we walked to the end of the driveway.

"Thank you," I replied as I stretched up to peck his cheek.

"GIRLS NIGHT OUT BITCHES!" Rose screamed from her perch in the sunroof.

I giggled and climbed into the limo to give Jordan and Edward a minute. I watched out of the corner of my eye to see her peck him quickly on the opposite cheek that I had just graced and climb in the limo smiling.

Edward watched us drive away and I secretly wished I had stayed home with him instead of going out with the girls. I desperately wanted a movie night alone with him, but I decided I just couldn't give into that temptation and I needed to push it far out of my mind.

I truly was happy for Jordan and Edward. I was happy that their rocky road seemed to be getting smoother. I know it sounds like I'm just contradicting myself, but I really hope they can work through their problems. They both deserve it.

We pulled up to a bar on the Bay and climbed out of the limo giggling and stumbling to the front door. We walked in and headed to the bar. Rose ordered our drinks and I turned my attention to the front door only to see my own personal Adonis entering slowly.

There he was. A vision in a tight black t-shirt and slightly baggy jeans slung low on his hips with black biker boots. He was completely bald. Like someone took a razor to his head. It was shiny and sexy as hell. His features and muscles mirrored that of Vin Diesel and I knew as soon as he flashed me a million dollar grin that I was in for a rough night. He sauntered over to me and my friends, the people and the noise just melted away with every step. He finally reached me and looked down slightly to greet me.

"Hey there beautiful. Where have you been all my life?"

I didn't know if I could answer him. I stared into his deep blue eyes. They looked like the ocean right after a storm flipped it over and they were swirling with some emotion I couldn't read yet. I could only manage a smile, but it was so wide I was surprised it didn't break my face.

"I'm Jude," he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "Do you have a name gorgeous?"

"B..Bella," I stuttered completely captivated by his smile and husky voice.

"Beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

_FUCK!_


	8. Not Meant to Be

**A/N: YAY! The next chapter!! This chapter might make some of you mad, but please know I am 100% team Edward!! No matter what!! Also...this chapter will answer some of your questions and musings about Jordan! I really hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!! A special shout out to Lovedforeternity! She reviewed every single chapter and I want to thank her publicly! She's got a great story called Trapped in Heaven! It's amazing!! She is on my favorite author's page! Go check her out!!**

**Also...I have a new beta-tnuccio! She totally rocks and has really helped me with flow of the first few chapters! So I just reposted chapter 1 yesterday with her suggestions and corrections. I am going to be replacing each chapter as she sends them back to me, but the storyline will not change! **

**Last, but certainly not least-chapter 1 of this story was accepted on Twilighted!! YAY! I was thinking of starting a thread over there, but I want your input-so let me know if you want a thread over there! I would be happy to talk to anyone about the story and perhaps send out some teasers! ;) OK on with the story...sorry for the long ass A/N!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! No copyright infringement intended!**

_

* * *

Italics are flashbacks in Bella's mind from the previous evening._

Chapter 8 ~ Not Meant to Be

Pounding. Relentless pounding. Fucking hammering.

My head felt like it was going to explode. I carefully opened one eye and was accosted with bright, blaring sunlight. I quickly squeezed it shut, cursing the offending light, threw a pillow over my head and groaned loudly.

I combed my mind for the events from the previous evening. I thought slowly trying to ignore the jack hammer reverberating around my head when a beautiful pair of blue eyes popped into my mind.

_Jude._

I threw the pillow off my head and turned quickly to the other side of the bed wincing at the pain in my head the whole time. The sheets were empty and cool, but a note sat on the pillow. I snatched it and squinted my eyes still willing the pain to disappear from my head.

**To the most beautiful woman I've ever met:**

**Words can not even describe, Bella. You are the most gorgeous, fascinating woman I have ever met. I am sorry that I couldn't be here in this bed with you when you woke. I am sure you are going to need some care this morning. Please know that I am not that guy that leaves in the morning. I hated leaving you. My work had a shortage of men on a job site today so I had to go in. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of programming my number in your phone and I got your number from your phone and put it in mine. Please call me when you are up and around. I want and need to spend more time with you beautiful Bella. See you soon.**

**XO, Jude**

I sighed and read the note over again.

_"Can I get a ride home with you?" I practically shouted into his ear. I was more than tipsy and the girls were nowhere near ready to leave. _

_"Absolutely, but I hope you don't mind riding a motorcycle." His lips twisted into a smug grin as my eyes all but popped out of my head._

_"I...I've never ridden a motorcycle." I dropped my head and sighed at my sheltered existence._

_"That is perfectly fine, Bella, I prefer to teach people that have no idea about riding rather than break bad habits of intermediate riders." He smiled and cupped my cheek before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bar._

I winced a little as I sat up in bed, just now realizing that I was naked. A deep blush filled my face as I stepped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I dressed quickly in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face before throwing my hair up into a messy pile on top of my head. A few moments later I emerged from the master bathroom and was immediately greeted with the heavenly scent of coffee.

Making my way down the stairs, carefully, watching each step I took, the smell grew stronger. I inhaled deeply and headed towards the kitchen. The refrigerator door was open and all I could see was a tuft of bronze hair sticking out from above the door.

"Morning Sunshine," Edward chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

I narrowed my eyes at the loud, outdoor voice he was using. "You don't have to yell, Edward, I'm standing right here."

He chuckled again and shut the refrigerator door, "That good huh?"

"I just need coffee and Ibuprofen," my eyes narrowed as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud.

"Done my dear," he smiled as he handed me a cup of coffee just how I took it. "Your Ibuprofen and some water are on the counter by the coffee pot. I had originally planned on just coming over to make your coffee, but I got here and thought it might be nice to make some breakfast."

I nodded taking a sip of my coffee before stumbling to the counter with the water and much needed pain medication. "Where's Jordan?"

"Got called into work about an hour ago." He sighed heavily and I saw a flash of disappointment paint his features. "Who was the motorcycle guy?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Jude," I breathed out as Edward's wide eyes met mine.

"What do you mean 'Jude'?" He said with an exaggerated, sarcastic sigh. "He looked like a beast on a motorcycle."

"Don't start, Edward," I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't even know him. Please wait until you meet him before you pass judgment."

He took a deep breath and turned his attention to the frying pan on the stove. "I just don't have a good feeling, Bella," he said quietly never taking his gaze from the stove.

I was not in the mood to fight with him so I let it go. Some small part of me whispered that Edward could in fact be right, but I hushed that voice quickly. "What time did Jordan get home?"

I gasped at the look in Edward's eye when he glanced up at me. "You didn't come home with her?"

"No," I whispered, "Jude gave me a ride home."

"On that motorcycle?"

I nodded and dropped my eyes down to the floor in order to avoid his questioning gaze.

_"We're home beautiful." Jude smiled and helped me with my helmet. I giggled and stumbled to the door with him hot on my trail. I hurried inside as he followed and shut the door with a loud thud. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, as he stalked towards me, effectively placing my back against the door. My eyes slid closed as I felt his hot breath fan out over my face. Before I knew what was happening he had both of my arms pinned up above my head with one of his massive hands. His lips crashed onto mine immediately begging for entrance. Of course I granted him access while moaning into his mouth the instant his tongue touched mine._

"Bella?"

"Hmmm....?" I gazed wistfully at Edward still slightly lost in thoughts of the previous evening.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

The flash of his hand in my line of vision snapped me out of my flashback. "What? I'm fine," I replied huffing slightly at the annoyed look on his face.

"Well...I...um..."Edward stuttered with a dejected look. "I was saying I'm going to surprise Jordan with lunch today at work."

"That's a great idea, Edward," I said thoughtfully with a genuine smile. "What are you taking? Are you going to cook or just stop and pick something up?"

"I was planning on stopping and getting some salads and taking a little blanket so we can have a picnic in her office."

"That's...that's really sweet Edward," I whispered. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards Jordan for having such a perfect husband. I wondered if Jude would do things like that for me. I know I just met him, but the connection we shared was so strong. I dropped my head down to the toaster and immediately busied myself with placing bread in the slots.

"Bella," Edward's velvety soft voice was directly behind me. I mumbled an incoherent response as a single tear slid down my cheek. The feelings of solidarity were creeping in. I couldn't handle it and the emotion was spilling out of my eyes. I refused to look up. "Isabella, please look at me."

I shook my head and he wrapped an arm around my my collarbone causing me to spin and face him. He tilted my chin with his finger and stared deep into my eyes. "You are a beautiful, successful woman, Bella, there will be someone to surprise you with picnic lunches at work. You will have someone to care for you. I know it, and I would be lying if I said I won't be slightly jealous of the guy that gets to do that for you."

Several more tears escaped their confines as Edward continued to stare into my eyes. "Please, don't cry beautiful, Bella." He bent down and kissed each of my tears off my cheeks. My breath caught as the electrical impulses became almost too much for my sensitive flesh to handle. I closed my eyes as he dropped his fingers from my chin. "You will find someone, Bella, I'm sure of it. Please don't ever think you aren't enough. You are more than any man could wish for." He brushed his lips with mine chastely. A friendly kiss. He pulled back and brushed a few strands of hair from my face. He nodded and stepped away to plate breakfast.

Late morning soon turned into early afternoon. My ass found purchase and worth on the couch in front of the television. I was absorbed in some wretched reality show where a bunch of single women all live together in one house. Seriously how could they put all that estrogen in one box and not expect a few cat fights to break out? They spent their days plotting against each other and their nights going to clubs and getting in fights. Even with all of their ridiculous antics I couldn't tear myself away from the television.

I lifted my gaze to the buzzing phone sitting on the coffee table in front of me and decided it would probably be wise to answer rather than letting voice mail pick up. I let out a deep sigh and reached for the phone flipping it open carefully.

"Hello?"

"Bella," his voice breathed out so smooth on the other line.

"Jude," I whispered as a smile unconsciously spread across my face.

"You didn't call and I was getting worried. Are you alright?"

I chuckled lightly at the little bit of panic in his voice. "It's all good Jude, I have just been relaxing all day on the couch watching ridiculous reality shows. Sorry, I honestly completely forgot about calling."

He let out a breath into the phone quickly. "It's alright I really was just worried about you. If you didn't answer I was going to leave work and head to your house. Which reminds me do you know your neighbors very well?"

"Yes," I replied, "why?"

"When I left this morning there was a guy coming out of the house next door and I swear to you if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now. It might have been the bike," he said hesitantly. "I know there are a lot of people that don't like motorcycles."

I giggled a little at his nervous tone. "That was Edward, he's my best friend's husband and also, for some reason, very protective of me. We have a strange relationship, and I haven't known him for all that long, but we are very close."

"I see," Jude replied flatly. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening," he asked changing the topic quickly.

"Absolutely," I replied immediately. I wanted nothing more than to go out with him again. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous and judging by the note he left I was in for some romance. Lord knows I could use some romance.

"Fantastic," he chuckled, "I will give you a call in the morning and let you know the details."

"Great," I breathed quietly into the phone. "Oh and Jude?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Thank you for leaving me a note. I really appreciate that. I would have thought you were that guy that leaves in the morning and I probably would have been really upset with myself." My eyes bugged out of my head at the word vomit erupting from my mouth.

"No problem, Bella, I hated to leave you, but it was inevitable I guess."

"That it was," I giggled, "so I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Indeed you will, beautiful, sleep well this evening."

"Thank you, and the same to you. See you tomorrow, goodbye."

"Bye, Bella."

I flipped my phone closed and squealed internally. I made a mental note to call Alice and ask for wardrobe advice before tomorrow night.

I looked at the clock and realized the lunch hour was long gone. The empty feeling in my stomach forced me to get up and look for some food. I perused the kitchen, making a mental note to grocery shop soon, and found nothing that even looked appealing. Sonic was sounding better by the minute as I continued my futile effort of scouring the cupboards and the refrigerator. With my mind made up I climbed the stairs quickly and hopped in the shower.

I took my time shaving my legs and lathering my body rinsing the last remnants of yesterday off my skin. Once my hair was washed and conditioned I turned off the water and toweled my skin down. My stomach pushed me to hurry the process of getting dressed and soon I was at the front door slipping flip flops on.

I heard a loud crash come from next door before my hand could properly turn the door handle. It dawned on me that Edward never came over after his surprise lunch with Jordan. I heard another loud bang and ran out my door towards his house. I let myself in and heard a loud string of curse words before I could call out for Edward.

I made my way up the stairs to find Edward frantically throwing Jordan's clothes out of the closet. Everything was disheveled and as I looked around I realized the overturned bookshelf was probably the cause for one of the crashes I heard moments ago. A tornado wouldn't have done this much damage.

"Edward," I called softly, but he didn't respond. He just kept swearing and throwing clothes. I was almost certain he hadn't seen me so I slowly made my way to him unsure of what to expect. This was a side of him I had never seen. Something bad must have happened. When I reached his side I laid my hand gently on his forearm, "Edward?"

He jumped and cringed momentarily, squeezing his eyes shut. I squeezed his forearm reassuringly, silently asking him to open his eyes. When he did I was taken back by the pure venom within.

"Bella," he whispered as his demeanor softened just a bit.

"Edward, what happened?" I whispered still gripping his arm. "Why are you destroying the bedroom?" He took a deep breath and crumbled to the floor into a sobbing heap. "Oh, Edward, what happened? What's going on?"

"Sh...she's...ch...cheating on me," he forced out between sobs.

"What?" I was sure I didn't hear him properly.

"Jordan..." he started, but couldn't go on.

"Edward, take some deep breaths and start from the beginning," I pleaded as I rubbed his back reassuringly. I made myself comfortable on the floor next to him and he grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers before starting.

"I went to Jordan's office for the surprise lunch," he gazed dejectedly at me. I nodded for him to continue. "I thought something was up when I pulled into the parking lot and noticed only Jordan's car and her boss', but I didn't think too much of it. I ended up walking in on her and her boss in a rather compromising position."

I furrowed my brow with his last words. "What do you mean in a compromising position?"

"He had her laid out across the top of her desk and his face was buried between her fucking legs. God I stood there in shock with my mouth open. I'm sure I looked like an idiot. I thought for sure it was a dream. I guess a small part of me...knew...," he took a deep breath before continuing, "she was cheating on me. I figured I could bring her back though. I thought maybe showing her how much she means to me would be enough. It obviously wasn't."

I was completely astounded and I'm sure my face showed it. "Edward...I'm so sorry. I can't even...Jesus," was all I could get out. My mind was reeling. I couldn't even begin to absorb this reality that was thrust into my face. A small part of me couldn't help but squeal at the fact that Edward could possibly be back on the market. "So what are you going to do?" I had to find out. I had to know if he was going to leave her or if she was leaving him.

He inhaled sharply, kept his chin drawn to his chest and shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered. "I can't...I don't even feel like this is real. I feel like I'm living in some kind of fucked up version of reality."

"How about we clean this up a little bit and you come with me for a drive? I'm going to Sonic to get food and the last thing you need right now is to be in this house with memories and reminders of your relationship with her staring you down at every corner."

He turned and stared at me shocked, almost like he just realized I was there. I thought I saw determination flash across his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it showed up. "Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to drag you into this. Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

He pushed his palms into his eyes and rubbed furiously. "Edward," I began, "please don't apologize. I AM your friend. I'm here for you. Honestly, you and I are better friends than Jordan and I are now. We...just...grew apart."

Edward made no move to get up. I gently grasped his arms and pulled him to his feet and into my arms. He squeezed me until my lungs started protesting. "Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded and blushed as he pulled back and brushed his lips against my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine as he breathed, "I don't know what I would do without you," into my ear. I pulled away from him and started to pick up some debris from his frenzied panic. "You know what," he asked looking around at the floor.

"Hmmm...," I asked as my mind drifted into what Jordan could possibly be thinking right now.

"Fuck this shit," he said firmly. "She can fucking clean it up and sort through it. I'm done with this right now."

I nodded and offered a small smile as he stood surveying our surroundings.

"Bella," he asked quietly. I returned my gaze to his silently asking him to go on. "Would you mind if I slept on your couch tonight?"

I smiled warmly and replied, "of course, Edward, you are always welcome at my house."

He nodded quickly, grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing some clothes into it. I became absorbed in watching the muscles in his arms tense and relax with all of his movements. They were playing a symphony that only I could hear right now. I looked away and chastised myself for having those thoughts. He just found out his wife is cheating on him. He's not on the market yet and....Jude....

_'Nuff said._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Congratulations to those of you who guessed she would be cheating! Hopefully this answers some of the questions you have about her!! If not please send me a message and let me know what your question(s) are! I would be happy to answer them to the best of my ability and without giving anything away! :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Uninvited

**A/N: Welcome back my lovies!!! I am 100% completely giddy and overwhelmed with the response I rec'd last chapter!! This story was favorited and put on tons of alerts!!! I got so many reviews-more than I've ever gotten for a chapter! I can't tell you how overjoyed that makes me!! I've been fighting the flu for like 4 days now and I'm still a little out of it, but feeling more like myself now than before! Long story short....THANK YOU! To all of you out there that are reading and reviewing and alerting and favoriting! I really appreciate it!!**

**Special thanks go out to lovedforeternity!! This girl is srsly WIN! She rewrote my summary for me and she did such a great job!! Check her out-she's in my profile under favorite authors!! Her stories totally rock and they will have you HOOKED! **

**OK...enough with the babble-onto the story! Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! However, Rob defintely owns me after seeing those deleted scenes from the movie! YOWZA!!!!! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Uninvited

_The mist floated over my body as I lay concrete in the sand. I could smell the ocean and feel the tidal pull on my body, but I couldn't see it's foamy swells washing ashore. I felt at ease as a reddish brown glow cast light all around me. _

_'But you, you're not allowed, you're uninvited. An unfortunate slight.'_

_Fucking cell phone. _

Alanis Morissette pulled me from my strange dream. I cracked one eye open as the ring tone played on.

_'Like any uncharted territory, I must seem greatly intriguing.'_

I searched through the crack of a single eye trying to let as little light in as possible. The offending object was sliding across the coffee table. I grabbed it, silenced it and threw it to the floor before settling back in on the couch. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply feeling refreshed by the strong scent of ocean and musk and vanilla and man. I moaned internally as the scent washed over my senses and drifted back to sleep.

_Musk and vanilla followed me into my dream as my body rolled over into something solid, but soft. The thought that I was no longer concreted to the sand never crossed my mind as my nose came in contact with a smooth marble like texture. It was warm and moving, but so smooth and soft. _

_'Bella,' the marble called out to me._

_I buried my face into to soft solidness further._

_'Bella,' it whispered again. Its voice matched it's texture. So smooth and soft._

_I attempted to pick up my arm and wrap it around the hardness and was completely surprised that my dream body allowed that to happen. _

_The voice groaned, and I cringed internally wondering why my arm would anger the marble. Seconds later, with a sigh of defeat, the marble encased me with its solid columns of arms. I furrowed my brow trying to figure out why the marble would feel defeated. _

_'It's time to wake up sunshine,' the marble cooed quietly. 'Beautiful, Bella, it's time to get up.' _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the marble to shut the hell up. My senses were assaulted and completely at ease with the tidal pull, the warm sand and the enticing scent surrounding me. I wasn't ready to give it up. _

_The marble stroked my hair lovingly and breathed out, 'believe me if I could stay this way all day I would, but I can't. One day we will be able to lounge all day in each other's arms, but that day is not today.' The marble sighed again and I let out a tiny squeak as a cool soft firmness came in contact with my forehead. 'Bella,' the voice rang out louder and stroked my arms._

"Bella," Edward called from somewhere close.

"Hmmpphhh...." I mumbled incoherently. "Five more minutes."

"Baby, I would love to give you eternity, but I can't do that right now. I have some things to take care of today."

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with the color of flesh. I inhaled sharply and yanked my body backwards only to be met by the crooked smile and sparkling eyes of Edward Cullen.

I pulled back further and almost rolled off the couch before he caught me up in his arms.

"Bella, relax, nothing happened. We just fell asleep on the couch. It's not like it hasn't happened before." He spoke softly, soothing my fears, as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"But, Edward, you are marr..." I inhaled sharply as thoughts of the day before washed over me and whispered, "Jordan," with wide eyes.

He nodded his head solemnly as a confirmation that she had cheated on him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as he shook his head.

"Don't be," he started, "I'm glad I finally know the truth."

I reached my arm up and stroked his cheek gently. He closed his eyes and turned his face into my hand. "How could she do this to such a great guy?" I whispered not fully realizing the words came out of my mouth.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh, Edward," I cried as I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly. "It's going to be alright, I promise you that, I will be here for you."

"Thank you, Bella, I can't even describe to you what those words mean to me. I'm not sure how Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are going to take this. I am glad I have one friend on my side."

"Edward," I started as I pulled back to look him in the eye. "Our friends will stand by you too. Why wouldn't they? _She_ cheated on _you_! Who could possibly fault you for that?"

He stared at me with a somber look. "Bella, you don't know anything that Jordan has told them. I don't even know. For all I know she could tell them that I drove her to cheat." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't let her get to you, Edward, you are such a great guy and if our friends don't see that then they aren't worth calling friends." I rubbed his arm soothingly trying to relieve some of the tension in his muscles.

"Thank you," he whispered as he stared down at me with an intensity I had only seen a few times before. He moved his lips to cover mine and barely brushed them. I couldn't help but close my eyes at the wonderful sensations coursing through my body. "I don't know what I would do without you my beautiful, Bella."

"Jude," I said without thinking.

Edward's brow furrowed as he stared down at me. "What about him?"

"I have a date tonight. I think I'm going to cancel," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Edward shook his head, "no, Bella, you will not cancel a date on account of me. I'm assuming Jordan will probably come and get her things. I have to talk to her. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to drag you any further into this than you already are."

I nodded my head in agreement as I pulled myself from his grasp. "Coffee?" He nodded and I stood and made my way to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast. We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence before Edward headed next door.

Several hours passed as I worked on an outline for my new book. I was deeply absorbed in plot lines and characterizations when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered somewhat annoyed for the interruption.

"Good evening gorgeous," Jude purred quietly.

"Jude," I said as a smile spread across my face. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's four, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no," I said firmly. "I was just getting some work done, but I need a break. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well I was hoping to come get you around five thirty. Is that alright?"

"Sure, I will go hop in the shower now and get ready. Are you going to tell me where we are going so I can dress appropriately?"

"Just dress casually, and no I'm not telling you where we are going." He chuckled darkly from the other end of the phone.

"Fine," I said with a huff. "I will be ready at five thirty."

"Alright, then I will see you in a little while. Not to freak you out or anything, but I missed you. I can't wait to see you."

"Same goes for me," I said quietly. "See you in a little while."

We said our goodbyes and I mentally chastised myself for not calling Alice on advice for my outfit. I shook my head quickly trying to get my thoughts in order before I jumped in the shower.

An hour later I was standing in the bathroom blowing my hair out. I looked at my outfit and sqeed internally for my fabulous fashion choices. I decided that a denim mini skirt and a fitted black polo shirt would be casual enough. I finished the ensemble with black strappy heeled sandles and some simple silver bangle bracelets. Once my hair was dry and smooth I applied some makeup and was ready to go.

I came downstairs around five and decided to look over my notes and outlines that I worked on earlier in the day. I settled myself on the couch and started reading when I heard a loud crash come from next door. I jumped off the couch and ran out the door and across the driveway to Edward's door. I could hear screaming before I even opened his front door.

"You are such a fucking bastard, Edward! It was over months ago, hell, maybe even a year ago if I really thought about it. How could you want to salvage this? How could you even want me after this?"

"Jordan," Edward started, "you have been my life for so long. You can't blame me for wanting to fix things or try to give us another chance."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I opened the door and rushed into the living room. I know I didn't want to be dragged into the middle of their relationship drama, but I'd be damned if I was going to stand by and let Edward degrade himself like this. Granted Jordan and I went way back, but I couldn't agree with what she did or how she was handling this situation.

"Bella," Jordan started, "what are you doing here?"

I stared at her with wide eyes and then looked to Edward. I heard Jordan's sharp intake of breath before she spoke again.

"Have you two been fucking around? You fucking bitch," she screamed and lunged at me with all ten claws out.

"JORDAN," Edward yelled sternly. "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this. She probably heard the vase crash against the wall and wanted to come over to make sure we were ok and not killing each other."

Jordan seemed to stop her assault, but she gave me a look that said we weren't done with this conversation. She turned her attention back to Edward as did I. "I'm done Edward. I can't do this anymore. I'm only here to get a few work outfits and my cosmetics. I will be back after my next trip to pack up the rest of my belongings. You can keep the townhouse. I really could care less about it. I don't want anything of yours so divorce will be easy unless you decide to contest something."

Edward had such a sad dejected look on his face I almost couldn't take it. I wanted to say something to Jordan, but honestly, it wasn't my place. She wasn't my friend anymore and I knew deep down that this would be the last I would see of her. I couldn't bare to see what she had done to Edward. I had feelings of hypocrisy, but at the same time I didn't. I didn't feel bad that Edward and I had the relationship that we did. I couldn't ask for a better friend in him and I wasn't about to give that up. Even if that's all we were destined for.

"I won't contest anything Jordan," Edward said quietly. He took one more look at her face before walking out the front door. "I will be next door so you can gather your things in peace." He walked by me and out the front door leaving Jordan to tear me to shreds if she wanted.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just...I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you were doing this to him. Do you have no remorse? If you felt like it wasn't working then why didn't you ask him for a divorce a long time ago? Why by unfaithful?"

"Bella, you have no idea what Edward is really like. He can be such a selfish prick. The bad times started to outweigh the good."

"Jordan, you obviously don't see your soon to be ex-husband very clearly. He's one of the most amazing men I've ever met and everything he does everyday revolves around you. He loves you so much and you didn't even have the decency to end it the right way. He had to find you at work sprawled out on your desk with your boss buried in your crotch. That's just awful! How would you feel if the situation was reversed?"

"Don't preach to me, Bella. I know I was wrong, but the important part is now that it's out in the open it's over and I can move on with my life. That's all that matters, really."

I laughed a cold, empty laugh. "You've really changed Jordan. I don't know what happened to you, but you've changed. I hope you are happy with your boss and I truly hope he treats you well. Thanks for leaving me in your tornadic path. I _**will**_ pick up the pieces that you've shattered and left all over. It was nice knowing you."

I turned at the last words left my mouth and made my way back into my house. I searched through all the rooms, but couldn't find Edward. His car was still in the driveway, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood in the dining room and thought about where he could go when a flash of bronze hair caught my eye out on the deck. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and made my way slowly outside.

"Are you alright?"

"As well as can be expected," he whispered while shaking his head. "Fuck," he whispered as he lowered his chin to his chest and shook.

"Edward," I whispered reassuringly as I wrapped my arms around his body from behind. "Hey," I said quietly as I slid around his body and under his arm to position myself into his embrace and right in line with his vision. I lifted his chin slightly with my finger and stared into his glistening eyes. "It's going to be alright. I can promise you that. You deserve someone so much better than her."

"There is only one woman I want and she's taken."

"Who?" I asked with wide eyes.

"It's not important," he whispered as he released his grip on the deck railing and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, Bella."

"Anytime, Edward, anytime." I nestled my head under his chin and closed my eyes trying to will the pain away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl?" Jude spat angrily.

I gasped and peeked around Edward's arm to see Jude's enraged face. "Jude," I said with a sweet smile. Edward's grasp around me tightened as the name left my lips. I swore I heard him whisper 'mine' but I chalked it up to hearing things. "This is Edward," I said quietly as Edward released me and turned around to shake his hand.

"You didn't answer me you douche, what the fuck are you doing with my girl?" His nostrils flared angrily as I stared at him in shock.

"Jude, it's really alright. Edward is my neighbor and my best friend. He's having some issues and we were just talking. There is no reason to get upset and I won't tolerate you calling him a douche. He's far from it."

"Does he not speak? Is he mute?"

"I'm not a mute you inbesol. Maybe if you would shut up for more than two minutes you would let me explain myself." Edward was enraged I could tell just by looking at his face. This was not helping the mess with Jordan that was still floating around his head. "Bella, is absolutely correct you have nothing to get upset about. We are the best of friends. Also," he looked at Jude coolly, "I don't think she is _your_ girl. What is this, like date number two? A little early for you to claim possession don't you think, you neandrathal?"

"Fuck you, Edward," Jude sneered out. "Stay the hell away from her."

"Alright," I said firmly, "that's enough. This is not a pissing contest. I am no one's possession. I claim myself that's it. So I suggest that you two start over. You are going to be a part of each other's lives whether you like it or not."

Edward, always the bigger man, stuck his hand out first. "I'm sorry....Jude, I'm going through kind of a rough time. Let's start over. I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jude stared at him for several long seconds before he reached his hand out to meet Edward's. "It's alright man. I just get a little crazy over this one right here. She's a catch and I don't want to lose her before I even get the chance to know her."

They released hands and Edward nodded. "It's alright, she is a catch and I just have to warn you now. If you do anything to hurt her in any way I will rearrange your face." Edward smiled as Jude snorted in humor.

"Sure man, I understand." Jude turned his attention back to me and his demeanor shifted drastically. "Are you ready to go babe?"

I cringed at the nickname. I hated being called babe. It was like nails being dragged down a chalkboard. I nodded my head as Jude turned to head back into the house. I followed with Edward close behind me. "Hey Jude," I called as he turned back towards me. "How did you get in my house?"

He looked down sheepishly before answering. "Well I knocked a few times, but no one answered so I tried the handle and it was open. I'm sorry, I was worried that something was wrong."

"No, it's alright I was just curious. I'll meet you at the car. I have to grab my purse." He nodded and walked out the front door leaving me alone with Edward. "Don't start now. It's not the time."

"Bella," he said as he grabbed my wrist before I could get my purse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way, but when someone that doesn't even know me calls me a douche I can't help but throw something back at them. You know I'm not normally like that. Please forgive me. I'm sorry baby."

"Whatever, Edward." I grabbed my purse from the dining room table and started towards the front door.

"Isabella," he called. I froze in my tracks. _Fuck if he only knew what that did to me._ "Please be careful. I can't stand the thought of losing another woman in my life."

I nodded without turning and quickly made my way out the front door to the date awaiting me.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it!! Jordan had no ulterior motive for having Bella move in with them. She had no idea the bond that would form between Edward and Bella. I know Bella may seem like a hypocrite, but she's not. She really does strive to do good and be good!! Temporary moments of insanity are allowed when Sweetward is involved!! Reviews will make this flu go away faster! Oh and I'm in the middle of re-typing chapter 2 to go up on Twilighted! YAY! I'm also having a banner made for this story! YAY again!! Just FYI you all!! ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Possession

**A/N: Welcome to the next installment of Beaches!! I'm glad you are all here and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I have to forewarn you all...you are catching up with me on chapters! I have two more chapters written after this one. I am also focusing on going back and fixing some things in chapters 3 and 4 before they go up on Twilighted. As I said before none of these changes will affect the storyline or where it's going, but small details might be changed. When I get them done and up I will let you know if I think you should go back and read, but I doubt anything that major is going to change! That being said since you all are catching up with me and since RL has been so hectic lately I might not be updating weekly! It might end up being bi-weekly, but I assure you I will get the chapters up as fast as I can!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! I appreciate all of my readers and I reply to every single review that I get! I appreciate all of you that are reading and not reviewing too! With over 100 people set up to have this story on alert I know there are a lot of lurkers out there and that's ok! I completely understand, but please know that I thrive on reviews and they really do help me write! It helps motivate me! So...if you want more and you want it faster hit that review button! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but on Saturday I will own the DVD and Rob FOR SURE owns me with those new GQ pics! YOWZA!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ Possession

Two weeks had passed since the scandle that was Jordan and Edward's parting. Edward was no closer to any kind of closure on their relationship and I watched him slip further and further into himself, completely helpless, I stood by his side and listened when he spoke and cried when he cried. We had grown even closer if that was possible.

Much to Edward's relief our friends took his side. They were furious with Jordan for doing what she did. None of them, except Rosalie, had spoken to her since the fiasco. Rose, of course, called Jordan, and gave her a thorough, verbal beating. Now the seven of us were like a small, closely knit family. It was, for the most part, a pleasant time when we all got together.

Jude was meshing seamlessly with my friends. All except for Edward. It seemed I had to split my time accordingly. Unfortunately for Jude, Edward could come over anytime he wanted since he was my neighbor. Jude wasn't incredibly happy with this situation and took every opportunity that arose to remind Edward I was _his. _That was that in his eyes, but it got on my last nerve more than once. I was tired of the perpetual pissing contest. Edward would just roll his eyes and twist his lips into that all-knowing, smug smirk. That would fire Jude up every single time and I spent a generous portion of the time when we all got together trying to diffuse situations that I was almost certain Edward started. I, of course, had no proof and if it was brought up at a later time Edward feigned innocence.

As of late, Jude, preferred that we hang out alone at my townhouse. I was alright with this for the most part. I enjoyed spending time with him alone. Edward, on the other hand had a very hard time accepting that we weren't into the group gatherings every weekend. Jude wanted me all to himself and I couldn't be more ecstatic. I mean what girl in their right mind would turn down alone time with the epitome of walking sex? I sure as hell wasn't going to be that girl.

I could tell Edward was feeling dejected since he would call or text me whenever we were apart. Jude had implemented a rule that if we were hanging out alone, Edward, was not allowed over. I couldn't fault him for this because it seemed anytime we hung out with Edward my attention was drawn away from Jude and towards him. It put me in a really tough position and I was glad for once to not be the one to make the decision. Finally, I had someone to take care of me and love me for who I was.

Presently, Jude, was on night number four at my house. He only left to get clothes and to go to work. Which was never for very long since his company was in between jobs. I was to the point that I was thankful for the small amount of time he left me to myself. I was falling behind in my writing since he proved to be such a major distraction. When I was home alone it wouldn't be for long. Edward would always end up coming over exactly thirty minutes after Jude left, but he let me work in silence. He would just bring his laptop over and we would sit next to each other on the couch furiously typing. I know he just needed to be near me as I felt the same about him.

Our mojo was slipping though. Jude had insisted I move the furniture in my living room around. I think he had a sneaking suspicion that Edward had something to do with my furniture arrangement. The way the couch and television were situated now just didn't flow. Most of the time I avoided sitting on the couch because it felt wrong. Like something in my life had been taken, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Before Jude, and the scandle, Edward anticipated my every need. He was always two steps ahead of me and we worked together perfectly. I felt more confident with his reassurances of my needs also. That confidence was slowly slipping and I looked to Jude for that reassurance, but he spent most of his time stewing over my neighbor and what he was doing rather than paying attention to what I needed. I knew he loved me even though we hadn't exchanged those heavy words. I knew he cared for me and took care of me the best he could, but he was having such a hard time getting past Edward. Brushing off his concerns and acting like it was nothing consumed three quarters of our time together.

Needless to say things with Jude could have been better, but he was so caring when his attention was directed towards me. The few times that we were all together as a group I knew Jude was jealous of my relationship with Edward. It seemed that every time I was a swallow away from finishing my beer Edward already had another one waiting for me. Anytime we had everyone over for dinner Edward helped me in the kitchen and was pulling out ingredients for whatever I was making before I could list them off. He handed me the wooden spoon and not the spatula before I asked for it and he always cleaned up after me. I love cooking, but I am not neat about it.

I never noticed these quirks of Edward's until Jude pointed them out one night after everyone had left. He told me it wasn't right that Edward could anticipate my every need before I verbalized it. I argued that any best friend who is really in tune with the other could have the very same relationship. He didn't like that, but dropped the subject.

If I'm being honest with myself I have to admit that if it weren't for the incredible sex Jude probably would have been gone a long time ago. He just...he knew what I wanted. He knew what I needed in the bedroom leaving me breathless and writhing in orgasmic aftershocks almost every night. I'd never had such mind blowing sex and I wasn't sure that any man would be able to compare.

Jude had agreed to having everyone over for home made pizza and a game night. I was currently in the kitchen preparing ingredients and waiting for the dough to rise. Jude had gone home to shower, change and check his mail. He assured me he wouldn't be any longer than two hours. I was pleased to have some therapeutic cooking time to think. Alone. Except I wasn't. Edward showed up thirty one minutes after Jude's bike roared out of the driveway and down the road.

"He's moved your furniture," Edward stated somberly. I nodded slowly.

"He's driving us apart," he whispered. I jerked my head up at this statement and carefully examined his expression.

"No one will drive us apart, Edward. You are my best friend. No one...it...it's not going to happen." I drew my head back down to the dough and punched it a few more times.

"He's...," Edward started quietly. "Bella, you are....you're my constant. I _need_ you in my life. I need to know you are here. I can't...I can't even imagine trying to get through the day without you. You are what keeps me grounded and I can NOT lose that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I looked up at his words and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me. "Edward, no one is taking me from you. I will always be here."

"He's dimming our spark, Bella, he's ruining our charisma. Do you see that? Do you see what he's doing to us? You have to promise me you aren't go to leave me." He breathed deeply taking my hair into bunches as I hugged his body to me.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to take me from you. Please don't talk like that." I pulled back to look into his eyes. I didn't like the dejected, sad eyes that had replaced his normal vibrant green orbs. "Listen, I know he's taking something away from us, but it's to be expected. I mean any boyfriend of mine would have to be jealous of the relationship we have. You know everything about me, Edward, more than anyone else knows. More than Jude knows. You are such a huge part of my life. I could never let you go you are too important to me."

He nodded and pulled me in for another tight embrace before the front door opened with a jolt.

"Getting cozy with my girlfriend again, Cullen?" Jude sneered from the entryway.

Edward sighed deeply and stared into my eyes for another moment before turning and heading into the living room. He didn't even acknowledge Jude. He just flopped unceremoniously onto the couch and flipped the television on.

"Bella, why do you let him get that close to you?" Jude softened his voice slightly, but I could still hear the rage within.

"He's my best friend, Jude, you know that. I'm tired of defending our relationship. Please just leave it alone."

"Awww...babe I'm sorry. I just...you know how I feel about him." Jude whispered into my neck before peppering it with soft kisses.

"Jude, please don't call me babe. You know I don't like it." I said quietly while pulling out of his embrace. "Go head on into the living room and watch some TV. I have some more prep work to do before everyone gets here."

He nodded and started to walk into the living room. Without thinking I added, "can you please send Edward in here to help me finish all this chopping?"

Jude stopped in his tracks and inhaled sharply. "What the fuck, Bella?"

I stopped chopping the peppers and looked up momentarily as the gist of my last sentence sunk in. I remained quiet while I waited for Jude's next outburst.

"God damn it, Bella, why can't _I _help you with the prep work? Why don't you want _me_ to help you? Time and time again you've chosen Cullen over me. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

By this time Jude was back in the kitchen standing next to me pointing to my down turned face. "You hate cooking, Jude. You've told me that millions of times. Why would I ask you to help me in the kitchen when I know you would rather be watching a game?" I replied keeping my voice tight. I was trembling on the inside. I'd seen some end results of Jude's rage in the few times we went out, and I didn't want to provoke him any further.

Edward appeared in the doorway of the kitchen looking gloriously furious. "You have no right to speak to Isabella that way. Take it back and apologize **now**." Edward was seething and I could tell it was taking everything in his control to not connect his fist with Jude's jaw.

"I will not take anything back. She's my girlfriend, Cullen, not yours. You don't need to stick up for her. She can do that herself. She needs to explain herself." Jude was now staring at me waiting for words of sorrow to come tumbling from my lips.

"I already gave you my reason for my previous statement Jude. I'm not going to defend myself over nothing. You make such a big deal about my relationship with Edward when I've told you over and over again that we are best friends." I kept my voice calm and even, but my insides were squirming with fear, rage and regret for even opening my mouth in the first place. "Just go watch TV Jude. The other's will be here soon and as I said before I still have more prep work to do."

He huffed out angrily, but didn't push the subject as he headed into the living room. I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding once he was out of the room. Edward silently picked up a knife and started chopping pepperoni. He was standing close enough to brush his arm with mine and I was grateful for the contact. It was his silent way of reassuring me.

"He's not right for you," he whispered while he chopped away at the meat.

I shook my head, silently begging him to drop it. I didn't want to discuss it right now. I wanted to enjoy the evening ahead of us and try to forget about the constant turmoil that my life seemed to be in. Defending both relationships to both men in my life was wearing me down quickly. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up.

I just wanted an object to crave and when I realized I couldn't have Edward, Jude became a stand in. It sounds shitty and it's slowly eating away at my conscious, but I don't have much of a choice. Edward has so many issues to deal with in his scandle and as caught up as I am in it now I don't want to be thrown into the middle of it. Nor do I want Jordan to have any ammunition against him. He deserves everything he gets from her in order to make a clean break.

Jude has issues, but his are mainly his caveman and possessive qualities. He's been so loving and doting on me I can't help but be drawn to him. I do crave him...I crave the attention and the love he's willing to give. I can't help but wonder if this is it for me. The few minutes I get alone lead my brain down pathways of a future with Jude. It never gets to marriage though. For some reason my thoughts don't let it go that far. Maybe I should take that as a sign.

"You can do so much better beautiful, Bella." Edward's breath fanned out across my exposed neck as he whispered. "You deserve so much better than what he can give you. Please think about that."

I nodded my head slowly as the goose bumps spread from my neck down to my toes. I closed my eyes at the sensation and the closeness he was offering me as a shiver rocked my body.

"You deserve someone that will lavish you in the tenderness that you exude. You deserve someone that will ravage you and fulfill your every wish and desire." His lips were centimeters away from my earlobe as he pressed his chest into my back, shoving me into the counter. "He doesn't do all that for you, Bella, I can see it in your eyes. You shouldn't be scared of your lover."

I whipped my body around quickly and came nose to nose with him. His green eyes penetrated my soul and I had a hard time keeping my own eyes open as the electricity flowed through my body. "I...I'm...not scared of him." I whispered breathlessly.

"Does he make you weak in the knees like you are right now? Does he do that to you, baby? Does he ignite sparks that flow through your very being with a whisper? Can he make you feel the way I do with just one touch? Can he make you melt with one look, Isabella?" Edward whispered as he questioned the very foundation of my relationship with Jude, never once breaking eye contact.

"Please stop it, Edward. Please...I....can..." I whispered in what I willed to be a furious tone, but came out as a strained, weak sound. He ran his nose from my earlobe down my jaw causing a moan to build in my throat. I beat it back with everything I had as Edward planted small soft kisses up the column of my neck.

"I will be legally divorced soon, Isabella. It's no secret that I'm attracted to you. I'm just letting you know now that I will fight for you. You are worth it. I will not stand by and let him treat you like shit when I know that I would worship you like the goddess you are."

The doorbell rang as he finished his last statement, but I barely heard it. I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened before Alice was bounding into the kitchen with bags on her arm. I was more than a little angry that he could just go back to chopping the vegetables and meat without so much as a flinch. My breathing was still labored and my legs felt like jelly.

"Bella," Alice sang bringing me out of my stupor. I smiled quickly at her and replied, "evening Ali, where's Jas?" She started rattling off some story about him having to bring more bags in from the car while I turned my attention to Edward. He had his gaze turned to the mushrooms he was slicing, but a smile played across his lips. I fumed silently at his joy. How could he even think of doing that to me when Jude was just in the next room.

Alice had floated back into the house with Jasper at some point and Rose and Emmett came in too. I was so lost in the thoughts that Edward stirred in my brain that I couldn't even begin to think about being an active participant in any conversation. My body was on autopilot forcing me to smile and interject when needed, but my thoughts were spiraling out of control.

We were all seated at the dining room table enjoying home made pizza. Rose and Alice were talking about some new spa treatment technology. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were talking about hockey. I was staring at Edward, admiring his jaw and his nose and his eyes, ogling his features, all the while Jude was staring at me.

I cursed Edward for sitting next to me at that moment. I didn't want to look at him or feel the electricity in the air between us, and I was mad that I couldn't force all of my attention onto Jude. Edward would offer a sideways glance every few minutes and then his face would break out with that twisted crooked smirk. It made me want to slap the shit out of him.

"Hey, babe?" Jude called from my other side. I knew my auditory senses were working because I could hear him, but my brain wouldn't let my head turn. I was focused so intently on Edward that no one else existed in the room but me and him. I was disgusted with myself.

"Bella?" Jude said a little more forcefully. His tone had enough malice that everyone's conversation ceased and they all stared at me. Finally the spell was broken and I turned my attention to Jude.

"Mmmhmmmm?" I mumbled.

"So, yeah...uh...my...uh...parent's have a beach house down in Carova and I want you to go with me next weekend." He sounded so nervous I couldn't help but feel bad for him and the rejection he thought he was going to get.

I didn't say anything right away and Rose must have noticed the tension because she quickly cut in. "Is the house right on the beach, Jude, or is it back off the water?"

"Oh..ah...it's one street away from the beach." He replied without taking his eyes off mine. "So what do you say babe? You up for it?"

For some reason I didn't think I had a choice. I nearly jumped when I felt a hand firmly grasp my thigh from my opposite side. Obviously Edward found it irresistible to torment me. His large hand covered the top of my thigh as his fingers started massaging my inner thigh. I instantly felt relaxed and slumped further into the chair. "I guess I could head down there with you. A weekend away might be nice." I shrugged my shoulders as Edward immediately removed his hand from my thigh moments before Jude ripped me out of the chair and pulled into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Thanks babe, you won't regret it. It's so secluded and remote. You will love it. I just know it." He seemed genuinely excited and swung me around the room until Emmett interrupted our happy moment.

"Isn't there a hurricane offshore right now?"

Jude froze and set me on the ground carelessly. I stumbled a little bit before Edward's arm snaked out and steadied me. I heard a low growl rumble through Edward before Jude spoke.

"It's still near Cuba and they don't think it's coming up the coast. The forecasters think it will go out to sea." Jude was seething, his chest was rising and falling rapidly before he turned his attention back to me. He glared at Edward who returned his menacing gaze. "Will this hinder things for you, Bella?" I couldn't understand why he would be angry at Emmett's innocent question.

I shook my head silently, and just like that the tension dissipated and easy conversation returned. I gathered everyone's plates and utensils and carried them to the kitchen. Edward followed silently causing me to jump when he placed his hand on my shoulder gently.

I turned toward him willing the scared expression away, but he saw it and his gaze softened. "Bella, please don't go. I have this horrible feeling that something is going to happen. Please stay here with me."

"You are being ridiculous," I spat out angrily. "I can't do this with you, Edward. You have to stop. I'm dating Jude and you aren't even divorced yet. It's no secret that I'm attracted to you too, Edward, but we can't do this. You have been through so much. You need time to heal, and as awful as you think Jude is I don't agree with you whole heartedly. He takes care of me. He offers me things that I never thought I would have. He loves me, Edward, and I can't just turn my back on that. I've never had a relationship like this and I appreciate it. I appreciate being loved and taken care of."

Edward halted his actions and lowered his head. "This is so much harder than I thought it would be. I can't do anything more than tell you how wrong he is for you. I've seen the anger and possessiveness that flashes through his eyes. I don't think you see it, Bella, and I'm afraid he's going to hurt you. I can't have that. I can't stand back and let him do this to you. He is slowly taking your friends away so he can have you all to himself. Which I can't say that I blame him entirely or that I wouldn't want to do the same thing if I were in his shoes, but I would never forbid your best friend from entering the house when I was here. Something isn't right about him. If something happens to you I will not be held responsible for my actions. Do you understand that?" He lifted his head to look in my eyes. The raw passion of his words and the intense gaze he unleashed upon me took me by surprise.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment and returned to the dishes. We finished cleaning the kitchen in silence and returned to the dining room where Emmett and Jude were exchanging Rock Band stories. Everyone was laughing hysterically at Emmett's reenactment of the epic drum solo he performed the previous Wednesday at the bar.

I couldn't help but look upon my friends and admire all of their superior qualities. During my four years in New York I hadn't managed to become close with anyone really. Now I had been back home for such a short time and had these great friends that I couldn't live without. Edward's words replayed in my head. _'He is slowly taking your friends away so he can have you all to himself.'_

_What would I do without my friends?_

**A/N: There you have it! So the contest begins! Well it's not really a contest because WHO could EVER beat Edward, but it's my fic and...it's....well it's a contest ! Let me know what you think! Hit that review button! ;)**

* * *


	11. Instinct

**A/N: OK I have to do a little squee because I'm so excited for you all to read this chapter! It srsly took me like 2 weeks to write this bad boy, but I think it was worth the blood, sweat and tears I put into it!! It's a pivotal chapter and I'm pretty excited about it!! I sure hope I get some reviews for this one!! :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers! It seems like every week when I post an update more and more of you are adding this story to your Favorites list and your Alerts list and you have NO idea how giddy that makes me!! I know not everyone likes to review, but all authors need a little love and I have to give you all fair warning now-you are catching up to what I have already written FAST! The next chapter is written out, but the one after that is only about one page so far!! AAHHHH...so reviews really will help me write faster and they srsly keep the writer's block at bay! **

**OK long ass A/N over....onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but DAMN Rob Pattinson is soooo freaking HOT and I am LOVING the director's commentary on the Twilight movie! If you have the movie and haven't watched the Director's commentary srsly-go do it as soon as you read this! It's Kristen, Rob and Catherine talking about every scene in the movie as it's happening and it's hysterical! Oh and I want to thank GQ for those amazing photos.....they help me sleep at night! ;))**

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ Instinct

I never thought a week could go by so fast in my entire life. It was like I was living in fast forward. I had mixed emotions about my weekend away with Jude that was looming on the horizon. Edward spent the entire week trying to talk me out of going. Around Wednesday I got to the point where I was ignoring him. I promised myself if he started talking about the upcoming weekend I would tune him out.

Presently it was Friday morning and Jude had just left for work. They were starting at a new site on Monday and he needed to get everything ready. I wasn't expecting him back until around four and we would leave for Carova as soon as he got to my house.

I sat down on my deck with a cup of coffee, my laptop and my iPod. I had just put my ear buds in and was about to choose a play list when I heard the front door swing open.

"BELLA," Edward hollered.

"I'm out here," I called from my seat. I removed my ear buds and sat my laptop on the glass top patio table before Edward was at my side and lifting me from my seat. "The _hell_?"

"Bella," he started breathlessly. "I just got back from the courthouse. The divorce is going to be final next week. Jordan and I sat down and ironed out all of the details and we both agreed to everything. No contest. My lawyer got us a date and I will be officially single next week!" He was so excited I couldn't help but smile with him. I hadn't seen him this happy in the short time I had known him.

He swung me around like a rag doll while I giggled and he laughed. When he finally set me down I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in tight. "I'm so happy for you," I exclaimed.

He pulled back slightly to look in my eyes and whispered, "You know what would make me even happier?" His gaze softened as he brushed several strands of hair from my eyes.

"What's that?"

"If you would stay home this weekend and hang out with me instead of risking your life and going with that cave man who is destined to hurt you mentally and physically."

That did it. I pushed away from him, sat down in the seat I was occupying moments before and put my ear buds back in. I was about to press play when Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella?"

"Edward," I said calmly. "Don't. Please just leave it alone. I'm going with Jude this weekend. It's only two nights and I **will** be fine. Nothing is going to happen." I was glaring at his rapidly decreasing demeanor by the time the final words left my lips.

Edward sighed and nodded. "Can I just...I just want to try one thing, Bella. Please don't pull away from me. I have a point to prove...just please let me do this. Will you?"

I furrowed my brow curiously and nodded as he took the ear buds out of my ears and pulled me out of my seat again. "Just don't think," he whispered as he cupped my face. "Just let me do this...I have to do this."

He leaned in and brushed his lips with mine before I realized the point he was out to prove. My eyes involuntarily closed as my brain fought to get my body to move. I wanted to pull away from him and slap him silly, but the glorious sensations running through every nerve ending kept my feet cemented to my spot. His lips moved against mine so soft, and sweet I couldn't help but sigh. Edward, of course, took that opportunity to sweep his warm tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission.

I hesitated at first, but then opened my mouth slightly to allow him entrance. He moved his hands, gracefully placing one at the nape of my neck and the other at the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. I gave in completely to the passion of the moment and fisted my hands into his hair, pulling gently. He moaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss further as his tongue slid effortlessly with mine. A whimper escaped my throat as his hand at the small of my back found it's way to my flesh where it rubbed small circles, entrancing me further into the moment.

I started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Edward pulled away as if he could sense this, but continued his assault with hot open mouthed kisses up and down my neck. I cried out, completely helpless to his attack before he made his way back to my mouth and nipped at my bottom lip. I opened my eyes and found a forest of happiness staring back at me. He smiled into my mouth and gave me a few chaste kisses all over my face before stepping back to gauge my reaction.

"Please don't try to tell me that you didn't feel anything."

"I did feel something, Edward. I could never deny that." I whispered as my fingers involuntarily traced my lips. "We have such a strange chemistry and attraction."

"It's only strange because it's unknown, Isabella, but in all reality it's beautiful. We have an undeniable connection. Please think about that this weekend when you are with _him._"

He turned and headed back into the house leaving me breathless and questioning the bane of my existence. Before I had time to collect my thoughts strong hands grabbed my hips and pushed me up against the siding of the house.

"Damn it I should have never done that," Edward whispered quickly. He placed one leg in between mine and lifted me off the ground and onto his thigh before he crashed his lips into mine again. This kiss wasn't slow or passionate it was full of need and longing. I tried half heartedly to fight him, but it just wasn't working.

He ran his large hands up my sides, brushing my breasts as he climbed, until he reached my face. He cupped my cheeks as his tongue danced wildly with mine. I didn't bother fighting him for dominance because this kiss was all about him. My insides were slowly melting as his hands descended back to my hips then to my thighs. He hooked his hands behind my knees and brought them up to rest on his waist. I squeezed my thighs and locked my ankles together behind his ass causing him to groan and grunt.

"I fucking want you," he forced out between clenched teeth before leaving a trail of wet fire down my neck with his lips.

His admission brought me back down to earth as I pushed him off of me and struggled to free myself from his grasp. "Edward, stop please." He halted his actions and set me down. "We can't do this. You are still legally married and I have a boyfriend. Why are you doing this?" I tried to get mad, but the wonderful feeling he gave me was still flowing freely through my blood.

"I was just trying to prove to you that there is something there, Bella. I never meant to let it get so out of hand, but once I was caught in the moment I couldn't stop. I have no self control when it comes to you." He looked up at me through his lashes sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I sighed trying to will the anger I knew I should be feeling to the surface, but it wouldn't come. I was still lost in the sensations and feelings he stirred within me. I felt like a part of me deep down inside had finally been awakened. I didn't even know that place existed or that it was asleep, but it was awake now and roaring with an insatiable appetite. I slowly started to realize the only sustinence that would quiet the beast was Edward. Anything Edward. Everything Edward. I could feel the shift in my brain, in my attitude, but I wasn't sure what to do about it if anything.

"It's alright," I whispered and dropped my head to my hands.

"Bella, really I'm sorry. I am, but something has changed in you. I can tell by your eyes. Please don't fight it. We both deserve this."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and shook my head. "I don't know what's changed, but the fact that you are still married and I have a boyfriend remains. There isn't anything we can do about that."

"Well after next week there is something we can do about it. I will be single and, I guess I'm hoping that you felt the same thing just now and will dump that asshole."

I shook my head and let out a maniacal laugh. "It's not that easy, Edward. You need time to heal. I don't know how many times I have told you that. How are we supposed to know that what we have isn't just wild passion? I can't leave something that feels so right, something that I've been waiting for my whole life, to pursue something so unknown."

I dropped my head back into my hands and let it fall so it was resting in the crook of my elbows. I really couldn't deal with this right now. How was I supposed to handle all of this new information, these new feelings? How could Edward just expect me to leave Jude once he was a free man? My biggest fear was rejection and I knew Jude would never reject me.

The glaringly obvious fact remained that Edward was literally all around me. I couldn't get away from him, but I didn't want to. He related to and understood me on levels that no one could even begin to touch. It made me question my entire relationship with Jude and the way we interacted.

"Bella, I know you are scared. I know you've never experienced a real relationship, but I will fight for you. I will because I know I could give you so much more than Jude. You deserve so much more. You should be worshiped and loved like the angelic goddess that you are. Please don't think I'm saying that to flatter you. I truly mean it.

"Bella, ever since you got here I've been a different person. I know something has shifted inside you today and that shift happened for me the night that I met you. You are _it_ for me. It was never Jordan and I have to admit my attempts to work things out with her were half-hearted. You are the one I was meant to be with. I will fight for you and I will wait for you. Please don't ever forget that. You are worth every ounce of heartache I will experience seeing you with Jude."

I lifted my head and turned my attention to the ocean and the tide that called to me. "I have to go," I whispered as I stood and gathered my things. "I can't..." I started, but shook my head as a lump swelled in my throat. Words wouldn't form as the tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I hurried into the house leaving a trail of emotional destruction in my path as I walked out the front door and got in my truck to head to the beach.

I paid the parking attendant and found a relatively deserted spot in the sand. The waves crashed to shore as the choppy water foamed and bubbled with the force of Mother Nature. I let my gaze wander around to the families building sand castles and children frolicking dangerously close to the breaking point of the waves. The shrill sound of whistles being blown from lifeguards up and down the beach sent a shiver down my spine and forced me to realize the size of the waves was more than abnormal. I looked towards the water and noticed there weren't any swimmers. I furrowed my brow and pursed my lips as I wondered why no one would be in the water on such a warm day.

I noticed two lifeguards exchanging shifts nearby and stood as the sandy blonde haired boy walked towards me obviously going on his break.

"Excuse me," I called as he got closer.

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't anyone swimming?"

"There is a category 2 hurricane offshore. She's close to South Carolina right now, but her outer bands are stretching pretty far. We aren't allowing any swimmers out there. The current and undertow are very strong."

"Oh," I said, "thank you."

He nodded and waved as he headed off the beach. I plopped back down onto the sand and opened my laptop. I opened my web browser and searched the local weather. Sure enough there was a hurricane warning posted for the shoreline of Virginia Beach starting tomorrow at nine in the morning. My heart fluttered briefly as I thought about my trip with Jude being canceled.

I found my cell phone in the disaster area that was my purse and flipped it open dialing Jude's number quickly.

"Hey," he answered breathlessly.

"Hey, um...so I'm at the beach trying to get some writing done and I just talked to one of the lifeguards because no one is swimming."

"Why were you talking to one of the lifeguards?" Jude asked flatly.

"I wanted to know why no one was swimming," I answered back coolly. "Anyway, he told me that there is a hurricane offshore and I just went online to check our weather and we have a warning up starting tomorrow. I don't think this weekend would be the best time to go to the Outer Banks. I don't want to get stranded down there." I let out quickly. I didn't want to go, but I really hoped that hadn't shone through in my words as I tried to keep them somber.

"Awww...come on babe, you know the forecasters don't know shit about the weather. They always say we are going to get pounded and everyone freaks, but nothing happens. It will be alright and what would be so bad about being stranded in a beach house with me in the middle of nowhere?"

He did have a point with the weather men around here. They had a way of hyping up weather events when nothing happened nine times out of ten. I wasn't budging on this though. I had a horrible feeling that this wasn't a false alarm.

"No, Jude, I'm not going. I have a bad feeling about this. Actually I think it would probably be best if you stayed home this weekend. I have really fallen behind on my writing and I need to get caught up. The onslaught of a hurricane should give me ample opportunity to do just that."

"You can write at the beach house. We will take supplies to last for the week and there is a generator. It will be fine. We will be fine out there."

I sighed deeply, "Jude, I'm not going. I'm sorry that you are disappointed, but I really want to stay home. Let's plan it for another weekend once the threat of hurricanes have passed."

"Fine," he seethed. "Don't call me when your power goes out and your garage floods. I won't be there to help you. Maybe the pretty boy next door can do that." He snapped and then the line went dead. I huffed and flipped my phone closed and gathered my things before heading back to my truck and then home.

I pulled in the driveway and Edward was just coming out his front door. He let his chin drop to his chest as he made his way to the Volvo. I hopped out of my truck quickly and called out to him.

He lifted his head with a bright smile as he made his way to the front of my truck. "Yes, Bella."

"Listen, I'm not too happy with what happened earlier and I still need time to think about it, but there are other matters pressing at the moment we need to discuss."

He furrowed his brows and said, "Please go on."

"There is a hurricane warning starting tomorrow morning for us. I think we should head to the grocery store and get some supplies and fill the gas cans for the generators. I would go do it myself, but I'm sure the stores are going to be mobbed and we could get done faster if we split up."

"You aren't going this weekend?" His voice was so hopeful and light that I couldn't help but cringe internally. How was I going to let him know that I was staying home because of a storm and not him without upsetting him?

"I'm not going, but it's not because of you. There is a category two hurricane offshore. I'm not getting stranded in a beach house for a week because I was too stupid to heed to Mother Nature's warnings. Are you coming shopping with me or not?" I asked flatly. He nodded his head quickly. "Good, let me put my laptop in the house and grab my purse. Can you grab the gas cans from the garage? We are taking my truck. I want to get enough stuff to last us at least a week and it's not going to fit in that teeny tiny car of yours."

"Hey," he called out as I skipped up the stairs to deposit my laptop inside. I knew the car comment would get him out of his chipper mood. He was so obsessed with that stupid, shiny Volvo. I hurried back out of the house several moments later with my purse in hand. Edward waited patiently in the driver's seat of my truck. I reluctantly hopped up into the passenger seat. I didn't want to argue with him over who was driving my truck so I buckled up, cranked the volume on some Nine Inch Nails and watched the scenery as we made our way inland to Super Wal-Mart.

Our first stop was the gas station which surprisingly wasn't overflowing with customers. I got out to slip my credit card in the slot at the pump, but Edward beat me to it. "Don't even think about it, Bella, I will take care of the gas. Get back in the truck." I huffed but followed his directions and waited for him to fill my truck and the three gas cans we brought.

Moments later we were coasting through the parking lot behind Super Wal-Mart. He pulled my truck around to the front of the store and it was a sea of people. "Good God," he whispered. "This is going to take forever. We should probably have some kind of game plan don't you think?"

I nodded and tapped my finger on my bottom lip. "We should probably get water first. A couple cases should do for the two of us. Don't you think?" He nodded as he pulled into a parking place at the back of the lot.

"Alright doll, let's do this." He smiled and the thrill that went through me as this new term of endearment rolled from his lips was exhilarating. We cracked the back windows so the gas cans could breathe and got out of the truck and made our way to the store entrance.

The sky darkened slightly as we got to the sliding doors of the store and a gust of wind came out of no where pushing me forward, causing me to lose my footing. I braced for impact with my palms out as I squeezed my eyes shut, but Edward caught me around the waist before I could go down all the way. He chuckled lightly and pulled my back to his chest. "I guess I better hold onto you or you will blow away."

I slapped his arm and pulled out of his grasp as I walked into the store and grabbed a cart. The store was in utter chaos as people ran through aisles and into each other. Edward grabbed a basket and was at my side as we headed into the disaster that was happening before our eyes. "Let's go get some water and then I'm going to go to the Automotive section and get some oil and spark plugs for the generators."

I nodded and we walked to the back of the store where the drinks were. A stock boy had just rolled out a freshly stocked pallet of cases of water as we neared the outside of the aisle. "Luck is on our side so far," I snickered and grabbed a case of water and threw it on the bottom of the cart as Edward did the same. "Is there anything specific you want?" I glanced at him before turning the cart towards the aisle with the drinks.

"Make sure you get some munchies. I don't want to starve. I will find you once I get the stuff for the generator." He smiled and headed off towards the other end of the store.

I walked down the drink aisle and grabbed a couple gallons of Gatorade and then headed towards the dairy cases. I could hear people shouting before I neared the doors with the milk and eggs.

"You bitch," a woman screamed. "I had that milk first." I rolled my eyes as I watched two women duke it out over the last gallon of whole milk. Luckily I drank skim and there was plenty of that left. I opened the cooler door and grabbed a gallon of that and some coffee creamer then headed towards the eggs. I rounded out my dairy selections with some cheese and yogurt and headed towards the snack aisle. I mentally made a list of items I knew Edward would like as I heard more shouting from somewhere deep within the store.

I turned the corner on the snack aisle completely astounded as to what little was left. I hurried towards the section of Chex Mix and grabbed the last bag on the shelf. Before I could put it in my cart a hand grabbed at the bag and a deep voice rang out in front of me. "That's mine."

I tightened my grip on the bag and said, "I'm sorry I had it first. You can go check the end cap down there though I think I saw some more." I pointed towards the end of the aisle with my free hand.

"I don't think so, I asked the stock boy if they had anymore and he said whatever was in this aisle was all that there was left. It's mine. Let go before I have to hurt you."

My mouth hung open at the boldness of this man. I clearly had the bag first and he was going to try to fight me for it. I didn't let go of the bag as I walked around the cart closer to where he stood. I was prepared to stand my ground. "I had the bag first so please let go. You will just have to stop somewhere else and get your Chex Mix you neandrathal."

"I'm not stopping anywhere else. This bag is mine," he seethed out through clenched teeth as he yanked the bag towards him. I wasn't expecting that as my body lurched forward towards him. "Give it up, bitch." He snarled and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"GET OFF," I screeched. "That hurts," I cried out as he twisted my hair in his hand. Tears started prickling my eyes as the pain seared through my head.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW." Edward's velvety voice sounded so angry and full of authority as he stood in front of me towering over the man that was fighting me for a bag of Chex Mix. "I will punch you in your fucking mouth right now if you don't let go you asshole."

Suddenly my hair was released as my skull screamed in protest. "What the hell is wrong with you? Fighting a girl a quarter of your size for a bag of fucking Chex Mix? Get the hell out of here before she decides to press charges."

The guy scrambled down the aisle and I clutched the side of the cart for support while rubbing my head. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I let the bag drop into the cart. "Are you alright?" Edward was so close to me. I'm sure he wanted to pull me into his arms, but my outburst from his kiss earlier was causing him confliction.

"I...I'm...so...sorry...I just wanted...you to have some Chex Mix..." I sniffled without looking up at him.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed as he pulled my face up to look at him. He wiped the tears from my face and removed my hands from my head so he could pull me to his chest. "It's alright baby, but you can't fight men more than twice your size for Chex Mix." I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Very...funny." I wiped my nose and Edward massaged my scalp lightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked again as he pushed me back slightly to look at my face. His face hardened slightly as he said, "Oh, God he really hurt you didn't he?"

"Yeah it fucking hurt. He pulled my hair. That's a girl move." I sniffled out but giggled slightly.

"Come on you walking disaster, lets get the rest of our stuff and get out of here before you decide to fight someone three times _my_ size." He chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulders. We made our way around the store while filling the cart with food and sundries before making our way to the checkout.

We loaded the truck and headed home planning our to do list on the drive. The patio furniture would have to be brought in, the generators would have to be serviced and any loose items outside of the houses would have to be tied down. Something in my gut told me that this was going to be a nasty storm.

* * *

**A/N: OK I hope you all liked it! Reviews make my world go round and they help me write! I'm trying not to beg, but just a few words of your thoughts is all I'm asking! Just clicky clicky the button below! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Wrath

**A/N: Well I have good news and bad news...the good news: here is chapter 12!! YAY! I think you will all like it and I'm going to give fair warning now...this fic is rated M for a reason. Some vulgar language is in the chapter below!! Just a warning!! The bad news: I have family coming in and out over the next two weeks and Chapter 13 is no where near being done!! That being said it might take me more than a week to update for the next chapter! I know that's horrible for some of you and I truly am sorry, but sometimes RL deals us stuff we have to handle before delving into the world of fanfic! Trust me I would much rather be here writing than doing what I'm going to be doing for the next several days!! :|**

**I want to thank each and every one of you all that reviewed for the last chapter! Each review made me completely giddy and happy! You all have no idea how nice it is to read reviews even if they are to flame me! I truly appreciate each and every word you all have to say! I always mean to say this too, but I constantly forget...if anyone has any questions on this story please feel free to PM me! I'm happy to answer whatever I can without giving the story away! **

**OK...on with it!! YYYEEEEEHHHHAAAAAWWWWWW....**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

Chapter 12 ~ Wrath

_I'm sorry for being a douche earlier babe. I really hope you reconsider going. I think we will have fun. Please call me back when you get this._

I hit number seven on the keypad of my cell to delete the eighth message from Jude. I rolled my eyes and continued my perusal down the checklist I had made for hurricane preparation. I had just finished stacking all of the patio furniture from my deck and Edward's deck in the garage. I grabbed two bottles of cold water and headed to the deck where Edward was working on the generators.

I stepped out into the muggy afternoon air and sucked in a sharp breath. My heart raced at the enticing scene laid out before me. Edward, clad in a pair of holy, dirty carpenter jeans, a white wife beater with greasy hand prints littered across the material and beads of sweat dripping down his back were almost too much to take in. I raked my eyes appreciatively over his rippling muscles as I watched him turn a wrench to get the spark plug out of my generator. The dim sunlight glinted off his hair causing the bronze and copper colors to look like facets of diamonds sparkling in his shiny mane.

He turned and caught me staring. His lips immediately twisted into a crooked smirk. "Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

"Bite me," I snarled. "I am only human after all. What woman wouldn't appreciate a well oiled machine at work?" I snickered knowing this would drop him down a peg or two.

"Where would you like me to do it?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"To bite you? Where would you like me to bite you?" His smirk grew.

I rolled my eyes and tossed him the bottle of water. "I think I got everything else done on the list. We have enough food for a while. Now we just have to sit and wait." I opened my bottle and downed several gulps before looking back up.

Edward's mouth was open slightly and he was staring at me with hooded eyes and a smoldering expression. I furrowed my brow in curiosity as he shook his head and turned his attention back to the generator. "Yeah, just sit and wait. Have you checked the weather lately?"

"No, but I will go grab my laptop. I should try to get some writing done anyway. If I sit out here are you going to try and distract me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the house just as my cell phone started ringing. I flipped it open without mentally preparing myself for Jude's onslaught of sorrow and guilt.

"Hey, babe."

"Jude," I replied curtly.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" He sounded equally full of hope and remorse.

"No, Jude, I'm not going. There isn't anything you can do to change my mind." I wasn't in the mood to argue with him about this. I was getting so tired of defending every position on everything in my life from him.

"Well can I at least bring dinner over tonight? We could watch a movie and hang out or something."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I told you before I have a lot of writing to catch up on and I need time to think. Just give me a call on Sunday sometime. Maybe we can have dinner together on Monday night."

The silence was deafening as I waited for his response. "Fine, but I better not find out that Edward was there all weekend. I won't hold my fist back from connecting with his jaw if he finds a way to worm himself into your time this weekend."

"Edward won't be bothering me this weekend, Jude. I told you I have writing to do and I need to be alone to do that." Jude didn't know that I did most of my writing with Edward by my side, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. _Right? _I had intended on telling Edward that I needed some alone time this weekend anyway.

"Fine I'll talk to you later then," he spat out and ended the call without saying goodbye. His temper was really starting to get under my skin. I tossed my phone on the counter half tempted to just turn it off, but decided to ignore it for now. I grabbed my laptop and went back outside to plop on the floor of the deck against the sliding glass door. Since the patio furniture was put away I didn't have a lot of seating options.

I opened my laptop and clicked the web browser and immediately went to the weather channel's website. "They've upgraded it to a category three," I called out to Edward. "It looks like it's going to come ashore right below us maybe even only a few miles below us."

"This is going to be a bad storm," Edward mused as he straightened his lengthy frame and looked to the sky.

"They are projecting the first bands of rain to hit us as early as ten tonight, but the warning doesn't start until tomorrow morning. I agree, I think this is going to be bad. It looks huge." I bit my lip nervously as Edward came to sit next to me on the floor of the deck. "Do you think we should leave? Head to Williamsburg or something?"

He shook his head. "I think we will be fine. I know we are close to the beach and the storm surge will probably be high, but our houses here are built up onto a hill for this exact reason. Plus the only thing below us is the garage. If we do flood it's not going to make it up to the living levels of the houses."

I nodded silently as I read the storm warning and the site's hurricane preparedness list. We had done everything on the list and I was thankful for that. I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad that Edward and I would be right next door to each other during what was shaping to be the storm of the century.

"Yeah, so...uh...Edward?" I stuttered. He tore his gaze from the screen of the laptop and stared directly into my eyes. I felt a heat radiate through my body from his gaze. His eyes burned into mine as he waited for me to continue. "I need alone time this weekend, ok?" I silently prayed that he got what I was saying. I didn't want to explain further.

"I understand, Bella." He sighed and stood up to get back to work on the generators. "I'm just going to finish up here and get the storm shutters up on all of our windows."

I nodded and tried not to take in his slumped posture and dejected demeanor. Something inside of me tugged on the hope that he would fight me harder. Push me to give in to his pressure of staying with me. Truth be told I was petrified of being alone in my townhouse during this storm. I didn't mind summer thunderstorms, but hurricanes scared the shit right out of me, and after looking at how big it was and how close it was going to come ashore I was even more scared. "Um...we...uh...we still have to eat dinner tonight though. Do you want to get a pizza or something? We can eat and after we go our separate ways." I didn't look up at him, but gazed at the blank document on my laptop instead.

"We do need to eat," he said quietly. "Are you sure that's what you want, Bella? I don't want to push myself on you, doll."

I lifted my eyes from the computer screen and bit my lip as I spoke. "Can I be honest, Edward?"

He nodded his head and knitted his brows together before I went on. I was so tired of having this internal battle with myself. "I'm scared as hell of this storm. I don't mind thunderstorms they don't bother me, but I am petrified of what's coming our way. I don't want to be alone, but I need time. I have so much thinking to do and I'm never alone long enough to do it. I...guh...I sound so childish." I shook my head and let my hair fall around my face hiding my blush. "Just forget I asked," I mumbled.

"Bella," he called out to me in a firm tone. I lifted my head slightly to see his expression. "You are not being childish. This is a huge storm and it's going to be fierce there is no doubt in my mind about that. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was even a little scared. We will be fine, but we have to stick together to keep each other calm. Panicking in the middle of a monster storm isn't going to help either one of us. I don't really know what you are asking me for though, but whatever it is I will give it to you. What...whatever you need, Bella." He finished in a stuttered whisper as he wiped his hands on a rag.

I stared at his profile, sighing internally as the light played on the hard lines of his jaw. He was breathtaking. How could I not just run and jump into his arms? He cast a sideways glance at me and smiled peacefully. "I'm going to start the storm shutters. Do you think you could give me a hand?"

I nodded and stood quickly before we both went into the house. I set my laptop on the dining room table and slipped my flip flops on before we went out the front door and down the steps to the garage. We gathered the storm shutters and had them in place within an hour.

"I'm going to go shower," Edward told me as he put the last of the tools away and shut the garage door.

"Yeah, me too," I replied as he walked towards me. "Then we can order pizza?"

He nodded as the wind picked up violently. I grabbed the railing on the stairs trying to steady myself before I fell again. I looked to the now dark sky as several rain drops started to fall heavily on my face. "Well so much for it waiting until tonight to rain," I called out as Edward chuckled and bounded up the stairs to his front door.

"I'll be over in twenty," he called before he slipped into his house. I wasted no time in getting into my own house and hurried upstairs to shower.

Thirty minutes later I stepped out of my shower and wrapped my hair and my body in fluffy towels. I didn't realize how long I let the warm water cascade over my skin. I was lost in thought about the two men fighting for my heart. I resolved to give things a real shot with Jude. All of his faults aside he really was a great guy. I know he was a little possessive and his fuse was a little short, but everyone has their faults.

I came to the conclusion that I didn't really fit with Edward as his girlfriend. He was my best friend and I didn't want to chance ruining our relationship to be a rebound girl for him. What would happen to me when the next beautiful girl came waltzing into his life? I couldn't take it if he wasn't in my life even as a friend. I would crumble mentally if he wasn't around. Jude would just have to accept Edward for who he was, my best friend, and get over it.

I jumped and squealed slightly as a clap of thunder sounded overhead. My heart raced as I applied moisturizer to my face and hurried through my nightly routine. I squeezed my hair into the towel on top of my head before dropping it to the floor. I quickly combed through my tangled tresses and bunched it all on top of my head and out of my face.

Another clap of thunder rolled over the house as the lights dimmed and came back full force. I squeaked and hurried into my room to find clothes to put on. I grabbed a tank top, some cotton shorts and white cotton panties before I dropped the towel from around my body. I slipped the panties and the tank top on right before Edward appeared at the top of my stairs in my bedroom.

I turned quickly after I heard the sharp intake of breath and stared at his beautiful figure in the dim light of my bedroom. "Edward," I whispered as another clap of thunder shook the house. My body trembled with fear and anticipation as he quickly crossed the room and stood before me. "What are you doing?" I whispered again.

"Are you alright? I heard you squeal and I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself or something." His eyes roamed up and down my body and I watched his expression change from worry to desire as he made his way back up to my face.

"I'm fine," I said as I slipped my shorts on. "Let's go downstairs and watch the weather channel." I slipped past him and headed down the stairs to the main level. I found two wine glasses in the living room and the television was already on the weather channel. I let a small smile play at the corners of my mouth as I plopped onto the couch and picked up the full wine glass that was waiting for me. "Thank you," I said quietly as Edward sat next to me.

"Welcome," he replied with a beaming smile. "I already ordered the pizza. It will be ready in another five or ten minutes. I'm just going to run down there and get it. We were the last order that they took before closing."

"Oh, good."

We didn't say anything for several moments as we watched forecasters standing on the beach in North Carolina getting battered with wind and seaspray. I looked past Edward out the sliding glass doors and realized it was already pouring rain and really windy. The sky was pitch black even though it was only six in the evening.

"Wait, _you_ are going to get the pizza?"

"Yes, it's only down at the corner. I will be fine. Actually I should get going now. I will be back in ten minutes."

"Please be careful, Edward."

He nodded and disappeared out the front door. I got up from the couch and headed to the sliding glass door to inspect the weather closer. The rain drops trailing down the glass entranced me and I lost track of time while staring. The front door opened and I glanced at the clock noticing Edward had been gone for over twenty minutes.

"That wasn't ten minutes," I said playfully as I turned around to face a soaking, angry Jude. "Jude, what are you doing here?" I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes as he came closer to me. Once he got closer a trickle of panic rose up from the pit of my stomach. The look in his eyes was one of pure venom.

"You fucking lied to me," he spat out angrily.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" I stuttered as I backed into the kitchen.

"You said Edward wouldn't be here. You said you needed time alone this weekend. You fucking lied," he roared.

"We were just having pizza together, Jude. Then he was going home. I do need time alone and that's exactly what I asked you for so why are you here?" I tried to keep the sheer panic out of my voice, but it was becoming increasingly hard.

"Are you fucking him?" His nostrils flared as the anger flowed across his features.

"Wha..what?" I squeaked out. "NO."

"I don't believe you. You fucking whore. Do you like being a slut? Do you like whoring yourself around? You've been fucking him since we got together haven't you? How dare you fucking string me along. Stupid fucking bitch."

I cried out as he lunged at me, but twisted out of the way before he could get his hands around me.

"Please, Jude. You have to believe me. I haven't done anything with Edward, he's just my friend. I swear I haven't been stringing you along."

He lunged for me again, but I had no where to go as my back was closer to the front door. He grabbed me around the waist and shoved me into the living room.

"There," he pointed to the two wine glasses. "Proof. You don't drink wine with a guy that's just your friend. You are fucking lying. You have to pay, Isabella. I don't tolerate shit like this in my life."

He reached out and grabbed my wrist to pull me into his chest. He lowered his face to my ear and whispered, "Now, for one last good fucking and I will be on my way. How about you show me what a fucking whore you are."

"No," I cried out as the tears started streaming down my face. He forced me to walk backwards until I hit the wall.

"Look at me, babe." He said and blew a hot breath over my down turned face. I gagged at the stench of alcohol on his breath. Of course he was drunk. I didn't look up so he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled. I cried out again as the searing pain came back to my skull from earlier. "I SAID FUCKING LOOK AT ME."

"Please don't do this. I am not cheating on you, Jude. You have to believe me. Edward and I are just friends."

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore." He slapped me hard across the face. A fresh wave of tears poured down my face as I cried out again. His large, clumsy hand fumbled around under my shirt while he swayed slightly. I cried out as he groped my breast and lowered his chapped lips to my neck. He left slobbery kisses all over my neck as his lips traveled down to my collarbone.

"Please...don't..." I whispered again. My voice sounded so broken and defeated even to my own ears.

He wrapped both of his hands around my neck and shook me violently. My head flopped around like a rag doll. I closed my eyes and tried to numb the terror that was coursing through my body.

"I said shut the fuck up." He growled and spit in my face. "You will learn your lesson tonight you bitch. This will never happen to us again. By the time I'm done you will know that I am the only man in your life. From now on."

I let a sob escape that bubbled up from my throat as he squeezed his hands around my neck tighter and slammed my head against the wall behind me. Stars entered my gaze, but blackness did not take over my vision as I heard the front door open again.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Let her go," Edward demanded.

"Oh look, babe, it's your lover boy. He's here to save you. Well isn't that just dashing of him."

I cracked my eye open and could see Edward standing in the doorway holding the pizza. I had never seen such pure rage in his features. I felt a small ray of hope shine through to the surface as Edward placed the pizza on the entry table and stalked towards us.

"I said LET. HER. GO." Edward growled and his upper lip lifted slightly. I could feel the waves of furious energy rolling off of him. "I do not have a problem rearranging your fucking face you asshole. If you don't let her go now I will put you in the hospital."

Jude snickered and let his gaze flicker to me. I'm sure the alcohol coursing through his system didn't help his reaction time, but he didn't have a prayer as Edward struck the side of his jaw with a force that knocked him over. I fell in a crumpled heap to the floor and I watched Edward pounce on Jude.

"I knew this would fucking happen. I just fucking knew it from the moment I met you. You are such a fucking asshole. How could you do this to her? She is the best thing that ever happened to your shit stain existence and you go and fuck it up like this?" Edward was sitting on Jude's chest screaming into his face. "Call the cops, Isabella," he called out to me. "It's time for this fucker to go to jail." Edward snarled and his lips twisted into an evil grin.

I crawled into the kitchen and retrieved my cell phone and dialed the police station. I explained what happened to the operator and she sent three cars out immediately along with an ambulance. I curled into a ball on the floor as Edward delivered a staggering blow to Jude's face. I whimpered as my skull ached, but I was completely coherent. Surprisingly nothing else on my body hurt.

"Bella, baby," Edward crawled towards me on his hands and knees. "I'm so sorry, angel," he whispered as he pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as he shushed and rocked me. "It's alright now. He's not going to hurt you ever again."

Jude groaned from his position on the floor and Edward growled. "Don't fucking move you piece of shit." Jude rolled to his side, but made no other move to get up.

A loud bang broke the silence in the room as a voice boomed, "VIRGINIA BEACH POLICE."

"Come in," Edward yelled towards the front door. The door swung open and several officers strode into my house.

"Isabella Swan?" One man called.

"She's right here," Edward called out as two officers approached us.

"What happened here?" One questioned as I heard the siren from the ambulance in the distance. I explained my story and then Edward explained his before the EMT's rushed in with their bags.

"Let's get you checked out, baby," Edward whispered as he lifted me from the floor, carried me to the couch and set me down gently. The EMT took my blood pressure and checked me over quickly before assuring me that I was alright. I was thankful that I didn't have to make a trip to the hospital. They strapped Jude to a stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance. I was surprised he never attempted to correct any version of our stories. I thought he would at least try to defend himself with his skewed version of the truth, but he wouldn't even look in our direction.

"Miss Swan," one officer started, "Do you want to press charges?"

"I do, he is completely terrifying and I don't want this to happen to anyone else."

He nodded solemnly and said, "You will have to sign some paperwork, but let's wait until this storm passes. It's getting too dangerous out there to have you come down to the station now. I will head back and get everything started and when the weather has calmed you call me and we can set up and appointment to meet and get everything squared away."

"Thank you," I whispered as I looked over at Edward who was speaking with one of the EMT's. The officer nodded again and handed me his card before heading back to his car. The EMT waved and exited the house as well. Edward followed him, shut and locked the front door before coming back to sit with me on the couch.

"Are you ok?" What a loaded question that was.

"I don't know," I whispered as I tried to fully absorb what had just happened to me. My neck was starting to hurt slightly and my head was pounding. Edward stood again and grabbed the pizza and headed into the kitchen. I could hear him pressing random buttons on the oven then opening the door. I assumed he was reheating the pizza. I laid on the couch and curled into a ball trying to let my mind catch up with the events of the last couple of hours. I closed my eyes briefly before Edward was at my side again with a glass of water and Ibuprofen.

"Take these," he said as he held my hand in his to drop the pills into my palm. I closed my fingers around them and let them drop into my mouth before swallowing several gulps of water. "You need to eat. I'm sure it's the last thing on your mind, but you need to eat something." I nodded and sat up. Edward sat next to me and flipped through the channels on the television before landing on a mindless sitcom.

Edward saved me. Edward was right. Jude was a fuck up and he hurt me mentally and physically. How did he know these things? How could he sense these things? I suddenly realized that I hadn't thanked him. My stomach dropped as I turned and saw the dejected gaze painting his features.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anything for you," he whispered back staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I started slowly. "For not believing you and just shrugging your concerns off. I'm sorry...I'm...s...sorry," I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I lowered my gaze to my hands which were nervously wringing each other to death.

Edward sighed and pulled my chin up to look him in the eye. "Please don't apologize. I'm just glad I got here in time. If the pizza place hadn't screwed up our order I would have been here from the time he got here and you wouldn't be hurt right now. I should have had it delivered."

My jaw slackened as my lips parted in astonishment. I couldn't believe he was blaming himself for this. If it was anyone's fault it was mine for not seeing Jude for what he was in the first place. "Please don't blame yourself," I said quietly while looking into his eyes. "This is NOT your fault. You were here when it counted. You saved me and I couldn't be more thankful. I don't know how I will ever repay you. You have been there for me in so many ways in such a short time I don't know that it is possible to ever repay you fully."

"Bella, you've more than repaid me. You offered your help with Jordan when I knew it was a lost cause. You were there for me when I found out she cheated on me. You've have been with me through the toughest time of my life. I've never gone through anything like this." His green orbs burned with such sincerity I couldn't help the tears the escaped their confines again. "I'm sorry if my actions with Jude earlier scared you. You have no idea the rage that consumed my body the moment I realized what he was doing."

"You didn't scare me. I was so happy that you were back. I was so worried something happened to you," I sobbed. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"The feeling is mutual, baby." He took my hand in his and squeezed it right as the timer for the oven went off. He offered a small smile and stood to retrieve our pizza. Moments later he brought in two plates with pizza. I smiled and offered my thanks before devouring the food that was in front of me. Edward chuckled and ate his pizza much slower.

Edward cleaned up our dishes and returned to sit next to me on the couch. He made no move to be closer to me and I was longing for him to just wrap me up in his arms. The thought lingered in my head as my eyes drooped from the sheer exhaustion that swept over my body.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down sweetheart?" Edward whispered as he brushed several strands of hair from my forehead, tucking them behind my ear. I nodded and stood to make my way to the stairs. I stumbled and started to fall as the muscles in my legs protested and quivered. "Let me help you," Edward said and lifted me effortlessly into his arms. He carried me upstairs and laid me in the middle of the bed. "Sweet dreams my sweet, Isabella." He placed a soft, lingering kiss against my forehead and made his way back towards the stairs.

"Edward," I croaked out before he started his decent to the lower level.

"Hmmmm?" He called as he turned to face me.

"C...can you p...please stay with me?" I stuttered as a clap of thunder rang out overhead again. "P...please," I added, desperation ringing through my tone.

He nodded and kicked his shoes off before crawling into bed with me. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I swore I heard a whispered _I love you_ before I gave into unconsciousness, but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

**A/N: Well I told ya the tides were changing and the storm was a brewing! Boy what a nasty strike that was! Bella is ok though-she will have no lasting effects from Jude's idiot behavior! Also...I'm not a cop or EMT so I have no idea if anything I wrote pertaining to any of them was true, but I tried! A review would be fantastic! I love to read your words and maybe...just maybe it will help me get the next chapter written faster amisdt family upheaval!! :)**


	13. Calm

**A/N: Hey there my luvies!! So I have a chapter for you, but it's very short!! It's a bit transitional, but necessary! I was going to add to it, but I am running out of time to write in between family member visits so I thought I would give you all what I have instead of making you all wait!! I hope you enjoy it!**

**You guys totally ROCK my socks with all of the reviews!! I get so happy and giddy when I see those things in my inbox!! I couldn't ask for better reviewers srsly!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters! No copyright infringement is intended!**

* * *

Chapter 13 ~ Calm

Rain and wind lashed against the side of the house as I wearily opened my eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward's smooth voice whispered in my ear.

A beaming smile broke out across my face. "Morning," I mumbled as I looked up into his eyes. He flashed his crooked grin as he looked down upon me with a tender expression.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you," I said as I snuggled my face into his chest not wanting to leave the bed.

"How does your head feel?"

I pulled away from him slightly and rolled my head on my neck to test it out. "It's alright I guess. I won't know for sure until I stand up. What time is it?"

"It's ten," he said as he gingerly ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and hummed in contentment before collapsing the short distance back to the pillow. "I can't believe we haven't lost power yet. It's amazing with the way the wind has been howling all night."

"Didn't you sleep?" I opened my eyes and searched his face for traces of discomfort.

"I did sleep, but I woke up frequently because of the wind and I was pretty worried about you." He smiled as he looked down at me. "How about some breakfast in bed?"

"Mmmmm...I want pancakes and omelets and hasbrowns and bacon," I giggled as his eyes went wide.

"Are you starved?"

"I am," I said huskily and then my eyes went wide at the tone of my voice. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He chuckled and pulled his arm out from under me so he could stand up. He clasped his hands together and lifted them high above his head to stretch. I bit my lip as a sliver of his skin peeked through in between his shorts and t-shirt. "I will be back momentarily with some coffee. Why don't you check the weather?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding once he descended the stairs and flipped on the television in my bedroom. I was glad that the satellite signal hadn't gone out yet and immediately flipped to the local news station. The full brunt of the storm hadn't hit yet and they didn't expect it to make landfall until late this afternoon or possibly early evening.

I slowly tuned out the newscast as I let my eyes slide closed once again. My mind tried to process what happened the night before as I fell into a fitful slumber.

_Sweat poured off of me and I ran through the brush behind my house. I chanced a look behind me and cried out as I realized Jude was gaining on me. _

_"NO!" I shouted. "Stay away from me!"_

_The only sound coming from him were his rasping breaths and a wicked snarl. "Fucking whore," he spat out._

_I tried to push my legs faster, but my body was at it's limit. I looked back again, but stumbled in the process. My body hurtled towards the ground and I groaned as I made impact, but kept moving. _

_"Bella," he snarled out as he grabbed my ankle._

_"NO!" I screamed._

"Bella, hey," Edward's soft voice called out. "Wake up sweetie, you are having a bad dream."

My eyes flew open and I frantically searched the room for Edward.

"Hey," he said as I felt the bed sink next to me. "Are you alright?"

I turned my head slowly to look at him as the tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Shhh..." he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. "It's going to be ok, Bella, he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him near you."

I whimpered slightly and burrowed my face further into his chest. The nightmare was still so fresh in my mind and I was having trouble differentiating fact from fiction. I still hadn't fully absorbed what happened to me the night before. I knew the dream was my brains way of dealing with things, but I needed to deal with them now before the nightmares got worse.

I pulled back slightly from Edward's embrace. "I'm ok," I whispered. "It's going to be alright. I just need to deal with what happened. It may take me a while," I looked up at him briefly and was greeted with the most staggering gaze of sorrow.

"Bella," he started after taking a deep breath. "You are going to be fine. You're right it may take you a while to get through what happened to you, but you will and I will help you every step of the way." He smiled warmly and brushed several strands of hair off of my sweaty forehead. "Listen, I'm going to lay all my cards out on the table. I want you to be fully aware of my intentions. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded slowly and bit my lip waiting for him to continue.

"I am going to be single in less than a week. My divorce will be final and I will be a free man so to speak." He stared at the wall with a blank look. "I want you to know that I am going to do everything right this time. I will woo you and romance you until you are too weak to deny me anymore. We are going to go on dates and take walks on the beach at sunset. I'm not taking anything for granted this time around, Bella, you are my life now and I'm not going to screw it up!"

He finally turned his face towards me and cupped both of my cheeks with his calloused hands. I know my eyes were wide with surprise and I couldn't stop the emotion that was radiating from them. I didn't say anything and Edward continued, "I know it may take a while for you to get through the emotional damage this attack has caused, but, Bella, please know that I will wait for as long as you need. I'm in no rush because we will be spending the rest of our lives together." He laughed nervously as my eyes widened a little more. "Alright, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I can't seem to hold back when it comes to you. I hope I'm not scaring you. I'm just telling you what I know is true in my heart. I've felt this way for the past few weeks and getting to know you further has just cemented that fact in my head. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are my present and my future."

I remained still and quiet while he continued to cup my cheeks as I tried to take in this information. Could I see myself with Edward for the rest of my life. Honestly, I think I could. He was the perfect boyfriend. He anticipated my every need before they actually occurred. He cared for me like no other man had in my entire life. He told me I was beautiful on several occasions. He was terrified of being separated from me. I looked up into his eyes and watched the bright green sparkle fade to a dull, dejected green. I realized my internal musings had probably left him in a lurch.

"I...I...don't know what to say, Edward," I stuttered. He dropped his hands from my face and started to get up. "Please, don't leave me," I whispered. He turned back to my panicked face. "I don't know how to describe my feelings for you. I...I have spent these last few weeks battling with myself over my feelings for you. I shouldn't have desired you. You are married and technically you cheated on your wife with me." Rage pierced his gaze before I could continue, "I mean I know what she did was inexcusable and she probably started it way before we kissed, but that's not the point. Edward, you...and...me, we fit together like puzzle pieces. I've never felt anything like it before in my entire life. You have this uncanny ability to complete me in ways that I never knew I was lacking. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy and cliche, but I can't help it. I don't know any other way to describe it. You know what I need before I even know that I need it. We work together seamlessly and honestly, I've done some of my best writing with you by my side. I could not imagine my life without you in it."

I stopped and took a breath before Edward tackled me back onto the bed. He crashed his lips to mine urgently. I moaned quietly as his soft lips molded themselves to mine. I relaxed under his body weight. I thought it would be uncomfortable, but the weight of him on top of made me feel like I was grounded. I was anchored somewhere. I belonged somewhere.

He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks again. He brushed the pads of his thumbs across the apples of my cheeks softly as the tip of his tongue gently traced the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and groaned as his tongue slid with mine effortlessly. I could feel the moisture pool between my legs as he let one hand move to the nape of my neck. His fingers played gently in my hairline as I moaned again at the sensations overcoming my body.

"God, Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me? I feel like a seventeen year old all over again. I've never had such a strong physical attraction to another woman in my life." He whispered between kisses.

My only response was a moan as he moved his kisses to my neck and collarbones. I fisted my hands in his silky locks as he moved his lips across my skin in a fiery trail. My whole body overheated as the softness of his emotions played on my skin. I nearly cried out at the electrical impulses shooting through my body.

I tugged hard on his hair to signal where I wanted his lips. He moved up slightly and crashed his lips to mine again. I kissed back with fervor lifting my head off the pillow and pushing into him. He moaned and opened his mouth to me. Our tongues moved together smoothly and his hands roamed all over my body, finally resting one at my thigh and the other at the nape of my neck supporting my head. He squeezed and kneaded the muscle of my leg as I whimpered.

I could feel things escalating quickly, but decided that we should probably stop for now. I pulled back slightly as he took the hint and peppered my face with soft, butterfly kisses. "Mmmmm....you taste even better than I remember. You are...you are just perfect, Isabella." Edward murmured against my neck.

"You are by far the best kisser I've ever kissed," I admitted and giggled quietly.

He groaned before answering. "I don't think I want to know about any other guys you've kissed. I might want to hunt them down and beat their faces in for getting to you first." He chuckled darkly, but I found his possessive tendencies endearing.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what baby?" He looked at me with his brows furrowed in confusion. His lips were swollen from my kisses and his eyes were renewed with hope and that sparkle I loved so much. This was the Edward I loved. _Whoa! Did you just say love?_

"For saving me in more ways than one. You have no idea what you mean to me. I don't know if I could properly express it in words. You saved me....you....just....I couldn't ask for a better best friend and..." I dropped my gaze to the sheets as I continued on nervously, "quite possibly...boyfriend, if you'll have me." He didn't say anything for several seconds so I tilted my head to see his expression. I was floored by the wide smile that he wore. His eyes were brimming with a different kind of sparkle. I wasn't sure what it meant.

"Of course I'll have you, Bella. From now until forever. We only have a few more days to wait and we can make it official." He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "Now let's get some breakfast before it's lunchtime.

I smiled as he stood up and held his hand out for me. _Perfect boyfriend, indeed. How did I hit the hunk jackpot? That is something I will never understand. I can't wait until next week!!_

**A/N: So there you have it! I hate to say it, but there is probably only a couple of chapters left!! We need some fluff and lemonade after all the sexual tension and angst these two have been through!! SO...I wasn't going to throw this out there, but today is actually by birthday so the BEST present EVER would be a review!! I'm not asking for much-just some words of wisdom! Even if it's to tell me that I suck for giving you such a short chapter! I want to hear from you!! Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *


	14. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hello my lovlies!! So I'm giving this to you all a day early because a) I finished it and b) I won't be home for a few days. So I wanted to make sure you all got something to keep you coming back for more! :) Big fluff warning for this chapter! Swoonward is back! *sigh***

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews last chapter!! I was so happy and giddy for like 4 days after I posted the last chapter!! It's so exciting! Is it too much to ask if you all could push this up to 200 reviews with this chapter? That's only like 20 reviews-maybe even less than that! You all have no idea what your words mean to me! So thank you again!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! No copyright infringement intended!!**

* * *

Chapter 14 ~ New Beginnings

A week had passed since Edward's and Jordan's divorce. He had kept his distance from me and I had done the same for him. I knew deep down he needed time to process this hurdle he had just cleared. I needed time to process everything that had happened to me too. The storm passed without much damage. There were still people without power and plenty of places on the oceanfront flooded from the storm surge, but all in all we were left unscathed.

I finished my book and had sent it off to my editor. I still wasn't sure if I wanted it published. That book saw me through so many ups and downs in my life it felt almost too personal to share with the public. Even though the book contained none of my personal experiences I could pinpoint what was happening to me in my life with each chapter. In the end I decided to go ahead with the publishing process as a way of letting go. I shed each demon and skeleton with every chapter. It was liberating.

I gazed at my reflection of the bathroom mirror and could almost see the transformation that was taking place. My hair was longer, my eyes seemed brighter and my smile was genuine. So much had changed since I came back to where my roots were planted.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and proceeded with my daily morning routine. Heading downstairs and into the kitchen seemed to take longer than anticipated as the clock on the wall mocked me.

_Alice will kill me if I'm late._

I downed some coffee, grabbed my Kashi bar and headed out the door. Alice called late last night and begged me to come to her spa. She said they got a new line of facial products in and no one would be her guinea pig. So, naturally, she volunteered me. I wasn't too reluctant though. Pampering had definitely taken a backseat in my life lately. I was looking forward to some relaxation with my best pixie like friend.

I pulled up in front of the posh building that Alice called work and gave my keys to the valet. My phone chirped from it's hiding place in my purse. I stopped on the sidewalk and pulled it out quickly before heading inside. A small smile spread across my face when I realized the chirp was a text from Edward.

_Have fun at the spa. I'm out all day. Maybe we can have dinner together tonight?_

We hadn't eaten together in several days. I think Edward buried himself in his work and ridding his house of any memories of Jordan. He always sent me a text telling me he was alright though and most mornings I woke up to a fresh pot of coffee even though he never stayed to say Good Morning. I appreciated the gesture. I quickly typed out a reply.

_I plan to have fun. Dinner sounds great! I can't wait to see you!_

I closed my phone and walked through the glass doors towards the front desk. "Hey, Bella," Alice's receptionist Carrie said. "It's good to see you," she smiled warmly.

"Hey, Carrie, it's nice to see you too. Alice is expecting me I guess." I smiled in return.

"Yes, she is. She's in the Mediterranean room getting everything ready. You are in for the full package today girl. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks, I've been looking forward to it, but don't tell Alice I said that. I think she gets enjoyment from torturing me." I giggled and narrowed my eyes playfully as Carrie chuckled quietly with me.

"Don't tell Alice what?" Her pixie voice cut through my giggles like a hot knife through butter.

"Oh, hi, Ali," I smiled, "I was just telling Carrie how I'm ready for my day of torture."

Alice just rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow her. She led me into a beautiful room with a medical looking chair and a massage table. The deep greens, browns and beiges in the room set a comfortable tone as soon as you walked in.

"Sit," Alice demanded while she washed her hands. I sat in the chair and put my legs up on the footrest of the chair. "OK, the first thing we are going to do is wax those eyebrows."

"What? I thought you had some new facial crap you wanted to try on me?" I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Bella, what's the point of a spa treatment if you are only going to get one thing. Now that I've got you here you are in for the works. I hope you didn't have any other plans today because you will be here for the next several hours."

I huffed trying to sound irritated and replied, "No plans, just dinner with, Edward, I guess."

"Kay, well now that we've gotten the agenda all straightened out let's get on with it." She smiled devilishly as she came at my face with hot wax. I fought the urge to scream as the overheated liquid ripped the hair from my skin. I had to give it to Alice though she was quick and efficient at this waxing thing. It seemed like before she even started she was wiping some kind of cooling liquid on my tender flesh.

"Alright, that was the worst part of the whole day my dear. Now you can just sit back and relax. I have to take care of some things up front so Monica will be doing your facial and body wrap. Then Kat will be here right after lunch to do your massage. Then we are doing something with that overgrown mop of yours. Last, but certainly not least it's onto makeup." Alice grinned and exited the room as I sat with my mouth open astonished at the day that was ahead of me. I could hear Alice's melodic giggles all the way down the hall.

Before I could turn around straight I was sitting in the makeup chair blinking furiously at the man wielding the mascara wand. "Just hold still and look up sugar it won't hurt." He said in a sing song voice. I could tell he was getting impatient with my lack of confidence in his artistry. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so relaxed and calm from the massage I think I would have jumped up and ran from the room. He dabbed some gloss on my lips with a cotton swab and moved away from the mirror so I could see his creation.

I gasped and cried out, "I look fabulous."

"Oh, honey, you have a great base to work with. I hardly had to do anything." He smiled brightly as Alice danced into the room.

"Damn, Jonathan, you did an amazing job. I knew there was a reason I hired you." He smiled even wider and puffed out his chest minutely as Alice's praise sunk into his ego. "Come on you," she said as she grasped my hand and pulled me from the chair. She led me through the spa and into her expansive office.

"Alice, I can't even begin to thank you for all of this. I just wish I had somewhere to go and show off my new look." I thought I heard her snicker, but I brushed it off.

"We are going to start selling some clothing in the spa and I've got like three million samples from a few local designers. I rummaged through everything this afternoon and came up with the perfect ensemble for you." She turned to me and held out a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress.

"Alice," I started, "I have nowhere to go. I can't accept that."

"Hush, Bella, just go into my bathroom and put it on. I have some shoes out here for you too." Alice demanded and gave me a look of stern forcefulness.

I took the dress and retreated into the bathroom. I shed my clothes and put on the dress quickly before heading back into Alice's office. She smiled warmly at me and handed me some heels that matched perfectly with the dress. I slipped them on and turned a slow circle for her appraisal.

"You look ravishing dahling," she drawled. "Now, let's get you going. Your time here is up." She grinned and led me out into the lobby.

"Hey, where is Rose today? I didn't see her all day." I asked curiously.

"Oh, she...uh...she had some things to take care of outside of the building today." Alice marched me through the lobby and out the front door before I could question her faulty wording. Alice never faltered. I internally shrugged my shoulders and chalked it up to some secret of the business she wasn't ready to talk about.

Alice stopped me right by the valet and nodded to him. "Bella, a limo will be here momentarily to retrieve you. Your truck has already been taken home and your keys are on your kitchen counter. Now before you start firing the questions at me just know I'm not going to answer any of them. You can thank me for everything later because you **will** be calling me with details."

"Wha..." I started and she put a hand up to stop my questions.

"Don't ask because I'm not going to tell. Just enjoy your evening ok?"

I nodded and smashed my lips together before any more questions could leak out. A shiny, black limo pulled up in front of the building. The valet moved forward and opened the door for me. Alice guided me to the door with her hand at the small of my back. "Have fun dolly. I will talk to you tomorrow." She smiled warmly again before she shut the door on my face.

I sat in a stunned silence for at least ten minutes trying to absorb the enormity of what was happening to me. I had no idea who would have sent a limo to pick me up. A light bulb went off and I smiled knowing exactly who sent the limo. I reached into the pocket that holds my cell phone and pulled out a scrap of paper. Alice's elegant script stared up at me from the paper.

_Your cell phone is at home on your kitchen counter next to your keys. Have a great time! _

_-Ali_

I smiled again as the limo pulled to a stop in front of a beach house. I hadn't realized we were back in Sandbridge, but I could tell by the houses that surrounded the one we were parked in front of. There wasn't anything spectacular about the house on the outside that I could see. The driver opened the door and I exited the car as gracefully as I could.

"Evenin' Ma'am, please enter through the front door of the house and walk straight through to the patio." The driver nodded his head and walked back towards the front of the car.

I climbed the steps to the front door and carefully pushed the heavy wood open. I walked straight through the house towards the back door which I could see clearly from the front door. I paid no attention to the rooms to my left or right as my anticipation rose to levels I never thought possible.

I pushed the french door on the back of the house open and was greeted by the most beautiful site I had ever seen. The whole patio was lit with candlelight. The room seemed to be enclosed by screens that let the ocean breeze drift through without the bother of insects. There was a small table set for two with rose petals littered across it's surface. I noticed an iPod home on a small cart next to the french doors. I knew the iPod in the dock was Edward's because of his eccentric case. It was red, black and white and looked like something straight out of 1985.

The hairs on my neck rose as I felt a feather of warm air float across my exposed shoulder. "You look absolutely stunning," Edward whispered. He pressed himself against my back and took a deep breath. "You smell even better, Isabella."

Hearing him say my full name was like an aphrodisiac. It sent a shiver down my spine and a jolt of electricity through my body that I never wanted to end. I turned slowly and took in his striking features. He wore his delicious sideways smirk as his eyes traced every curve of my face. I took a small step back and let my eyes roam up and down his body. He looked ravishing in his light gray dress pants and dark blue button up. He was bare foot and I wanted to cry in joy at the sexiness that oozed from his every pore.

"You look amazing," I squeaked out as he gently took my hand and brushed his lips across my knuckles. I wanted to melt right there on the spot. His eyes never left mine as he laid small kisses across the back of my hand. "What is all of this?" I asked without breaking eye contact.

"I wanted our first date to be memorable, Bella," he whispered and I shuddered involuntarily. I drank him in hungrily as he dropped my hand and raised his to cup my cheek. "I never thought you could be more beautiful than you already were, but Alice certainly worked her magic. It's taking every ounce of self control I have not to clear this table and lay you down right here."

I inhaled sharply as he leaned in and placed several butterfly kisses against my lips. I groaned at the light contact yearning for more. I wanted him to ravish me completely, to just take me as his. "You never asked me on a date, Edward," I whispered.

He chuckled and smiled down upon me. "Well technically I asked you to have dinner with me tonight in a text message. I believe your response was that dinner sounded great and you missed me. If that's not proper enough for you then I will ask you right now." His smile fell, but was quickly replaced with a smirk as his gaze shifted to the floor. He seemed nervous. He looked up and started quietly, "Isabella would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner this evening?"

I smiled and nodded. Any words I wanted to say were caught in my throat. The butterflies slammed around in my stomach as he led me to the table and pulled a chair out for me. He made sure I was settled before he took his seat across from me. "That shade of blue does amazing things to your skin," Edward admitted before lifting the intricate silver lid on his plate. I smiled and mimicked his actions with the same lid that adorned my plate.

I inhaled deeply as the delicious scent of garlic swirled up from the plate of fettucini alfredo. "It looks delicious, Edward, did you make this?"

He nodded slowly. "I hope it's good. I spent quite a while preparing it from scratch." He ducked his head and looked at me through his lashes shyly. I gave him a reassuring smile as I took my first bite. It was like pure bliss in my mouth. The perfect combination of spices, cream and garlic. It was heaven on earth. "Oh my God, Edward, this is delicious."

He let out a breath through his nose and I smiled in contentment. "I'm glad you like it."

We ate together in a comfortable silence occasionally glancing at each other coyly or grinning in satisfaction. I know my grins stemmed partly from the amazing meal, but mostly from the amazing man sitting across from me.

I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. The orange and pink of the sky looked breathtaking on the water as the sun said it's final goodbye for the day. "So," I started quietly, "Who's house is this?"

"Actually, it's mine." He admitted in a whisper.

My eyes went wide at this admission. I never knew he had a beach house. "How long have you had this place?"

"A couple of years now. Jordan didn't know about it. I inherited it from my Great Aunt. She left me this house and hefty insurance policy." His cheeks tinted pink as he spoke. I couldn't imagine why he would be embarrassed about something like this.

"Well it's perfect," I smiled as I stood up. "Would you take me on a tour? I think I need to move around after that dinner."

"Sure," he replied enthusiastically as he rose from his seat and clasped my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. We started with the kitchen which was just off the patio. It had modern appliances and cupboards with many windows looking out onto the ocean. He led me into the formal dining room which was on the left side of the house right next to the kitchen. From there we went to the right side of the house and into the living room, then the den which had an extensive library, old oak library table and an ancient roll top desk.

He broke my trance as I let my eyes wander up and down the spines of several books. "Would you like to see the upstairs?" I nodded and he led me up a narrow staircase. There were two doors at the top of the stairs. One to the right and one to the left. He led me to the right first and pushed the door open. "This is the guest bedroom." He motioned for me to enter first and I stepped across the threshold carefully. The room was open and bright with many windows looking out over the water. There was a lavish bathroom attached to room that had a stand alone shower and claw foot tub. Both the bedroom and bathroom were decorated in muted pastels. It had a very beachy feel. I walked around looking at the trinkets set on various surfaces. When I looked over at Edward finally it seemed he was buzzing with anticipation.

"What's the other door?" I asked pointing out into the hallway. His eyes lit up as he held his hand out for me. I accepted and he led us across the hallway to the other door. He pushed it open and I gasped. The room was gorgeous. It ran the entire length of the house. It was huge. The whole room was done in rich brown and turquoise. It was so warm and inviting I wanted to crawl into the king size bed and just snuggle under the comforter. There was a small alcove with a desk straight across from the door on the North side of the room. To the right was a wall of windows and a sliding glass door looking out over the ocean. To the left was the bed and beyond that was the bathroom. I was in awe as I made my way to the sliding glass door. I opened it and looked back to Edward. He nodded and followed me out onto the balcony. It was an amazing view and you could hear the waves breaking on shore.

I pushed my body into the rail that ran around the narrow balcony and placed my hands on the railing. Edward came up behind me and pressed himself into my back. He placed his hands on either side of mine trapping me where I stood. I wasn't going to protest. It was so nice to welcome the electrical spark flowing from his touch as he skimmed his nose across my shoulder. I was so sick of pushing those feelings to the back of my mind. Now I didn't have to ignore them.

He was placing small kisses across my shoulder towards my neck, occasionally nipping at my flesh. When he reached my neck he brushed my hair aside and left a trail of warm fire up to my ear with his lips. "Would you like to go downstairs for some dessert?" He whispered seductively. I titled my neck slightly to give him better access and hummed in approval when his tongue darted out to taste my flesh. "I hate to force the issue, but if we don't go downstairs now I can't guarantee how long I can hold out."

I nodded thoughtfully and he led me back inside and downstairs to the patio. He held my seat for me again and cleared our dinner dishes from the table. He came back outside moments later holding one plate of tiramisu and one fork. His smile was devious as he pulled his chair around the table to sit next to me rather than across from me.

"I hope you don't mind sharing, Isabella," I blushed furiously, but really wasn't sure why. He hadn't said anything sexual.

"I don't mind at all," I squeaked out. He nodded and pursed his lips as the fork glided effortlessly through the dessert. With a heaping forkful of dessert he raised the utensil to my lips. I parted them and took the fork in watching Edward's facial expression the whole time. His eyes never left my lips as I darted my tongue out to get the last remnants off the fork as he pulled it out. He groaned as his eyes darkened a shade. "Mmmmm...that's delicious," I mumbled with a mouthful of creamy paradise.

"I can't take the credit for this one. The bakery by Alice's spa made it." I smiled and grabbed the fork from his hand. "Wait..." I said as I held the fork in mid air. "Did you plan my spa day?" I gasped as he smiled shyly. "You did didn't you? Alice helped too didn't she? Obviously, she picked out the dress I'm wearing. Why else would she have done that?" I finished talking more to myself than Edward.

"Rose, helped too. She brought your truck and your cell phone home. Alice, came here on her lunch break and decorated the patio for me. They were rather enthusiastic about me doing this right for your sake."

I smiled wistfully as I thought of my best friends running all over the city just to ensure my first date went well. I shook my head slowly and sliced through the dessert with the fork and held it to his mouth. Edward opened willingly while staring deep into my eyes. His eyes fluttered closed briefly and he moaned as I pulled the fork out of his mouth. That noise sent a shock wave of lust through my body. I let the fork drop to the table as I attacked his mouth with fervor.

I groaned as his tongue slid effortlessly around in my mouth. He traced my teeth and gums slowly as I tilted my head to the side deepening the kiss further. Edward reached his hand up to cup the nape of my neck and let his hands tangle in my hair slightly. We groaned simultaneously as he closed his mouth and bit my bottom lip gently. He pulled back and placed several chaste kisses all across my lips.

I opened my eyes as he slid his hand from my neck to cup my cheek. "Dance with me?" I nodded a silent answer to his question and he smiled. He rose from the table and turned his iPod on shuffle before turning to me and offering his hand. I accepted and stood as the first chords of Kings of Leon's, "I Want You," flowed through the iHome speakers.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close as we swayed to the music. I hummed in contentment as one of his hands traced lazy circles on the small of my back. I pulled back slightly and looked up to his smiling face. "Thank you, Edward. This has been the most memorable first date I've ever been on."

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and smiled down on me again. My face hurt from all the smiling I was doing. For the first time in a long time I felt genuinely happy.

"Do we have to go home tonight?" I asked shakily. I didn't want him to assume I was going to sleep with him, but I really didn't want this night to end.

"We have all weekend baby," he replied quietly. "We could stay longer than that, but I have a crew starting on some rennovations Monday and I don't want to be in their way."

"I will need to run home and get some clothes." I mentally started going through my wardrobe.

"No need, Alice gathered some things for you. They are in the closet of the master suite. I took the liberty of unpacking them for you. You have plenty to wear for the next two days. She does go a little overboard doesn't she?" He laughed at the frown that formed on my face. I could only imagine what Alice had packed. "Don't worry she didn't pack anything too absurd. I made sure of it."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I whispered.

"My pleasure," he sighed. "I plan to make use of the skimpy night gowns she packed though. Not that I haven't seen you in less, but you were never mine to claim. Now that you are I plan to claim you all weekend."

I could feel the blood rush to my face as the song changed to a slightly faster beat. Edward spun me out away from him and pulled me back quickly crushing my small frame to his hard one.

"Would you like to join me in the bath, Isabella? Your feet must be hurting from those heels and I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He smirked playfully as he pulled me into the house. I had no choice but to follow behind him. As if I would want to be anywhere else. HA! _Yeah right!_

_MMmmmmm....it's going to be a long night. _

**A/N: Ok so I know there was no lemonade in this chapter, but there will be some in the next chapter I promise! I just couldn't write anymore and lost my mojo towards the end there! I hope you enjoyed the fluff!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**

* * *


	15. Unstoppable

**A/N: Hello my lovlies!! I hope you all are in the mood for some citrus! I have to apologize ahead of time because this chapter ended up being way shorter than I anticipated, but I've had a crap load of RL stuff going on so I figured this was better than nothing or making you wait two more weeks for a couple more pages of text. So...I'm sorry it's so short, but it's very very citrusy!! ;)**

**Thank you SOOOO much to all of my reviewers!! I have to give a special shout out to erinmiyu! She was my 200th reviewer!! WOOOOT! You should really go check out her stories when you are done reading this chappie! The Anti-Pleasure Dissertation is an epic WIN! That story is awesome!! Her other story is equally as awesome it's called Remains to be Seen! Both stories are on my favorites page and she is on my favorite Author page so go check her out!!! Lovedforeternity-Thank you for everything!! Your reviews always rock my socks!! ;) **

**OK I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've srsly written like 2 lemons so it's still new to me! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! That credit goes to a genius lady named Stephenie Meyer!! **

* * *

Chapter 15 ~ Unstoppable

The fading orange of the setting sun was the only light in the bathroom. The water cascaded from the tap to fill the tub and I was stuck to the spot where I stood. Edward moved around me dumping oils into the water and lighting candles. My mind reeled at the ramifications of the activity I was about to partake in. If I was being honest with myself I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to sleep with him just yet. I mean he was perfect in more ways than one, but did we really know each other that well.

Yeah the sexual tension could be cut with a knife whenever we were together. That I couldn't deny. I kept going back to the same issue. Was I ready? If I was unsure about this and myself how could I be sure that he wanted this? Was I a rebound? He was literally just divorced like four minutes ago. At least that's how it felt.

"Hey, doll, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Edward approached carefully. When I didn't look up he grasped my chin and gently pushed it up so he could see my eyes.

"I'm...I'm just...thinking?" It came out sounding like a question and I shook my head gently from his grasp and returned my gaze to the floor.

"Bella," he called softly. I brought my eyes up on my own this time and stared into his hypnotizing pools of green. "We are just taking a bath, ok? It doesn't have to be anything more than that. We don't even have to do that if you don't want." He paused for a second and searched my face. His eyes lost some of their luster as he continued, "Do you not want to do this?"

I stared at him for several more seconds just absorbing the pure beauty in his features. His face fell further every second that passed and I felt myself frowning.

Edward reached over and turned the water off before returning his eyes to mine. "Please tell me what's wrong," he whispered.

I felt so stupid voicing my concerns. My heart knew that they were all for nothing, but my stupid brain wouldn't stop working. "I don't want to be your rebound," I blurted out as my eyes widened in surprise.

Edward's eyebrows shot up as his frown deepened. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. "How...how could you even think that?" He whispered as his features softened. "Bella, I told you a couple weeks ago. You are it for me. I've think I've known that since the day we met. We had some obstacles to overcome, but now it's our turn. It's our turn to be truly happy and I plan to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I can."

I felt my frown turning up at his words as several tears escaped down my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. I returned the kiss as we gently caressed each others lips. His fingers traced my cheekbones trailing a ghosting path down my neck to my shoulders and finally came to rest on the top of my dress on my upper back. He slid the zipper slowly breaking apart the teeth until it reached my lower back. His hands came up to my shoulders as his fingertips danced from my upper arms to my forearms and then to my own hands. He pulled my hands from his face and brought them up over my head before slowly retracing his path back to my shoulders and then to my sides. He gently pushed the top of the dress and it fell to the floor with a ruffling whoosh. I groaned as the cool air grazed my skin.

He finally pulled out of the kiss and his lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone stopping at the swell of my breasts spilling out of the top of my dress. He groaned and I let out a breathy moan as his lips ghosted over my lace covered nipples. He reached behind me and deftly unhooked my bra the lack of straps causing it to fall straight to the floor. "Magnificent," he breathed as he stepped back briefly to take in my upper body.

I grabbed his face and brought it back to mine crushing my lips hungrily to his. I wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. I gently brushed my hands up the front of his pants and sighed into his mouth once I found his hardened length. I un buckled his belt and made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants before pushing them to the floor also. His boxers were tented from his obvious arousal and I nearly drooled in anticipation of seeing him in his naked glory. I quickly pushed my panties down my legs feeling a new urgency heat up in the pit of my stomach. I leaned down and left open mouthed kisses on the hardened planes of his chest. I didn't know which way to turn first. I felt like I was at an all you can eat fruit buffet. I wanted to taste everything, but I didn't know where to start.

Edward chuckled as he pushed me from him. "It's not a race beautiful. We have the rest of our lives to do this." He smiled down at me as I stood up straight before him. He bit his lip as his eyes raked all over my naked body. My chest was heaving for breath and when his eyes stopped at my breasts I found it even harder to breathe. "You are so gorgeous. There isn't enough time in this life to tell you that." He stepped back and stared at me hunger dancing across his features. He hooked his thumbs into his boxers and yanked them down to the floor. He stepped out of them as I looked down and let my eyes roam all over his naked body. It was my turn to bite my lip as his erection twitched and bobbed with excitement. I groaned quietly as he reached for my hand. "Shall we?" He asked and jerked his head in the direction of the bathtub. I nodded my head in agreement and we walked over to the tub together.

He stepped in first and tugged on my arm to follow him. We both settled into the warm, aromatic water, my back against his chest, and I sighed deeply. "This is heaven," I whispered. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I hope to do this as often as we can. Winter is coming soon and you know we'll have to do something to keep warm." He laughed quietly.

"Mmmm...I can think of other activities we can do that will keep us nice and toasty." I giggled as he ran his hands down my sides lightly.

"Oh yeah? What activities would fit that bill?" He whispered directly into my ear before sucking my lobe into his mouth nibbling gently. I moaned as his hands traveled around to the front of my body and floated up to cup my breasts. He ran his thumbs over my hardened nipples as his lips nipped and sucked on the flesh of my neck and shoulder.

"Do...do I...really have to...answer that?" I stuttered as his palms kneaded my breasts.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he whispered huskily. I turned my head slightly to look at him and he smiled and crashed his lips to mine. I moaned low in my throat as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I sighed and opened my mouth to him. Our tongues danced together fighting for dominance as we traced each others mouths.

The wetness pooled in between my legs as his skillful hands continued to massage my flesh. He snaked one hand down my stomach to the apex between my legs. I cried out as his fingers traced all around my mound. My hips bucked up as he carefully avoided where I needed him most. I growled as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns around my mound. I felt like I was going to burst when he broke the kiss and whispered "What do you want, Isabella?"

"God, Edward, just fucking touch me, please?" I begged for his fingers. I wanted him inside of me.

He chuckled darkly as his lips ghosted over mine again. "Like this?" he asked as he traced a finger down my slit curving it upward ever so slightly to enter me minutely. I cried out as his thumb pressed into the vibrating bundle of nerves. "Or like this?" he asked again as two fingers slowly entered me.

"MMmmm..." I moaned and sighed as I let my head fall back onto his chest. The hand still on my breasts switched back and forth from one nipple to the other. The sensations and vibrations coursing through my body were almost too much to take as his ministrations sped up slightly. "More," I breathed, "faster, please," I cried out as he increased his pace further, twisting his fingers to hit my g-spot just right. "Mmmm....so...good," my breath hitched as my the coil deep within me tightened.

"You are so fucking slick for me, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "I can't wait to slide my dick inside you. You are so tight," he said as he bit my ear lobe. I cried out as he increased pressure on his thumb resting on my clit. "Come for me, Isabella, come for me please."

I screamed out and snapped my eyes shut as my back arched away from his chest. My ass pressed into his erection as he groaned. "Beautiful," he said as I floated back down to earth. "You are so perfect," he whispered. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

I nodded and stood on shaky legs. Edward stood behind me and held onto my waist to steady me out of the tub. He stepped out and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and took the other to my legs. He ran the towel up and down my legs painfully slow occasionally placing chaste kisses on the fleshy part of my thighs. He paid careful attention to my breasts as he ran the towel over them gently several times. When he felt I was sufficiently dry he led me into the bedroom and towards the bed.

I reached out and pulled at the towel still around his waist. It fell to the floor in a heap as he pushed me back onto the bed and crawled over me like he was the world's worst predator and I was the most helpless prey. I laid back on the bed as his mouth and hands worked from my stomach up to my breasts. He moved methodically pulling one nipple into his mouth and palming the other breast just rough enough for me to derive intense pleasure from it.

"Please...please don't stop," I whispered as he bit down on my nipple.

A chuckle bubbled up from the back of his throat as he pulled away from my breast. "You are seriously overestimating my control, Bella," he smirked. "I couldn't stop now if I wanted to. Not since I've had a taste. You are so perfect."

I smiled and pulled his face to mine. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips. "You aren't so bad yourself you know?"

"Mmmmmm..." he moaned as his lips attacked mine. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over me. His hands were everywhere at once causing my need for him to become almost unbearable. I raked my fingernails up and down his back letting my hands run over the muscles and hard planes of his body.

He pulled away from me and sat up slightly. I ran my eyes in paths up and down his body letting my hands trail behind slowly. I reached his erection and gripped it tightly. "Fuck," he hissed out through his teeth. I slowly ran my hand up and down his length as he swore and crumpled above me.

He grabbed my hands and threw them above my head. I looked at his face with wide eyes. His wild stare made my breath catch and come in short gasps. "Are you ready, Isabella?" I nodded once and he entered me never letting his eyes leave mine.

"Ung...you feel so good," I whispered as he moved slowly letting my body adjust to him.

"You have no idea, Bella, this is the most amazing thing I've ever felt." He sped up slightly as he pulled one of my legs up to rest on his shoulder. I cried out at the deep penetration the angle afforded. "You like that? You like it when I'm buried inside of you? God you're so tight," he said through clenched teeth.

"You feel so good, Edward," I cried out again between pants. He sped up and threw my other leg up onto his shoulder and I screamed as his balls slapped my ass with every passing stroke from him. "I'm not going to last much longer," I whispered as he growled and pushed into me harder.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm not going to last either. Come with me please," he ground out as he reached down to suck my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my hands around his arms and arched my back off the bed as my orgasm slammed through my body. "That's it baby, let go with me."

I screamed and dug my fingers into the flesh of his arms as his thrusts became frantic. A string of curse words left his mouth and his eyes slid shut before he released himself deep within my center. "Shit," he whispered as he let his sweaty forehead drop onto my chest.

Our chests were rising and falling rapidly, in unison as he pulled out and dropped down on the bed next to me. "Edward," I panted, "that was...."

"It really was...wasn't it?" He breathed out.

I hummed in agreement and snuggled into his chest. He slid his arm around me and pulled me closer as our breathing evened out and we both quieted with the lulling sounds of the ocean behind us. I could hear thunder in the distance as darkness enveloped the room.

I knew I was home, here in his arms. Nothing had ever felt more right to me in my entire life. The way my head fit into the crook of his arm. The perfect length of his arm that fit around me snugly. The way he anticipated my needs. I didn't want to be anywhere else, ever. This was it for me. He was it for me and I was it for him. I felt more relaxed as I fell into a deep slumber with these thoughts still on my mind. Nothing could stop the unstoppable force that we had formed.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go!! ;) We are winding down with this story, but I will not stop writing! I've already started my next story! I have no title yet, but I've gotten about 4 chapters written! It's going to be another BxE story, but I'm attempting EPOV for the first time in it. I've had a couple people read what I have so far and I've gotten some great feedback. So make sure I'm on your Author Alert list so you know when I post it!! **

**Another quick thing...I need some banner help on Twilighted! Mrs.C made me an AWESOME banner for this story and I posted it in my summary on Twilighted, but it's tiny! I can't figure out how to make it bigger! So if you have any idea how to do that stuff can you please PM me and let me know! I will explain to you what I did and see if maybe I missed a step or did something wrong along the way! I greatly appreciate it!!**

**Reviews are better than a sweaty, post-sex Edward....ok well maybe not, but I still like reviews!! ;)**


	16. Playful Existence

**A/N: Welcome back! I don't have too much to say here, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you so much to the few people that did respond to the last chapter!! It wasn't many and I'm a little discouraged, but hey what can you do? So...here's the deal! If you review this chapter I will give you a sneak peek into the first chapter of my new story! I know it's not a teaser for this story, but I don't have the next chapter written for this story yet so I can't give you that, but I can give you a little glimpse into the new Bella I'm working with!! Maybe if I get a good response this chapter I will give you all a little glimpse into the Edward I'm working with if you review the next chapter! We shall see how it goes! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but Rob owns me after seeing those pics of him in the People's Beautiful People Issue!! *DAMN***

* * *

Chapter 16 ~ Playful Existence

I couldn't remember ever being this happy at any point in my life. Okay, well maybe Christmas that one year when I was seven and I got every single Barbie and the Rockers toy that Mattell made. This was a totally different kind of bliss.

That first weekend Edward and I spent together was magical in so many ways. It wasn't just the fact that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. It was the bubble that had formed around his beach house. Nothing could have popped that bubble and it seemed to follow us back to our respective townhouses. We were encased, enthralled and completely in love with each other. I never thought I would experience these feelings at any point in my life. I thought my mundane existence would be furthered by a mundane love. Edward's love was anything but mundane. Just when I think I have him figured out he tosses a wrench into the works and keeps me guessing and pondering if he's even real.

Our friends prove that he's real. They talk to him and acknowledge him so I know I'm not completely nuts, but there is always something there just under the surface waiting to bubble and devastate me. I have done a really good job pushing those feelings to the back of my brain, but they do surface from time to time. I can't help it. I've been insecure for my entire life. It's hard to shut that part of me down.

So many things had happened over the past two and a half months. I pressed charges on Jude and I had a restraining order in place to keep him from me. Not that a piece of paper would do all that much if he wanted to find me. I wasn't entirely sure if he was in jail or roaming the streets and I honestly didn't care what he was doing. I didn't want to know.

Edward and I declared our love for each other the first week we were together. Culture calls that moving at a lightning pace for a relationship, but Edward and I weren't traditional. I think I loved him from the moment he realized Jude was messing up our jive. He brought so much to the table of our relationship. I never saw him act towards Jordan the way he acts towards me. I have never treated a male with the adoration that I bestow upon Edward. I'm not saying that we treated any past significant others badly, but there was just something about being around each other that brought out the best in our personalities and not just towards each other. I was happier with everything in my life. Things were so much brighter. It sounds so cliche, but I felt like the heavens opened up and rainbows and sunshine surrounded me everyday. A year ago if one of my classmates back in New York told me that they were feeling these same things I am feeling now I probably would have found the nearest trash can to vomit into. I won't knock all of the cliches out there about love now though. I am a firm believer in soul mates and happily ever after even though I'm not totally there yet.

Christmas was only two days away and we were actually getting ready to move into our house in the Courthouse Estates. The For Sale sign went up on Edward's townhouse over a month ago and we closed on our new house two days ago. It was ready to move into and I was chaffing at the bit to live with him. We spent equal time together at each other's houses, but it was becoming a burden to run back and forth all the time. Since neither one of us had any family here we decided to move into our house on Christmas day. It might sound like an awful way to spend Christmas to anyone else, but I could hardly contain myself. Alice had invited us to her house for dinner on Christmas Day. We gladly accepted provided we had the moving truck unloaded. Once the pixie got wind of our impending move she demanded that all four of them help us move. Edward and I both firmly told her no, but she insisted defeating both of us with one of her infamous puppy dog looks. I hoped that Emmett, Rose and Jasper weren't too put out about helping us.

So it was set that tomorrow everyone was coming over to help load the moving truck so we could get an early start on Christmas morning. I was hastily packing the last of my kitchen when Edward snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sucked in a breath inhaling his unique scent of ocean and vanilla. I sighed as his lips met the skin just below my ear lobe. The fire ignited under my skin and quickly traveled throughout every inch of my body as I reached my hands up behind me and wound them into the chaotic mop atop his head.

"I can't wait to sleep in bed with you tomorrow night in our own house," he whispered directly into my ear. I shivered involuntarily as a moan escaped my lips. "I might even have a surprise for you," he chuckled as I dropped my hands and spun around to face him.

I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow before speaking, "I thought we agreed on no presents? The house is our present to each other."

"Bella, did you honestly think I wouldn't get you a gift for our first Christmas together?" He dropped his eyes and his expression quickly changed from playful to sheepish.

I smiled wickedly and said, "well I got you something too so I guess we're even."

His eyes snapped up to mine as he narrowed them playfully. "You, Isabella Swan, are wicked."

"That I am," I whispered as I swatted his chest. "Don't you have more packing to do? I know _I_ do and you're distracting me."

"I like being sidetracked by you," he mused. "You are such a beautiful distraction."

I pushed gently at his chest and said, "flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Cullen, but I have packing to do if you really want to move tomorrow."

He chuckled as I turned my back to him and resumed my erratic packing. He ran his hand from my shoulder down to cup my ass cheek before he rested his chin on my shoulder. "How about I help you pack and then you can help me pack?"

I hummed in agreement and he grabbed an empty box and began strategically packing my boxes. We were so contrasting in some things. My boxes looked like a hot mess of belongings with no rhyme or reason. His actually had order and purpose. I giggled at his meticulous packing skills.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at my sudden outburst. "What are you finding humorous?"

"Um...I think tomorrow I should probably unpack the boxes that I packed." I giggled again as he arranged the box he was packing to maximize space. At least that's what I assumed he was doing.

"Why is that doll?" His smirk widened to a full smile.

"Well my boxes are a disaster to what you've got going on right there," I pointed to the box he was working on. "I am just haphazardly throwing things into the boxes to get it done. I have no rhyme or reason to what I'm doing. I just want it packed and done."

He laughed openly at the box I was packing and smacked me on the ass. "Baby, I don't care what your boxes look like. I will unpack and organize whatever hot mess you have in those boxes. Don't worry about it."

I smiled at his profile as he furrowed his brow in concentration. "You know you really do complete me. You are so together and I am so chaotic, but it's just enough of a mix that we help each other rather than hindering each other. How did I not see this months ago?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment staring into the depths of the box he was still organizing. "We were made for each other. Like we were a puzzle and someone took a jigsaw and cut us apart. We just fit together. It's meant to be, Bella, I can feel it." He looked up to me and smiled his gorgeous smile before pulling me closer to him by my belt loop. "What are your interpretations, doll?"

I let my gaze wander over his face for several moments just trying to absorb his positive energy. I was trying to gather my thoughts, but his fingers playing at my waist were sending impulses to my nether regions instead of my brain. I finally just blurted out, "I agree with you." He chuckled and stilled the movements of his fingers letting me gain some consciousness. "I think we are such a cliche fairy tale romance. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would feel like this I wouldn't have believed them. I never thought it was possible to find my other half. You just get me, Edward. You understand me and what goes on in my head most of the time."

He nodded and whispered, "I feel the same way about you," before crashing his lips to mine. I still gasped every time the electrical impulses shot from my lips to my extremities. He darted his tongue out and parted my lips to explore my mouth. The crystal vase I was holding dropped to the floor shattering, but neither one of us could be bothered with it. He lifted me up to the counter and wove his arms around my waist tightly. I grasped his hair and pulled lightly to let him know I was enjoying his playful act.

I cried out as he broke the kiss and bit my neck. I dropped my hands to the hem of his shirt, grasped it and quickly pulled it up over his torso and head before flinging it across the room. He repeated the same actions with my shirt. Our lips met again in a fiery embrace as we both grasped, pulled and pushed urgently at each other's bodies. He reached up towards to the waistband of my shorts and tugged. I raised my hips as he yanked my shorts and panties off and threw them aside. I crashed my lips to his collarbone as he cupped my cloth covered breasts with his hands. A moan rumbled deep in my throat as he flicked my nipples playfully. He reached around and deftly unhooked my bra and pulled it down my shoulders and arms letting it drop to the floor. I let my tongue dart out to taste the skin at the hollow of his throat earning me a deep grunt.

Something inside of him snapped as he yanked my head back by my hair and bit my bottom lip lightly. "Fucking hell, Bella, you drive me insane," he said through clenched teeth as I worked the button and zipper on his jeans. I stared directly into his eyes as I brought my feet up to the waistband of his jeans and slowly pushed the denim and cotton of his boxers down his thighs. Moving with mach speed he pushed the offending garments to the floor, stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

I reached out and grasped his length in my hand feeling him harden further under my touch. We moaned simultaneously as I stroked him softly. He seemed dazed for a moment and then came down upon my neck with fervor sucking, licking and biting at the tender flesh around my collarbone. I could feel the wetness pool between my legs and knew I was more than ready for him. I guided him to my entrance and leaned back on my hands as he pushed into me in one fluid motion.

He hissed and swore under his breath as he sheathed his length deep within my heat. I cried out as he pulled out abruptly and slammed back in with enough force to knock my head into the cabinet. I could feel my face twist in pleasure and my eyes close as words fell from my mouth randomly. I opened my eyes and was met with the most delicious smirk. "You fucking like it when I slam it in there don't you?"

"Uh...gah...Edw...Edward," I stuttered as he chuckled and pulled all the way out again and slammed into me harder than the last time. "Fuck," I whispered as I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach. He lifted one hand from my waist and laid his palm on my mound. He pressed the pad of his thumb against my clit and I screamed.

I opened my eyes again as his thrusts came faster. "I need you to come baby," he whispered in a strained voice grinding his teeth. "I want you to fucking come, Isabella," he growled and I moaned at his words. I thought women coming on command only happened in pornos, but I was so wrong. "Come now, Bella," he narrowed his eyes as he slammed into me repeatedly and circled my clit with superhuman speed. I fell over the edge and cried out as my body tensed and the waves of pleasure washed over me.

"MMmmmmm....come on baby, milk my fucking cock," Edward screamed out. I loved when he talked dirty during sex. It got me so turned on and before I knew it his warm seed was spilling deep within me causing another wave of pleasure to crash over me. He groaned and let his forehead fall to my shoulder shifting his hips slightly, the last of his drive leaving his body.

We stayed that way for several moments both collecting our thoughts and trying to catch our breath. He pulled out of me slowly and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He started to step back and I grabbed his wrist keeping him in place. "Broken glass," I mumbled breathlessly.

He chuckled, "right...about that....I'm sorry."

He said the words, but I didn't believe they were true. He was extremely happy that his actions caused me to forget what I was doing. "Sure you are," I replied sarcastically. "You will be buying me a new one," I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped him on the arm lightly.

"I'll buy you a hundred vases, baby." He smiled and craned his neck to look behind him for the glass. He maneuvered himself so he didn't step on anything and when I tried to hop down and do the same he chuckled darkly, "ah ah ah, Bella, you will stay right there on that counter until I get this cleaned up."

I huffed in annoyance and attempted to pout slightly before asking, "Can I at least have my shirt and panties?"

"No," he said firmly while he slid his boxers up his legs and retrieved the broom and dust pan.

"What do you mean 'no,'" I asked coolly.

"Just what I said, no. I want you on that counter, naked for me. Who said I was done with you?" He grinned mischievously before he chanced a glance at my irritated face.

"Edward," I whined, "I still have packing to do and it's getting late." He completely ignored me as he finished sweeping up the glass. Once he had the dustpan on the floor I hopped down from the counter and raced to my bedroom. I slammed the door and frantically searched through my scarce dresser to find panties and yoga pants. I quickly pulled them up my legs and rummaged through another drawer for a t-shirt.

I just had the t-shirt over my head before the door to my bedroom swung open in a loud whoosh. "I said I wasn't done with you. Why must you question my motives, Isabella," Edward growled.

I giggled breathlessly as he stalked towards me. I ducked out from his grasp and ran out of the room and back towards the kitchen laughing the entire way. I skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen sink. I grabbed a box and made quick work of packing the cabinet containing the dry goods. I relaxed when I realized that Edward wasn't coming back right away.

I had half of the cabinet packed before I was pushed forward against the counter by a firm but loving touch. He leaned forward over my back and whispered, "I told you I wasn't done with you. Now you're going to pay my precious."

A shiver of anticipation ran up my spine as his words bounced around in my head. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back gently. "Hmmm...what should I do with you," he growled quietly.

"Fuck me," I whispered. "Bend me over this counter and fuck me, Edward."

He groaned and before I could fully grasp what my words did to him he had my pants and panties shoved down to the floor and buried himself deep within me. "You really have no idea what you do to me, Bella," he said as he laid a trail of kisses from the base of my neck up to my ear. "Your body calls to me like a siren, it sings to me. You are so hard to resist."

I cried out as he thrust up with a force that lifted me off the ground. "Shit...Ed...waaa..." I moaned again as his thrusts became frantic. His groans grew deeper in sound as his hands snaked under my shirt and up my torso to tease my nipples. "Pl...please," I breathed.

"Please what, baby?" He whispered.

"I want...I want to...come," I screamed out as his thrusts penetrated impossibly deeper.

He snickered and whispered, "oh you're gonna come, doll, don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

A groan built deep in my vocal chords as the coil within my center tightened and swelled. "Christ," I whispered as his other hand smoothed down my abdomen to my clit. As soon as he touched my swollen bundle of nerves I was sent flying over the edge. My body tensed and released several times as he continued his frantic thrusts. I could feel him getting close as his movements became erratic and more forceful. "Come for me, Edward," I screamed as he tensed and let go. I whimpered as he thrust his hips one last time and collapsed against my back.

"I think it's time for bed, sweetheart." He mumbled into the flesh of my back.

"_I _have packing to do." I said with a yawn.

"We can finish it in the morning. Alice, will help us I'm sure. She's a great director of things so I wouldn't worry too much about it all getting done. We have all day tomorrow. Let's go to bed, Bella."

I quietly submitted as he walked towards the bedroom with my hand in his turning out lights the whole way. He threw the covers back on my bed and motioned for me to climb in. I obliged and snuggled up to his side when he settled in.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, more than you can even possibly realize." He mumbled before he yawned.

"I think I do realize, Edward, and I love you just as much," I whispered into his side as he pulled me tighter to his body.

I drifted quickly, but before I succumbed completely I swear I heard Edward whisper, "You will understand fully tomorrow," but I wasn't positive. I could only dream of the meaning behind his words.

* * *

**A/N: There you go my friends!! Review and get a glimpse into my new story that I'm working on! **


	17. Forever

**A/N: Hello again everyone!! I have to first say I'm simply amazed with the amount of people that are adding this story to their 'Story Alert' lists!! I'm dumbfounded with the response this has gotten over the last couple of chapters!! So thank you all for adding this story to your Alert list and/or your Favorite list!**

**A special shout out to dmc123 this chapter!! I woke up this morning to like 5 reviews from chapters that she's read so far! Thank you so much for your great reviews! She's also named the Edward in Beaches....Determindedward! How true is that? He's so determined! Even more so at the end of this chapter! ;) Special thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter too! I greatly appreciate it! More than any of you will ever know!!**

**ETA: Thanks to killerklaus for the proper Italian translation! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight except the books and the movie and other misc. items!! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17 ~ Forever

The dull, winter sunlight streamed into the windows of our new dining room. I knelt on the floor fidgeting with several kitchen utensils I was unpacking. Emmett and Alice were in the garage arguing over who was running the show and the smile that spread across my face couldn't be helped.

"We need to get the dining room set up so we can eat tonight, Emmett, forget about the rest of the stuff for right now." Alice's voice carried through the entire downstairs as I heard Rose and Jasper's snickers from the utility room leading out to the garage.

"Christ, pixie, will you calm down? We aren't eating in an hour. Get off your high horse and let the men decide what gets unloaded next." Emmett scolded.

I giggled as I carried another box from the dining room into the kitchen. I had all of the boxes for the kitchen unpacked and the cupboards and pantry somewhat organized. I didn't try too hard knowing Edward would come through and rearrange things the way he wanted them. The turkey was in the oven and the refrigerator was stocked with the items I needed to make us a nice Christmas dinner.

"The dining room is important. Almost as important as the bedroom. That's already been unloaded so why don't you let me handle what goes next you big oaf." Alice's tinkling voice was loud, clear and demanding as she cut Emmett down to size. I giggled again as I walked down the hallway past the utility room where Rose and Jasper were still loking out the doorway to the garage trying to hold back their laughter.

I took the stairs slowly as my muscles and joints groaned with the effort. I really needed to get back into a regular exercise routine. Pole dancing parties alone weren't cutting it anymore. Maybe Edward and I could get some beach cruiser bikes and ride around the neighborhoods in our area.

I reached the top of the stairs and walked a few steps into our master bedroom. The bed was set up, but lacked sheets and blankets. I rifled through the boxes labeled 'linens' and pulled out the sheets and blankets I had just washed the night before. I made the bed quickly before unpacking towels and washcloths for the master bathroom. I walked into the bathroom slowly and eyed the garden tub enviously. I couldn't wait to climb into a nice hot bath tonight.

Edward came in and stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "What are you doing, doll?"

I sighed and turned slightly to see his face in the mirror beside us. "Just wishing I could get into that bathtub right now," I smiled and pointed to the tub in front of us.

"Mmmm," he mumbled as he pressed his lips into my neck. "I promise you can take a nice hot bath tonight."

"I can't wait," I whispered as his lips nibbled on my ear lobe. "You better not start something you can't finish lover boy," I giggled.

"You are just so…irresistible though," he chuckled as he pulled away.

"So who won the moving battle? Emmett or Alice?" I questioned with a small smirk.

"Ali, of course." He grinned and continued, "Did you really think Emmett would win? Alice is very persuasive when she wants to be."

"I know that, but Emmett is pretty big. I thought maybe he would throw his weight around."

"Nah, he gave up and they are unloading the dining room right now. The living room is next, oh and by the way, that turkey smells delicious. What else are you making to go with it?"

"The traditional sides; mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, and biscuits." I smiled at Edward's dreamy expression.

"I can't wait to eat it all, I'm starved right now."

"Well it will all be ready in a couple of hours. I just wanted to unpack our bathroom and at least get some pajamas out for us for tonight. I will worry about the rest of the clothes tomorrow."

Edward pulled back and I spun around to look at him as he spoke again. "Do you have any idea what you would like to do with the extra bedrooms?"

"I've been thinking about it," I started, "and I would like to turn the front bedroom into an office for the both of us. I know you need a lot of room, but I require very little space and I figured it would be better to keep our business contained to that room instead of wasting another spare room on a second office." He nodded and I continued. "The bigger room I thought we could use as the guest bedroom and the smaller room across from it could be the library or den."

"That sounds perfect," he mused before kissing me chastely on the lips. "We will have to go buy some bookshelves and a loveseat or settee for the den."

"Can we go tomorrow?" I was practically bouncing in anticipation. I was never that big on shopping, but now that we had this house and not much furniture I was anxious to fill it up with things that we picked out together.

He pulled me closer to him and smiled, "We can do whatever you want tomorrow, baby."

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, I can't wait to pick out furniture with you."

"I am pretty excited about it too. Do you think we should unpack everything first to take stock of what we have then go shopping?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure with the rate we're going, and the drill sergeant pixie downstairs, we will be mostly unpacked by the end of the day."

"This is true," he chuckled and pulled out of our embrace. "I guess I should get down there and help them before they put the furniture in the wrong spots. I swear Jasper and Emmett are clueless when it comes to flow of things."

I grinned, kissed him softly once and let him leave our bathroom. I turned back to the boxes and continued with unpacking the bathroom necessities. Before I knew it I had the entire bathroom unpacked and organized, and half of our clothes were either hung up or folded and put away. I glanced at my watch and hurried down to the kitchen to baste the turkey one last time.

As I walked through the house I was amazed at the progress Edward and our friends made in such a short time. The dining room was set up and the table glistened with crystal wine glasses and my black and white Fiestaware. Alice must have set the table in between giving orders.

The living room was almost completely set up. Edward was fussing over the placement of the recliner as Jasper and Emmett unloaded end tables. Rose and Alice were hanging curtains that I had purchased right after we signed the papers for the house.

I pulled the oven rack out and basted the turkey one last time before pulling the potatoes from the pantry and hauling them to the sink to peel. I made quick work of assembling the casserole and preparing the gravy. The potatoes were boiling and I got to work on making the biscuits. I could have utilized the buttermilk biscuits in a can, but it was Christmas and our friends deserved the best after what they had done for us today. I threw together all of the ingredients, added some garlic and cheddar cheese and plopped spoonfuls of the dough onto a baking stone.

I didn't realize Edward had made his way into the kitchen and was following behind me cleaning my mess. I chuckled at the familiarity of the situation. Did I really only meet him a few months ago? I felt like we had known each other for years. He worked silently beside me clearing the counter and putting things back where they belonged.

When everything was just about ready I popped the cork on the wine and poured a glass for everyone. I filled a pitcher with ice and water and placed that on the table as well. Edward cleaned all of my preparation bowls and had the kitchen sparkling in no time. I started pulling things out of the oven as Edward prepared places in the kitchen for me to set everything. I don't even think he realized that we moved together in sync almost. Slowly things that weren't in my line of vision before were staring me in the face now. The wheels in my head were turning as I was brought to the realization that this was it. If this wasn't it then what was? How could I ask for someone more loving and caring? He was my world now, my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I stood silently at the bar separating the kitchen from the dining room and watched him carve the turkey.

"Dinner's ready," I shouted from the dining room as Edward placed the green bean casserole and the turkey platter on the table. I carried the biscuits and the mashed potatoes in and set them on the table also.

"God, I'm starved," Emmett bellowed from the hallway leading into the dining room.

"Me too," Jasper agreed as everyone filed in and took their seats.

Alice and Rose were the last to be seated as we all sat and stared at the food silently.

"I don't know what's wrong with you fools, but I'm digging in," Emmett huffed. We all laughed as he started the chain reaction of filling plates.

"You guys," I stared before I picked my fork up to eat. "We really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us today! If it weren't for you guys it would have taken us days to move in here." Edward nodded in agreement before stuffing a forkful of potatoes in his mouth. "We couldn't ask for better friends." My voice cracked a little on the last word as my emotions filled me up.

"Awww…Bella, don't cry. We are happy to help you guys. You two would do it for us if we asked. That's what friends are for." Alice said with a smile as she patted my hand from across the table.

"Are we done with the dramatics now? " Emmett said as his eyes lit up with the anticipation of a big meal.

"Let's eat and Merry Christmas," Edward said as he lifted his wine glass. Everyone followed suit as we all clinked glasses and took small sips and muttered holiday greetings in between bites of food.

Conversation flowed easily through dinner as we all discussed our plans for New Year's and the winter months following. I was quiet, observing my surroundings and watching our friends interact. Everyone seemed giddy and happy to be helping us and all together on Christmas. Without even realizing it, a tradition formed right before my eyes. I was sure that the six of us would spend every holiday together as a big extended family and I couldn't have been happier.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper cleared the table while Alice, Rose and I sat at the table discussing the latest fashion and hair trends. It wasn't something I was into as deep as them, but I enjoyed trying to keep up with what was in and what was out in the world of fashion. We spoke for several more minutes until we realized the kitchen became silent. I turned to look into the empty room and then turned back to Rose and Alice with a look of question on my face.

"Where in the heck did they go?" Rose asked curiously.

"No idea," I said as I stood up from the table and headed into the living room. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I furrowed my brows in confusion as all three of them sat on the living room floor facing the television with Edward's laptop in front of them. Before they could answer a football game popped up on our flat screen. "The hell?"

"NO FOOTBALL," Rose stormed towards the guys her spike heels clicking the entire way across the laminate floor. "That was going to be one of the best things about this holiday that there was no stupid television for you idiots to get lost in."

"Rosie, baby, we just want to catch the last part of the game while our food digests. Come on, sweetie, we all worked hard today can't we catch a little break?"

Jasper looked up towards Alice with a sheepish expression. "It's alright, I don't care if you watch football. I hate to agree with Emmett, but you guys have worked your asses off today. You deserve a little rest." Emmett smiled at Alice as Rose shot her a death glare. "Oh put that ice stare away. I'm the one that taught you that anyway," Alice giggled as Rose's expression softened.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, how did you get that game onto the television? We have no satellite hooked up yet and no internet." I demanded as I glared daggers into his back.

"Uh…huh…" he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck still staring at the laptop. "The guy next door, Ernie, came over and introduced himself. He asked how we were going to watch football later and I told him we weren't. So he gave me the security key for his wireless network and told me how to hook my laptop up to the TV to broadcast the game." He finally turned to look at me.

I pouted slightly, but couldn't deny him anything. I nodded my head and said quietly, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't like stealing internet or something."

He chuckled, stood and strode to his recliner, kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable. Emmett and Rose were settled into one couch and Jasper and Alice were settled into another. Edward smiled at the couples on the couches and scooted to the side of the recliner while patting the empty space next to him.

I grinned and climbed in snuggling to his side as he raised the footrest and reclined the chair. I inhaled his scent as he pulled me tighter to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and turned my attention to the game. The next thing I knew the game was over and Edward was stroking my cheek softly.

"Do you want to give everyone their gifts, baby?" He said softly as I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I nodded and climbed out of the chair. I stumbled up the stairs to our bedroom and pulled out the two small boxes and two envelopes from the closet before heading back downstairs. Everyone was smiling and laughing as I came back into the living room and settled into the glider that was next to the recliner.

I handed a box and an envelope to Alice and a box and an envelope to Rose. "Enjoy," I smiled at both of them and nodded for them to open. Rose gave the box to Emmett and he tore at the paper as Alice gave their box to Jasper to open. Jasper and Emmett each pulled out a crystal glass ball ornament with a small monogram of their last names and each of their first names etched into the glass. The back of each ornament was inscribed with 'Merry Christmas Love, Edward and Bella.'

Alice looked up with tears in her eyes and scrambled to hug both Edward and I. Rose followed her actions and smiled warmly at me. They both sat back down and tore the envelopes open.

"You have a beach house, Edward?" Emmett asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes, I do. I've managed to keep it a secret for a few years now. I'm having some work done on it this winter, but as soon as the warmer weather hits next year we are all going there for a weekend."

Alice squealed as Jasper laughed. "That's awesome, man. Where is it?" Jasper questioned.

"It's in Sandbridge. Not far from here. It's right on the beach with an awesome view, but hidden with plenty of privacy from the sand dunes." Edward mused quietly.

"Oh I can't wait. I'll have to get a new bikini, and a new beach bag…and…" Alice trailed off as her eyes twinkled with the shopping possibilities.

Rose laughed at Alice's wistful expression before speaking. "Well, we know we said we weren't going to get you guys anything because we helped you move, but we actually booked a couples massage for you the day after New Year's. It will be at our spa and we have Lydia and Liam set up to massage you two and they are the best."

"You guys didn't have to do that," I said. "Helping us move is the best present we could have asked for." Edward nodded and smiled agreeing with me.

"We know we didn't **have** to do it, but we wanted to. So you guys are all set up for the day after New Year's at eleven in the morning. Then you will have a nice lunch in the massage room." Alice stated.

"Thank you," I said as I stood to hug the four of them. "You are the best."

They all nodded and thanked us for dinner before gathering their coats and heading out the door to go home. I closed the front door as Edward locked up the moving truck and lowered the garage door before coming in the house. I sighed and made my way upstairs hardly able to contain my excitement about climbing in that tub. Edward followed behind me as I kicked off my shoes just inside our closet.

"I have something for you," he stated. "Would you like to open it now?"

I snickered, "I have something for you too, so how about we open them together?" He nodded and reached under the bed pulling out a small wrapped box. I grabbed the wrapped gift for him and walked to the bed where he was seated.

"I love you, Isabella," he whispered as I sat down.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied as I leaned in for a kiss. He handed me the box and I handed him his. "Please will you just open yours first?" I stuck my bottom lip out a little and widened my eyes trying to appear innocent.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "fine," before tearing into the packaging. He pulled out the book and smiled. "It's done?" He asked as he looked at me with wonder.

"It's done," I nodded as he carefully opened the book. "I wanted you to be the first person besides my editor to have it. It has nothing to do with us per se, but, the majority of it was written with you by my side."

I smiled as he opened to the dedication page. He stared down at my signature and at the text on the page. It read 'Edward, _Ut meus vita, meus diligo_ Love, Bella.'

"Bella, what does it mean?" He whispered as he ran his fingers over the text.

I smiled elated at the fact that my editor was able to add this dedication so late in the publishing process. "It's Latin for, 'To my life, my love.' He looked up with a beaming smile. "There is something else in that box." I pointed to the bottom of the box.

He pulled out the small velvet bag and opened it. He chuckled and asked "A money clip?"

I grinned and nodded. "You are always bitching about your money being in every pocket of your pants so I thought this would help to keep it organized."

"You had it inscribed?" He asked with a face full of wonder.

"I did. It's the same thing that's on the dedication page of my book."

He set the book down and pulled me into his lap. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. More than I ever thought possible. Thank you for these wonderful gifts." I nodded before he pressed his lips to mine and pulled away quickly. "Ok, your turn. Open it!" He exclaimed and pointed to the still wrapped box in my hand.

A small smile spread across my face as I tore at the paper to reveal the turquoise box underneath. I gasped as I opened the box and saw the delicate silver classic Tiffany's bracelet inside. It had a flat silver heart charm with words inscribed on it. "You had it inscribed?" I whispered as tears welled in my eyes.

He nodded as I read the inscription, 'Bella, _ora e per sempre_, Always yours, Edward.' I gasped as my mind roughly translated what the Italian phrase meant. "It means 'from now until forever.'" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, Edward," I chocked out. "It's so beautiful."

"Bella, I want you to take this as a promise from me. I don't want anyone else for the rest of my life, but our lives have been so crazy lately it's hardly the right time to ask. I will ask you to marry me one day, but for now I want this to symbolize my love for you. I love you with everything I have, Bella, everything I am. I know you feel the same way and I can't wait until the day that we are husband and wife. What we have here is good enough for me for now. Is it enough for you?"

"Oh, Edward, it's more than enough. I love you with all of my heart and I know that I will marry you one day. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else or without you. Could you be anymore perfect?" I smiled as he wiped the tears from my cheeks and leaned in for a passionate kiss. We poured our souls into one another with that kiss.

We broke the kiss to breathe and Edward grabbed the box from my hands. He gently pulled the bracelet from its resting place and I held out my arm so he could put it on.

Darkness descended upon the room as we sat in bed and just held each other. Both our revelations and the physical ache from moving had us exhausted. We drifted to sleep on top of the covers, with our clothes on and in each other's arms. The promise of a new year looming just on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I am estimating another two chapters after this one. New Year's will be next and then an epilogue!! That should just about wrap things up for The Beaches of Life! **

**So a special treat for you all...if you review this chapter I will tease you with a part of EPOV from Chapter 2 of the new story I'm working on! Don't forget to put me on your Author Alert list if you like what you are reading in the teasers!! If you didn't review last chapter and would like to read the part of Chapter 1 that I sent out just let me know in a review and I will give you both!! Special thanks to lovedforeternity since she's helping me with title choices for the new story! (Still haven't decided 100% yet!) Until next week.....review please!! :)**


	18. Life Anew

**A/N: Hello everyone!! First I have to apologize for the lateness of this!! RL has totally SUCKED this week!! I've been fighting with cell phone companies and just wrapped up in the shit that is the US economy!! UGH! Anyway...enough about that!! We have arrived...the last chapter of Beaches (minus for the epilogue)!!! I hope you all enjoy and I can't thank each and every one of you enough for joining me on this journey!! **

**When you are done reading this go check out loca37's My Bella!!! It's such a great story and she needs some love!! So go read and review!! It's in my favorites!! I have some announcements and special shoutouts at the bottom!! Now...onto it! Enjoy my lovelies!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! That honor goes to SM! **

* * *

Chapter 18 ~ Life Anew

The first week in our house couldn't compare to anything. Edward took some time off work. He said most of his clients were shut down for the holidays anyway. We spent a majority of our time unpacking and organizing, but a quarter of that time was spent with our hands all over each other. Tongues, teeth, limbs tangled. Every surface of our house had been christened by our passionate love making. Happiness poured from every cell of our bodies. It was a little sick, but I was enjoying the high that a new relationship brings.

The morning before New Year's Eve found me standing in the bedroom that we planned on using for our den. I was wearing one of Edward's button down shirts and nothing else. I climbed out of bed and left Edward sleeping soundly to creep in here and measure walls. We desperately needed bookshelves and some kind of love seat or settee. We painted the room a warm, rich brown color. I felt so comfortable in this room. I just had a feeling it would be a haven for me and, Edward, as well.

I bent over to move some boxes when Edward slapped my ass playfully. "Hey..." I started to turn towards him, but he moved directly behind me and grabbed my arms to pull me into a standing position. He walked us forward until the front of me was plastered against the wall. "Oh, God," I breathed out softly.

"Mmmm..." he moaned in my ear, "we haven't done anything in this room yet." He groaned as his hand trailed down my torso and to my bare mound that was already wet for him. The feeling of him pressed up behind me sent the desire racing through my veins and between my legs. He teased the flesh around my lips gently while caressing my breast with his other hand and nipping at my ear lobe with his teeth. I was lost to the sensations he sent scattering across my skin and through my body. It was almost too much stimulation to feel good, but teetered on that line carefully.

"Christ, Edward, please..." I begged. I had to have him inside me and I couldn't stand the teasing anymore. He finally let a finger slip through my folds and stroke my clit.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so wet, baby," he whispered as he pushed his erection into my back. "Do you feel what you do to me? I can't contain myself, even for one day."

"Edward," I cried as he stroked me with more force. "Please..." I begged and snapped my eyes closed.

"What do you want, Bella? You have to tell me," he groaned into my ear.

"F...uck me..." I stuttered as he thrust two fingers into my aching core.

"Mmmm...you are such a bad girl. You want me to take you right here against this wall?" He said in between bites on my shoulder and neck.

"Please," I asked again. I could feel him step back slightly and shift. I assumed he was taking his boxers off while I writhed against the wall. Seconds later he pressed his full weight against my back pushing me further into the wall.

"Hold on, baby," he whispered as he ghosted his tongue along my earlobe and entered me in one furiously, hard thrust.

"Shit," I said quietly. He began thrusting and pushing me forcefully into the wall. I could already feel my walls clenching around him.

"God, baby, you really are a bad girl. So...fucking tight," he growled and cried out as his thrusting became erratic.

"Harder, please, Edward," I cried out as he increased his pace again. My palms lay flat against the wall as my fingers curled inward with tension. "Fuck..." I cried out as my orgasm washed over me. Edward tensed several seconds later and cried out my name along with a string of expletives that made me blush.

We both tumbled to the floor in a panting mess of tangled flesh. I closed my eyes as he curled into my back and spooned me while he rubbed nonsensical patterns on my bare hip. "You are too enticing, do you know that?" Edward asked as he laid kisses on my neck.

I smirked and did a victory fist pump internally. I knew that he had a hard time resisting me, but it was nice to hear verbal reassurance every once in a while. "I'm glad you find me enticing," I giggled.

"It's not funny, I don't think I've ever had this much sex in my entire life. The past week has been amazing. I feel like I'm seventeen again." He chuckled and ran his fingers down my thigh leaving goosebumps in their path. "What's on the agenda for today, doll?"

"We need to go to Target and pick out some bookshelves. We really need a love seat or maybe an oversized arm chair in here too."

"The most mundane tasks are so much fun with you," he laughed. "I never thought I would look forward going to Target or Super Wal-Mart. Everything is so different with you," he said as I rolled over to face him. He caressed my face with whisper light touches of his fingertips. "You are so beautiful." He smiled and stared into my eyes.

I couldn't resist getting lost in the green depth of his eyes. He wore his emotions in those eyes and I loved knowing what type of mood he was in just from the depth of color. "Thank you, Edward. For everything, I never thought life could be like this. I've never been happier."

"Believe me, Isabella, happiness is not the proper adjective for what I am. I never knew life could be like this either. Can you imagine what our lives would be like right now if we would have met ten years ago?" His lips twisted into that lopsided smirk that I loved and his eyes twinkled with untold fantasies.

"Things might not be like they are now though. I'm just glad I finally found you. I never thought a few months ago when I moved here that things would turn out like this." I smiled and ran my fingers through his silky mane. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"I suggest you stop, unless you are ready for round two already?" He opened his eyes and I could see the burning desire pushing to the front.

"Shower?" I asked and bit my bottom lip seductively.

"Get a move on, Swan," he growled as I scrambled up and ran out of the den and into the master bathroom. He followed close behind breathing heavily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Target was uneventful except for the unusual amount of men shopping. Every corner we turned Edward was narrowing his eyes and growling. Half way through the shopping trip he had me push the cart and he walked behind me with his hands on the cart handle next to mine encircling me in his arms. I smiled at his possessive nature. If it was anyone else I would have been scared, but not with Edward. I wanted this.

We came home with dark oak bookshelf, some dark oak shelves for the walls and a sandy colored oversized chair and ottoman. Edward called the neighbor over to help him put the bookshelf together. I tried to help, but he asked me for the ratchet and apparently I handed him a wrench. So he deemed me not experienced enough to put it together and slipped out the door to retrieve Ernie. I wasn't hurt in the least and retreated to the kitchen to start an early dinner. We planned to stay in and relax since the next night was going to be hectic. Alice had planned for us to go to a club for New Year's. She went all out with a limo and VIP reservations at the club.

Ernie left shortly after six and Edward invited me upstairs to see the finished product. I was amazed at the how well the colors we picked out went so perfectly with everything. The room looked like it was decorated by a professional. I thanked him and gave him a kiss for a job well done and we sat to eat dinner. We settled in for a movie afterwards and I don't remember anything after the first half hour. I passed out against Edward's chest and only woke briefly when he laid me on the bed and started peeling my clothes off of me.

I didn't wake until almost noon on New Year's Eve. I don't know what came over me, but I chalked it up to all of the activity from the previous week. Moving, unpacking and starting a new household was draining mentally. Edward took care of draining me physically. I opened my eyes and rolled over towards the middle of the bed. Edward wasn't there, but I wasn't surprised. He'd probably been up for hours. I lifted my hands above my head and arched my back to get a good stretch in. I gasped when I heard a groan and snapped my head to the door.

Edward grinned and whispered, "good morning, baby. You must have been exhausted. I was just bringing you breakfast in bed." He smiled broadly and walked towards the bed with a tray of food, coffee and juice. "Alice and Rosalie will be here in a couple of hours and I figured you would want time to wake up. Maybe we can just snuggle and watch some television before you shower?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked rhetorically. "You are too good to me. I am getting used to being taken care of, you know." I stated as he sat on the bed with the tray. I scooted up to rest against the mound of pillows and the headboard. He chuckled and turned the television on finding a station of Will & Grace reruns.

We ate in relative silence only exchanging words every once in a while. We both enjoyed each other's company and snuggled together down into the covers, fingers entwined and heads together as we watched the antics of the sitcom. I had almost nodded back off when we heard the door leading from the garage slam closed and tinkling laughter float up the stairs.

"Bella," Alice sang out while walking up the stairs.

Edward groaned and looked down at me with a smirk. "Let the torture begin," he whispered before he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun, I will be in the garage trying to get some things organized."

I smiled and scrambled out of bed just as Alice and Rose traipsed in with dozens of shopping bags and a couple of duffle bags. "Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Rose asked.

"I did sleep well. The best night's sleep I think I've ever gotten," I smiled and eyed the bags.

"Oh, Bella, don't look at them like that. They aren't going to bite and you **know** we had to shop for this night." Alice narrowed her eyes playfully. "Now carry your ass to the shower and put these on," she demanded and thrust a pink striped bag towards me. I nodded and hurried into the bathroom.

I emerged twenty minutes later with a brand new set of incredibly sexy, lacy underwear beneath my robe. I wrapped my hair in a towel and left the fan on in the bathroom to get rid of the humidity and steam. "Now, let the games begin," Alice trilled.

I was forced into the seat in front of my vanity while both Rose and Alice went to work. I tried telling them several times that I could do all this myself and I was completely capable, but they waved me off and continued talking about the spa and the new services they were going to offer once the new year began. Several hours later I was deemed appropriate for a night out and they left to head home and get ready themselves.

Edward entered the room just as I was sliding out of my robe to put the dress on Rose had picked out for me. He groaned and was on me within seconds of coming into the room.

"Edward," I warned. "You know Alice will kill you if you ruin any of her work before the party even starts."

"This is torture," he growled as he backed away and went into the bathroom to shower. "I won't be able to stop thinking about what's under that dress all night," he shouted from the shower.

I slid the dress up my body and walked into the bathroom to check out my reflection in the mirror. "I think that's kind of the point," I giggled.

He groaned and turned the water off before opening the shower curtain. "Jesus," he whispered as he stared at my reflection. The red sequined dress Rose picked out clung to every curve I had. It was tight, but not too tight and the sequins reflected the light giving my skin a rosy glow. "I'm not going to make it until the ball drops, baby," he said as he stepped out of the shower staring at my reflection the entire time.

I chuckled and walked out of the steamy bathroom. "You have to, Edward, we aren't driving tonight so we leave when everyone else does."

He huffed and rolled his eyes as I gathered my clutch and made my way downstairs to wait for the limo to arrive. Edward was standing beside me in what felt like several seconds and before I knew it we were in the limo on our way to the club.

"You ladies look fantastic," Emmett smiled as Edward and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement.

"We know we do," Rose snarked. "We will the best looking women in there tonight." She was so confident it radiated off of her in waves. I absorbed some and truly believed that I looked good. We held our heads high as the three girls walked in the club together with the men trailing after us.

The club was already wall to wall bodies. Alice led us through the pulsating flesh to the VIP room she reserved. Things were a little more quiet, subdued and comfortable in the private room. We gave our drink order to the waitress and settled into the cozy couches. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I sunk into his side.

Alice giggled as she looked over at us. "You two are so adorable. I can't believe you wasted so much time with, Jordan, Edward. You really are noble for trying to make it work for so long."

Edward actually blushed as I grinned at Alice. "I didn't give it my best effort, Alice," he said quietly. Alice waved him off as the waitress brought our drinks. I downed half of my beer quickly wanting to get out to the dance floor, but lacking the liquid courage I so needed.

"You two have any big plans for the new year?" Jasper asked with a warm smile.

"I'm going to start on my next book," I said and looked to Edward for his answer.

"I have a couple of opportunities on the horizon. I'm just not sure how to prioritize." Edward replied and looked down into my eyes with the warmest smile I'd ever seen grace his features. His eyes were smiling, his eyebrows even had a hint of happiness. I didn't know why he was suddenly so happy, but I wasn't going to question it. He took a long pull from his beer and drew his attention to Emmett's version of 'let's get Rose riled up.' He was goading her trying to get her annoyed. I guess the sex was better when she was pissed.

After several more drinks we were all laughing and having a great time. I squealed when I heard Nelly's voice over the speakers and jumped up from the couch. Rose and Alice followed me as we hurried to the dance floor. The boys all got up and stood at the edge of the VIP room overlooking the dance floor.

I squealed when Christina started singing and looked directly into Edward's eyes as I swayed my hips seductively.

_I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
and look at her face in opportunity _

He smirked and I could tell his eyes were already a shade darker. Rose and Alice both spun so we were dancing in a line, grinding and dropping to the floor on each other.

_She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)  
Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah) _

I squealed as Rose grabbed my ass and moved her hands up to my hips to gyrate seductively. Alice giggled and turned to face me dropping down to the floor slowly.

_It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah) _

I looked up as we swiveled our hips in unison. The guys were all staring with their jaws unhinged, lust and desire pouring from their gazes.

_Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good  
Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame? _

I groaned as Nelly's voice came through the speakers. I looked up towards the VIP room again and noticed the guys were gone from their perch. I looked to Alice who had a smug smirk on her face while looking off into the distance. I turned to follow her gaze and was met with the emerald pools I absolutely adored.

_"_"You are driving me insane," he said while he grabbed me around the waist forcefully. "You three had every man in this place staring. We can't have that now can we?"

_"_"I guess not. So are you here to mark your territory?" I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip and looked up at him through my lashes. He groaned and his eyes rolled back as he shoved the lower half of my body into his erection. Christina's voice came through the speakers again and I smiled seductively as I ground my hips into his hardness.

_So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of bitch _

He grinned at me as he ground his hips into me.

_It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah) _

The song came to an end as Usher's _Make Love in this Club_ came on. I turned quickly and pressed my back against Edward. He groaned into my ear and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. He let his warm, sweet breath caress my cheek as he sang the lyrics to me. I reached an arm up and snaked it around his neck. He growled and threw his head back into my hand as I raked my nails through his hair. "You are so fucking irresistible," he whispered.

I grinned knowing I was getting to him. "Wanna get some air?" I asked as I spun to face him. He nodded enthusiastically. I grabbed Rose's arm and told her where we were going as I led Edward through the mass of bodies grinding together. We reached the doors to the patio and I pushed them open with ease. We walked out into the cool, salty air and stood against the railing looking at the ocean waves crashing below. "The ocean is so beautiful." I mused as Edward stood behind me and wrapped me in his arms.

"That it is," he said softly as he ran his lips up and down my neck. I turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. He responded immediately moving his lips with mine. I felt the tip of his tongue probe my lips and I opened to him as our tongues tangoed. I let out a quiet moan as he shifted his hands to the small of my back to pull me closer to his warm body. I pulled back several moments later to catch my breath as he peppered my neck with kisses.

"The ball is about to drop," I whispered as he pulled back to lock his eyes with mine.

"I'm rather comfortable right here," he said with a cocky grin.

"Me too," I whispered as the countdown ended. Muffled cheers came from the closed door as I said, "Happy New Year, Edward."

"Happy New Year, Isabella," he replied before crashing his lips to mine. Our tongues were twisting together again in seconds and I pulled away before he got too carried away.

"The first of many to come," he said in between chaste kisses to my lips.

"The first of many more to come," I agreed.

"Until forever," he whispered as he stared into my eyes.

"From now, until forever, my love." I smiled and reached up to kiss him again. The first of millions to come. I had found my forever, my happy ending. Edward was my life now and I his. No matter what was thrown in our direction I knew we would make it. Love like this isn't just found in Fairytales. It's real and we are proof.

* * *

**A/N: *sighs* So there you have it!!! They made it...they are together, but fear not...an epilogue is coming! I promise! Hopefully it will be up in the next week!**

**Special shoutouts: lovedforeternity...I couldn't have done it without you girl! ;) Thank you for EVERYTHING! keepingupwiththekids...I know we just met, but you are so full of awesomeness it's not even funny! I bow down!! Last but not least, all of my reviewers! THANK YOU!!!! Big hugs to ALL of you!!**

**Announcements: I know it's late, but keepingupwiththekids has started a discussion thread on Twilighted for Beaches!! Link is in my profile! My next story finally has a title...Fire of my Soul. (thank you Julie and Melissa!!) There has already been a discussion thread on Twilighted started for it. I know it's not posted yet, but if you have any questions about the story or plot please hop on over and ask!! Don't be shy! The link for that is also in my profile! I stared a Livejournal!! YAY! (I'm slowly catching up with technology-lol) I placed a link on my profile for that also! **

**Last, but not least...make sure you have me on Author Alert so you know when my next story is posted! It should be relatively soon after the epilogue of Beaches goes up! Again I can't thank you enough for the reviews!! So what do you say....one last time? Hit that green button down there and let me know what you think of the chapter!! I'd greatly appreciate it!! :)**  
_  
_


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: *sighs* I can't believe it's the end!! Thank you all for embarking on this journey with me!! You have all been so amazing and supportive!! I can't express my gratitude to everyone that reviewed! Even the lurkers-thanks you guys!! :) You'll never know how much it means to me!! **

**One last time: I own nothing Twilight-that honor goes to the great SM! **

* * *

Epilogue

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
Thats not lip service  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

**Alanis Morissette**~_Head Over Feet_

One Year Later ~ Christmas Day

"That's it," I said as I started gathering up the piles of wrapping paper. "Thank you, Edward," I said and smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome, Bella," he gave me his crooked grin and I squealed when he pounced on me, tackling me into the couch and pinning my body with his. "Thank you, for everything you've given me, Bella. You have no idea exactly what you've given me. I could never repay you." He kissed me gently on the lips and pulled himself into a standing position. "Now, get in that kitchen and make me some breakfast, woman."

I rolled my eyes, earning me a playful smack in the ass from Edward, and stood up gathering the trash bag with the wrapping paper and headed out of the living room. I could hardly believe that we had been together for over a year already. He was perfect for me and I couldn't ask for better boyfriend. I knew that he would be my husband one day. I was actually quite surprised and slightly disappointed that there wasn't a small, square jewelry box nestled into one of the many bags I had just opened. I didn't want to be disappointed about it because in all fairness, Edward would ask me to marry him when he was ready. I was certain that I would be spending the rest of my life with him and if he didn't want to be married again I would just have to learn to live with that.

My facial features must have given away my distressed state because Edward followed me into the kitchen and started helping me with breakfast. I usually kicked him out of the kitchen and did all the cooking myself, but I didn't deny him today. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I answered quickly trying to hide my face from his view.

"Are you sure, because you don't look fine. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down. I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

"That sounds good, would you mind?" I asked still trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, I don't mind. I'm not going to give up an opportunity to bring my girlfriend breakfast in bed." He beamed a smile and turned back to the stove. I retreated quickly from the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Once I was in the master bedroom I shed my robe and climbed into bed. I couldn't stop the traitorous tears that were running down my face. I felt awful for even following this line of thinking, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be engaged to Edward, damnit. I wanted this, why didn't he?

I burrowed my head into the pillow and slowly started to drift off. I wasn't sure how much time passed when Edward gently shook me. "Come on baby, it's time to eat." He spoke softly and continued nudging me gently in the shoulder.

"I'm up," I mumbled into the pillow.

He chuckled, "what was that? I can't hear you when you're speaking into the pillow."

I lifted my head and looked at him. I must have looked like a hot mess judging by his wide eyes and huge intake of air. "What's wrong baby? Have you been crying?"

I shook my head, "it's nothing Edward, what did you make for breakfast?"

"It's not nothing if you are crying over it, Bella, talk to me please."

I let out a hysteric giggle. "I...it's...just drop it, Edward, I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it." My tone was icy and slightly defeated. I knew he wouldn't drop it, but I tried to ignore his pleas to talk. I relented for a good five minutes until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" I yelled with fresh tears streaming down my face. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm acting like an intolerable child.

"Please tell me," he whispered.

"I want to be your fi...fiance..." I said softly with a hiccup. "Why don't you want me to be your wife Edward?"

"Oh, baby, is that what's bothering you? Jesus, Bella. If I would have known...." he started and shook his head. He stood from the bed and left the room. His departure started a fresh round of tears and I assumed I scared him off. Surely he could find someone with less petulant tendencies. I dropped to the floor and buried my face in my hands. I deserved this. I drove him away.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Look at me doll." He was sitting right in front of me on his knees with a red square box in the palm of his left hand. I quickly wiped the tears from my face as he smiled down at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you let me take care of you for the rest of our days?"

"Oh, Edward," I squeaked. He stared at me with so much love and passion in his eyes. I was at a loss for words until a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Say something, Bella," he pled with a crackling voice. "Am I too late? Please don't tell me I'm too late."

"No...no, Edward...I mean...y...yes...I will marry you," I smiled and giggled slightly through my tears as I watched the relief wash over his features. He flipped open the red box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The setting was white gold and shaped intricately into a calla lily. The diamonds were set into the stem, leaves and the flower itself was extremely white, clear diamonds. I could feel my jaw drop when he took it from the box and put it on my finger. "It's beautiful," I cried. "God, Edward, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I tried to hard to fight back these feelings. I knew you would propose when you were ready. I didn't want to push you. Did...did I push you into this?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Good God, Bella, no. You did **not** push me into this at all. You have to know that. I've had this ring for over a year. I bought it for you right before we moved into this house, but I didn't want to propose too soon. I wanted to make sure you were ready. I've been ready since my divorce was final, baby. I've told you this before, but I will tell you again. You are it for me, Isabella. I don't want anyone else and I never will. You're the perfect fit for me. Please don't ever forget it." He grinned and wrapped me up in his arms squeezing me tightly.

Ten Years Later ~ Fourth of July

"Gabby, get your brother and come down here. We need to get to Auntie Ali's before the parking spots are taken." I screamed up the stairs. Eight year old girls were such a joy.

"Mom," Brandon yelled down the stairs. "Can I bring my boogie board?"

I rolled my eyes and yelled back up the stairs, "We are going to the bay Brandon there won't be anything to board on, but you are welcome to bring it. You have to keep track of it though. I'm not lugging that thing all over." Six year old boys were slightly easier than eight year old girls.

I headed back into the kitchen to stir the potato salad once more before closing the container. Edward came bounding into the kitchen from the living room and scooped me up in his arms. "God, baby you look amazing. I can't wait until we come home to an empty house tonight. Thank God for Rose and Emmett having Grace and Jameson. I don't know what we would do without friends that have other kids the same age as ours." He smiled and ran trailed his fingers down my spine.

"I know," I replied. "I feel like it's been forever since we've been alone in this house. We have Grace and Jameson next weekend though. We need to think of some activities for them."

"The only activities I can think about right now are not for children." He chuckled and lowered his face to mine. His lips brushed against mine tenderly at first before leading into a more frenzied kiss. He parted my lips with his tongue and moaned into my mouth as his hands traveled down my back to cup my ass cheeks. "You are so fucking hot in this bikini," he whispered against my lips. "I can't wait to take it off you."

"Gross," Brandon and Gabby cried out in unison.

Edward pulled away from my lips as he lifted his head to look at the kids. "Shut it you little heathens. Are you packed?" He chuckled when their expressions turned from grossed out to horrified.

"Geeze Dad, we aren't heathens," Grace said forcefully. "I packed my stuff. I'm not in charge of Brandon so I can't answer for him." She sneered at her brother as he glared in her direction.

"Yes, I'm packed." Brandon said quietly.

"Clean underwear? Clean clothes?" I asked them.

"Yes, Mom," they replied in unison.

"Alright let's get out of here." Edward said as he grabbed the potato salad in one arm and me in the other. "You are so fuck hot," he whispered as the kids led the way into the garage.

"Stop it," I giggled and slapped him playfully on the chest. He just flashed that lopsided smile that still made me melt and led us all to the Volvo SUV he just bought.

Luckily we left early enough that we beat most of the traffic heading towards the bay and made it to Alice's house in twenty minutes. We unpacked everything and set it by the back of the car while the kids went bounding into Rose and Emmett's house with their bags in tow. I walked up to Alice's house with the potato salad while Edward hung back to make sure everything was organized for our walk to the beach.

It took a while to gather everyone and the kids, but soon enough we were all set up on the beach. Alice and Jasper had a little girl almost a year ago so she couldn't really play with the older kids, but there were enough adults around to keep her entertained. Even though Edward and Emmett both had girls they were very protective of Carmen. They took turns taking her down to the water and giggling with her as if she were their own. I could tell Alice and Jasper were grateful for the break.

And so life trudged on. I was exactly where I wanted to be. This spot was exactly where I wanted to be. I never thought I would find a love like Edward. We were still going strong even after being married for nine years and two kids under our belt.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful angel?" Edward asked as he plopped himself into the sand next to my beach chair.

"I'm just sitting back and observing," I stated. "I can't believe how far we've come. We have so much right here on this beach. It's amazing." I looked to him and lowered my sunglasses. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled, leaned over and pecked my lips chastely. "I love you, Bella." We sat quietly for several moments just enjoying the things going on around us. The kids were running around squealing, Emmett and Rose were bickering, Jasper and Alice were staring at each other and Carmen was happily throwing sand over her shoulder and giggling wildly. "You're right," Edward said, effectively breaking me from my trance. "We do have everything, right here. This beach....it's the beach of our life. Everything we want is right here. I couldn't be more thankful for all of this, but most of all for you. You are my everything, Bella."

I gave him a small smile and raised up from my chair. "Beat you to the water," I screamed as he hopped up and took off after me.

This was the beach of our lives, and I thank whatever God up there is looking over me for my life.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it!! *sheds tear* I hope you all liked it and are motivated enough to hit that review button down below one last time for The Beaches of Life! Thank you so much to Julie and Melissa!! You girls are the greatest!! **

**_REMINDER: Make sure you have me on Author Alert. The first chapter of Fire of my Soul will be going up in the next few days and I don't want any of you to miss it!! _**

**Thank you all again...one last time...for me...hit that green button below!! ;) Thank you!!!**


	20. Beaches is up at The Lemonade Stand!

So I know this isn't a chapter update and I'm sorry for that, but I was just notified that The Beaches of Life is up for fic of the week over at the lemonade stand! There's only 1 day left to vote and there's some super awesome stories nominated, but I'd love it if you'd go show Beaches some love! Thanks everyone!

www . tehlemonadestand


End file.
